Within Living Memory
by Julianahwang
Summary: Kyungsoo bukanlah Snow white, tetapi ia memiliki Kurcaci dan seorang Pangeran yang selalu mencintainya meski hanya dalam sebatas serpihan kenangan masalalu. KaiSoo/SuDo/HunSoo/ChanSoo/GS/Typo(s).
1. Chapter 1

Halo.. penggemar.. mweheheee !

Maafin gue baru berani nongol setelah sekian lama terkubur dalam kubangan Naruto Series. Padahal gue juga gak sibuk banget Cuma lagi mentok aja. Gak ada inspirasi. Gak ada apapun yang bisa gue jadiin sebagai kelanjutan ff terbengkalai gue.

Stress berat. Masa ngetik kata pengantar gini aja kepala gue bisa cenut – cenut karena kebanyakan mikir.

Mungkin 2 detak lagi kepala saya berasap lalu meledak.

Gila.

Yup.. ! yang review di ff saya… I LOVE YOUUUUU ! SARANGHEYO !

Jadi sebagai permohonan maaf. Saya comeback dengan ff baru, beserta update kilat CHAPTER 4 DAN CHAPTER 5 My Highschool Mylove yang benar – benar terlupakan.

Sekali lagi maafin gue.

 **OH IYA… BANYAK FLASHBACK DISINI. ANDA HARUS JELI.**

 **I LOVE READER**

 **I HATE SILENTS READER !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Within Living Memory**

 **Juliana Hwang**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Drama, friendship, hurt/comfort**

 **Chapter : 1/?**

 **Warning : GS, Typo(s), Flashback, OOC, Alur hancur**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **I LOVE READER, I HATE SILENT READER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalannya cerita ini adalah sesuai dengan apa yang muncul dalam naluri saya. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita yang saya buat dan itu sungguh tidak disengaja.

Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

 **HAPPY READING !**

 ** _Semua orang mengatakan jika itu karena hujan.. tapi bagiku, semua karena takdir._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Within Living memory_**

 ** _._**

Tidak ada yang mengira jika Kyungsoo akan menemukan belahan jiwanya disini. Saat ia terjebak diantara hujan serta hembusan angin sedingin kristal es.

Ia mendapati dirinya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sementara langit semakin gelap dengan beribu air berjatuhan menembus tanah. Ketika mendongak, ia menemukannya..

Seseorang dalam balutan mantel tebal tersenyum padanya dibawah naungan payung putih yang melindunginya dari tetesan air hujan.

"keberatan jika aku memberimu tumpangan ?" dia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo sementara jarinya menunjuk pada payung yang dia pegang.

"perkiraan cuaca mengatakan jika hujan ini tidak akan berhenti hingga besok pagi. Jadi, apa kau keberatan ?"

Manik Kyungsoo tidak lepas dari senyum itu. Ia penasaran kenapa senyum itu terasa begitu hangat tepat mengenai hatinya kemudian menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, menepis udara dingin yang membuatnya menggigil.

Dia tidak mungkin menjawab 'ya'. Tapi keadaan seolah memaksanya untuk mengatakan 'ya'. Ia harus pulang atau hujan akan membekukan seluruh tulangnya.

 _Tapi dia orang asing.._

Ia mendengar peringatan yang muncul dari dalam pikirannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis "terimakasih, tapi seseorang akan menjemputku nanti" lalu mengangguk mantap agar orang disana yakin dengan jawabannya.

Pemuda itu balas mengangguk tanpa menghapus senyumannya pada Kyungsoo. Dia bergerak mendekati Kyungsoo, membiarkan tangannya meletakkan payung di lantai halte yang basah oleh air hujan.

Mantel tebal yang sebelumnya ia pakai berpindah dibahu sempit Kyungsoo, pemuda itu membenarkan posisi mantelnya agar tetap membuat Kyungsoo hangat.

"kau membutuhkannya saat menunggu sesorang dengan hujan sederas ini. Semoga ini menghangatkanmu".

Jarak mereka terlampau dekat, memberikan Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk mengagumi sosok indah yang kini disibukkan dengan mantel dibahu Kyungsoo. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas pemuda itu yang menerpa wajahnya. Dalam 1 kedipan mata, Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa hatinya mengagumi segala hal tentang pemuda ini. Rahangnya yang begitu tegas, bibirnya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum serta sorot mata yang begitu kelam dan teduh dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Kilatan mata teduh dari pemuda asing itu seolah menyihirnya masuk kedalam dunia dongeng dimana hanya ada keindahan didalamnya. Perasaan hangat yang tadi memeluknya kini berubah menjadi sepanas api yang membuat hatinya bergejolak dan bergetar.

Kyungsoo sadar jika ia tidak akan bisa menyangkal perasaan nyaman yang meluap didalam dirinya.

Ia bahkan tidak sanggup mengucapkan apapun hingga pemuda itu menghilang diantara hujan dengan payung putih dalam genggamannya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo ! yach ! Do Kyungsoo, melamun lagi huh !" Baekhyun mengguncang bahunya.

Kyungsoo menoleh terkejut kemudian kembali tersenyum entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"katakan padaku apa arti dari senyumanmu itu ?" Chanyeol bertanya penuh selidik.

Baekhyun mempout jengkel saat endikkan bahu adalah satu – satunya jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan masih melirik sebal sahabatnya yang sudah duduk nyaman dibangku penumpang. Tepat dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah kekasihnya kemudian melajukan mobil membelah hujan yang turun semakin lebat.

5 menit berlalu dan Baekhyun menyerah "kau membuat kesabaranku habis" ia melotot pada Kyungsoo yang disibukkan dengan menggambar pada kaca mobil disisi kirinya.

Dan Kyungsoo mengacuhkan kemarahan Baekhyun.

"aku tahu arti dari diammu itu" Baekhyun menoleh padanya "kau pasti sedang berimajinasi tentang negeri dongeng diotak kecilmu itu" kemudian ia terkikik karena berhasil menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Terbukti dari Kyungsoo kini memandangi Baekhyun kesal.

"kau ada masalah denganku ?"

"Yup ! tentu saja. Ngomong – ngomong, kau mengacuhkanku setelah perjuanganku menjemputmu ditengah hujan"

Kyungsoo menganga kecil "aku merasa mendengar suatu permintaan balas budi. Ini mobil Chanyeol dan secara teknis Chanyeol-lah yang menjemputku. Benarkan Chanyeol ?"

"kau benar. Jadi, kau harus membalas budi padaku" jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran.

"YAA ! kalian berkonspirasi melawanku !" jerit Baekhyun pada mereka berdua. Kemudian mempout dikursinya tanpa menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang terus menerus menertawainya dari belakang.

Sementara Chanyeol memperhatikan kekasihnya.

Dan Kyungsoo menyadari itu sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun gadis yang baik..

Baekhyun gadis yang lucu..

Ia sangat paham seberapa banyak Chanyeol mengagumi sosok Baekhyun. Hal itu dapat dijelaskan dengan mudah bila ia melihat keteduhan dan ketenangan dalam wajah Chanyeol saat ia bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo bersyukur dengan semua kesempurnaan cinta sahabatnya. Ia bersyukur karena Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"kau tahu Baek, aku akan menciummu disini, didepan Kyungsoo jika kau cemberut seperti itu" ia mendengar Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh malas padanya "kau sangat mesum" kemudian ia berbicara kepada Kyungsoo "ayolah Kyung ! jangan habiskan waktumu untuk mendapatkan uang dengan melukis negeri dongeng, dimana hal itu tidak ada didunia ini. Demi Tuhan ! kau harus melukis dongeng penuh warna untuk menciptakan pelangi dalam hidupmu sendiri dan biarkan pangeran yang tampan menjemputmu disaat turun hujan yang menjengkelkan seperti hari ini"

"Baekhyun ! aku menyukai hujan"

"ya, dan aku tidak menyukainya karena kau tidak pernah membawa payung, memilih untuk kedinginan dibawah halte kecil kemudian akhirnya aku akan menjemputmu. Sudah kubilang, kau harus mulai merima Sehun. Dia bahkan selalu ada untukmu.. kecuali hari ini"

"Baek ! kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahas ini. Jangan katakan padaku jika kau berusaha untuk membelot. Kau tahu dengan jelas apa alasanku tidak pernah menerima Sehun"

"Astaga ! Demi si jelek Chanyeol-"

"Hey Baek ! aku kekasihmu" protes Chanyeol dari bangku kemudi.

"diam kau Jerk ! Demi Tuhan Kyung.. kau harus melupakan fakta bahwa Luhan menyukai Sehun"

"kau benar" Kyungsoo menyetujui "dan aku juga harus melupakan fakta bahwa Sehun menyukaiku"

"YA TUHAAANN ! KAU MEMBUATKU MARAH"

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas "aku ahli dalam hal itu"

"terserah kau sajalah !" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan lalu memutuskan untuk bersandar pada kursinya. Ia segera tersentak karena baru menyadari sesuatu kemudian menoleh cepat pada Kyungsoo.

"Katakan padaku ! Apa yang kau lamunkan dihalte bus tadi hingga kau tidak tahu jika aku sudah datang dan apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti orang paling idiot didunia dan mantel siapa yang kau pakai itu ?"

"kau tidak akan pernah menduganya.." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, merapatkan mantel untuk membungkus tubuh mungilnya

"aku sudah menemukannya Baek. Pangeranku".

 ** _._**

 ** _Within Living memory_**

 ** _._**

Jika kau bertanya pada Kyungsoo mengenai apa warna dari sebuah cinta, maka ia akan menjawab merah muda persis seperti kedua pipi chubby-nya yang kini tengah merona.

Senyum tak pernah luntur dari bibir Kyungsoo bahkan hingga ia mendudukkan dirinya didepan kanvas putih bersih yang selalu menjadi diary perjalanan hidupnya.

Ia akan melukis dengan warna – warna gelap jika hatinya sedang gelisah atau merasa bosan dan melukis dengan warna cerah bila ia merasa bahagia.

Namun seperti yang ia ketahui selama ini, ia selalu gagal melukis dengan warna cerah karena dia tidak memiliki apapun untuk merasakan sesuatu yang dinamakan kebahagiaan.

Kegagalan itu perlahan mampu ia atasi semenjak Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan hadir dalam dunia kecilnya.

Tetapi, kebahagiaan itu masih belum cukup karena hanya separuh dari lukisannya yang berwarna cerah sementara sisi lainnya tetap dengan warna gelap. Ia ingin mencari apa yang hilang dari hatinya agar ia mampu melukis warna cerah dalam kanvas yang ia sebut sebagai 'dunia kecil'.

Karena kanvas adalah dunia Kyungsoo.

Dimana ia bisa melukis apapun dan mencurahkan segala hal yang meluap dalam dirinya.

 _Ddrrrtttt…!_

Telinga Kyungsoo mendengar bunyi getar ponselnya diatas ranjang. Ia bergerak untuk meraih benda itu untuk melihat sebuah pesan yang tertera dalam layar ponselnya.

 _From ; Luhan_

 _Aku akan menjadi jamur disini._

"sial ! aku lupa"

Kyungsoo menyambar mantel secara acak, memakainya dengan sangat buru – buru sambil berlari menuruni tangga rumahnya. Kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya dengan bunyi klik serta mengambil 1 buah payung untuk melindunginya dari hujan yang tidak juga reda.

Kaki kecil itu berlari menapaki jalanan basah dibawah guyuran air hujan. Ia terus berlari hingga berhenti pada sebuah café kecil tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

"aku tidak harus mengatakan maaf meskipun aku terlambat"

"aku tahu itu. Dan aku benar – benar akan menjadi jamur kemudian memakan semua tugas sekolah kita dan kau akan berakhir memutari halaman sekolah dengan kaki kecilmu itu"

"santai.. santai ! kau sudah pesankan aku kopi ?"

"tentu. Karena aku orang yang sangat pengertian. Kopi hitam kental untukmu" Luhan tersenyum menyodorkan secangkir kopi kedepan Kyungsoo.

"kau tahu, terkadang kebaikanmu membuatku takut karena aku pasti akan mendengar suatu permintaan dibelakangnya"

Luhan tertawa dengan kecurigaan Kyungsoo " kau mengenalku dengan sangat baik. Jadi kerjakan tugas bodoh ini dan aku akan menikmati kopiku"

"ini semacam penindasan" protes Kyungsoo diantara kesibukkannya menyelesaikan tugas sekolah mereka. Tanpa menyadari jika pandangan Luhan jatuh pada mantel yang Kyungsoo pakai.

"tidakkah kau berpikir jika benda ini terlalu besar untukmu Kyung ?"

"apanya ?"

"mantel itu"

"mantel ?" Kyungsoo melihat dirinya. Ia tidak sadar jika telah memakai mantel milik pemuda misterius tadi. Namun segera menggelengkan kepala memutuskan untuk lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas yang masa deadlinenya akan jatuh besok.

Luhan melirik Kyungsoo dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya.

"apa itu dari kekasihmu ? aku tahu ini pasti akan terjadi karena kau selalu mengatakan omong kosong itu"

"omong kosong apa ?"

"kau bilang, kau akan menemukan seseorang yang benar – benar kau cintai suatu hari nanti. Dan Lihat ! kau pasti menemukan orang itu hari ini. Diantara hujan segila ini lalu ia membawakan sesuatu yang bisa melindungimu"

Apa dia akan begitu ?

Menemukan orang yang benar – benar ia cintai diantara guyuran hujan ?

Dia tidak tahu siapa pemuda itu dan kecil kemungkinan untuk melihatnya kembali jika bukan karena takdir.

Dimana takdir mengharapkan Kyungsoo untuk mengembalikan mantel yang sekarang ia pakai.

Bukankah itu konyol ?

"kau tahu Kyung, semua pasti karena hujan"

Kyungsoo tertegun dengan Luhan yang berusaha membaca ekspresi pada wajahnya. Ia hanya menggeleng kecil, beralih untuk menghitung tetesan hujan yang mengalir pada jendela kaca disisinya.

"mungkin ini yang disebut takdir atau hanya kebetulan karena sampai sekarang, aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu"

 ** _._**

 ** _Within Living memory_**

 ** _._**

"Jongin ! Lihat dirimu ! kau bahkan tidak bertambah tinggi setelah aku tidak melihatmu selama 3 tahun" Chanyeol tertawa mengejek saat ia mengukur tinggi badan Jongin dengan dirinya.

"salahkan kaki bodohmu itu yang kelebihan kalsium. Sialan !"

"aku tidak akan menyangkal itu. Tapi dilihat dari penampilanmu.." Chanyeol meneliti Jongin dengan matanya "agak aneh saat kau tidak memakai mantelmu disaat hujan seperti ini"

Jongin melihat dirinya "kau benar. Tapi aku bertemu seseorang yang kedinginan dan aku memberikan mantelku padanya"

 _Apa ? memberikannya ?_

Jika Chanyeol tidak salah ingat, mantel itu adalah benda kesayangan Jongin dimana ada kenangan mengenai orang tua Jongin disitu. Maka akan sangat aneh jika Jongin memberikannya kepada orang lain.

"semudah itu kau memberikannya ?"

Jongin mengangguk "sebenarnya tidak mudah. Tapi dia membutuhkannya"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut "dia siapa ? apa kau punya seorang kekasih disini ? kau sudah dewasa rupanya"

"mungkin kau berusaha mengolokku sekarang. Tapi sungguh, aku bertemu dengan seseorang dijalan dan dia kedinginan. Jadi.. aku memberikannya"

"wow..! seseorang mengatakan jika dia sedang tertarik kepada seseorang" Chanyeol mengejeknya.

"kurasa aku tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai 'tertarik'" kata Jongin berusaha menyangkal meski itu terlihat sia – sia bagi Chanyeol. Ia dapat membaca semuanya dari wajah sahabatnya tanpa harus bertanya. Tapi, ini yang pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang Kim Jongin merona saat membicarakan seseorang.

"Jadi, kau tahu siapa namanya ?"

"Umm.. nama ?" Jongin nampak kebingungan sementara rahang Chanyeol jatuh kebawah.

"jangan katakan padaku jika kau lupa tidak menanyakan namanya !"

Jongin menggaruk tengkukknya "maaf.. tapi aku benar – benar lupa" ia memainkan aliran air dibawah kakinya. membuat jalan kecil agar aliran itu bersatu dengan yang lainnya "ini hanya semudah aku membuat mereka bersama-" Jongin melihat aliran kecil yang ia ciptakan "aku akan menemukannya lagi" tegas Jongin penuh rasa percaya diri.

"terkadang aku berpikir jika kepercayaan dirimu yang setinggi langit itu memuakkan" suara Chanyeol sedikit bergetar karena udara begitu dingin. Mereka tidak bisa berdiri ditempat ini lebih lama lagi "semoga hal itu terjadi dan aku bersumpah jika kita benar – benar membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat"

Jongin melirik Chanyeol curiga "aku tahu, kau pasti minta ditraktir kopi"

"dan aku juga tahu jika kau tidak bisa menolak permintaanku"

Jongin mendengus "Baiklah, aku melihat café kecil disana" ia menunjuk pada bangunan kecil 25 meter dari jarak mereka berdiri.

Chanyeol cukup kesulitan untuk menemukan café yang Jongin maksud. Butuh 2 menit dan dia menemukannya. "aku tidak bisa memarkir mobilku disana" Chanyeol menggeleng kecewa "bisa kita cari tempat lain ?"

"buka matamu bodoh ! mungkin tubuh tinggi memang tidak membuatmu sedikit pintar !"

"hey ! aku tersinggung" rupanya Chanyeol merajuk "akan sangat mencolok saat kita memakai payung yang sama. Lagipula hujan masih segila ini. Aku tidak mau basah. Serius"

"kalau begitu aku akan memakai payungnya sendiri" Jongin bersiul meninggalkan Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Yach ! tapi aku tidak mengatakan jika aku menolak payungnya" Chanyeol berteriak sementara Jongin hanya membalas dengan tawa kecil "kemari kau Jongin !"

Jongin mengendikkan bahu cuek. Ia berjalan santai sementara Chanyeol berlarian dibelakangnya. Hujan memang tidak memiliki keinginan untuk berhenti hari ini. Menikmati hujan merupakan hal paling favorit bagi Jongin. Tidak seperti pria dibelakangnya yang malah ketakutan dengan air hujan karena baginya jika hujan turun maka udara akan berubah menjadi sangat dingin.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Jongin, sesuatu menghangatkannya meski ia tidak memakai mantel kesayangannya hari ini. Seseorang diam – diam telah menyelinap kedalam hatinya tanpa permisi. Ekspresi kebingungan dari raut wajahnya yang begitu cantik, mata bulatnya yang begitu lucu serta bibir manis yang menyunggingkan senyum meski tidak ada perkataan yang Jongin dengar dari sana.

Seseorang yang memeluk dirinya sendiri dibawah halte telah menarik perhatian Jongin. Ia tidak sadar sampai naluri menuntunnya untuk mendekati gadis mungil bersurai gelap itu. Baginya, gadis itu lebih indah daripada hujan.

Menampar dirinya sendiri mungkin adalah pilihan terbaik Jongin saat ini. Ia harus membawa keluar dirinya dari lamunan mengenai gadis mungil itu. Mungkin dia harus mencarinya nanti. Untuk memiliki namanya dan untuk memiliki senyum indah itu untuk dirinya.

Saat sampai didekat pintu café Jongin berhenti untuk melihat Chanyeol yang sudah setengah basah dibelakangnya. Anggap saja itu hukuman yang pantas karena Chanyeol menghina tinggi badannya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu setelah 3 tahun Jongin tinggal diluar negeri.

Jongin menertawainya kemudian melirik suasana café melalui jendela kaca didekatnya.

Mata Jongin mengerjap tidak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat.

 _"_ _gadis itu…"_

.

.

.

"apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau menghitung hujan seperti sekarang ?" Luhan bertanya padanya setelah menyeruput seteguk kopinya.

"sesuatu yang indah" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh. Ia masih sibuk menghitung tetesan hujan meski ia sempat mendengar dengusan jengkel dari Luhan. Tapi biarkan itu berlalu dengan adanya seseorang yang memandang Kyungsoo dari luar jendela.

Ditengah guyuran hujan.

Dibawah payung putih yang tidak asing baginya.

Dan senyum serta sorot mata teduh itu.

"aku benar – benar yakin jika hari ini terjadi karena takdir" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada orang diluar sana sementara Luhan menggeleng keras. Mengikuti kemana jatuhnya pandangan Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum pada sahabatnya.

"semua karena hujan"

.

.

.

Chanyeol bertekad jika ia akan menghajar Jongin karena berani membuatnya basah. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi karena Jongin menoleh padanya dengan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan "Chanyeol, apakah cinta benar – benar ada ?"

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan sahabat pintarnya itu berubah jadi idiot. Tapi senyuman lebar seseorang didalam sana dapat menjelaskan semua keidiotan yang Jongin lakukan.

Chanyeol meletakkan telapak tangannya pada pundak Jongin "cinta benar – benar ada dan kau sedang merasakannya-" ia memberi jeda untuk melempar senyum kecil pada gadis mungil didalam café "diantara semua orang didunia, kau memilih Kyungsoo untuk menjadi cinta pertamamu"..

.

.

.

Jongin mengangguk "semua karena hujan"

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "tidak, semua karena takdir"

 ** _._**

 ** _Within Living memory_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Semua orang mengatakan jika itu karena takdir, tapi sekarang.. bagiku semua karena hujan._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Within Living memory_**

 ** _._**

Kyungsoo meninju selimut didadanya "mimpi sialan ! darimana munculnya sakit kepala ini" ia menggerutu diantara usahanya untuk bangun. Setidaknya, pagi ini ia berhasil keluar dari dunia dongeng yang hanya berputar disekitar Jongin meskipun ia tidak pernah bisa lari dari hantaman nyeri yang meninju otaknya.

Seharusnya ia tersenyum sekarang karena Jongin adalah miliknya. Tapi, ia tidak merasa seperti itu.

Bahagia ?

Ia juga tidak bisa lagi merasakan itu.

Jongin sudah tidak ada didunia ini dan Kyungsoo harus menerimanya.

Semua karena hujan dan kini Kyungsoo membencinya.

Hujan telah merubah hidup Kyungsoo. Memutarbalik dunianya hingga cerita kacau akhirnya terlukis dalam 'dunia kecli'nya.

Tidak pernah ada warna cerah lagi dalam kanvas yang ia sebut sebagai 'dunia kecil' itu, ia cenderung melukis semua hal dengan warna – warna gelap. Karena sesungguhnya, ia tidak ingin bertahan disini.

Dalam kesepian, kesendirian dan tanpa Jongin yang dulu selalu ada disisinya.

Kyungsoo membuang selimutnya kesamping, memejamkan mata sejenak karena sesuatu mencoba berontak dari dalam sana. Ia hanya ingin bebas dari semua masalalu mengenai Jongin.

Semuanya..

Tapi ia tidak pernah percaya dengan dirinya.. bisakah ia melalu semua hari mengerikan ini tanpa Jongin ?

Lalu siapa dirinya ?

Kenapa dunianya hanya berputar disekeliling Jongin yang bahkan tidak pernah hadir dalam hidupnya sekarang.

Bisakah dia menyusulnya ?

Atau..

Bisakah Jongin kembali untuk sekedar mengatakan bahwa 'semua akan baik – baik saja' ?

Tapi benarkah jika hanya itu yang Kyungsoo harapkan dari Jongin ?

Dia tidak tahu.

Dan dia tidak akan pernah tahu karena kehilangan itu terjadi begitu cepat dan sangat tiba – tiba.

"aku merindukanmu, Jongin" Kyungsoo berbisik pada hembusan angin kecil dijendela kamarnya. Ia memandang kosong pada kupu – kupu yang hinggap pada dahan pohon didepan jendelanya. Kyungsoo tidak berbicara apapun, mata sembabnya hanya terus mengawasi kupu – kupu kecil yang terbang bebas dan nampak begitu ringan.

"bisakah aku sebebas kalian ?"

 ** _._**

 ** _Within Living memory_**

 ** _._**

"aku tidak tahu kenapa semua jadi sebodoh ini Park Chanyeol !" Baekhyun menjerit pada Chanyeol yang berdiri memunggunginya "dia sahabatku dan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku ? pada persahabatan kami ? kau menghancurkannya !"

"aku tahu apa yang telah aku lakukan" jawab Chanyeol tanpa berbalik pada Baekhyun dibelakangnya "karena itu, kau harus menyerah untuk mengejarku Baek"

"apa kau bercanda ? kau menyuruhku untuk menyerah ?" suara bergetar Baekhyun menggema diseluruh lorong tempat mereka berdiri "kau menyuruhku menyerah karena kau yang pertama menyerah disini. Sebenarnya siapa Jongin ? dan lihat apa yang telah ia hancurkan disini ! aku benar – benar membencinya !" Baekhyun berteriak dengan geraman marah yang meluap dari dirinya.

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal kuat, rahang pemuda itu mengeras seiring dengan emosi yang siap meledak "kau tidak tahu apapun tentang Jongin ! Seharusnya kau membenciku bukan membencinya. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya ? jika bukan karena Jongin-" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar "jika bukan karena Jongin, KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MELIHATKU BERDIRI DISINI BYUN BAEKHYUN ! AKU AKAN MATI BERSAMANYA DAN ITU SUDAH SANGAT JELAS KARENA AKU MEMBUNUHNYA !"

Baekhyun tersentak bukan karena Chanyeol yang berteriak marah padanya, tapi lebih karena semua kenyataan bodoh ini. Ia pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya tapi tetap saja kebodohan ini masih begitu menyakitkan baginya.

Apalagi semua kebenaran ini Chanyeol sedirilah yang mengatakannya. Ia mengakuinya.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol sendu "Chanyeol ?" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar "berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri karena kematian Jongin. Bukankah Kyungsoo juga mengatakan bahwa dia baik – baik saja ?" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya "dia berkata padaku bahwa dia baik – baik saja. Tapi kenapa semua ini membuatku sakit ?" isakan kecil lolos dari bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol mampu mendengarnya meski Baekhyun berusaha meredam suara tangisan menyedihkan itu.

Mulut Chanyeol terbuka, siap untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun Baekhyun mendahuluinya "kenapa dia mengatakan 'tidak apa – apa' padaku dengan air mata sialan itu ?" Chanyeol nampak tidak bergeming sedikitpun, Baekhyun membuang napasnya pelan "aku tahu jika Jongin sangat berharga bagimu Chanyeol. Dan kau juga tahu jika Kyungsoo sangat berharga bagiku" Baekhyun memberitahunya sementara cairan kepedihan terus mengalir dari mata indah Baekhyun yang semakin memerah "aku akan menunggumu" tegas Baekhyun syarat akan keputusasaan. Ia mundur beberapa langkah lalu berbalik meninggalkan punggung Chanyeol yang bergetar hebat.

Seharusnya ia mengejar Baekhyun seperti yang dulu ia lakukan.

Tapi itu dulu dan sekarang semuanya telah berbeda.

Chanyeol tidak akan mampu mengejar Baekhyun kembali karena takut jika pertahanan kokoh yang ia bangun akan runtuh seketika jika ia melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun-nya yang sangat ia cintai..

Dan Baekhyun-nya yang sudah ia sakiti..

"maafkan aku Baekkie.."

 ** _._**

 ** _Within Living memory_**

 ** _._**

 _Mereka berdua memasuki mobil dengan Jongin sebagai juru kemudinya._

 _"_ _bahkan sampai sekarang, aku masih tidak percaya jika kau adalah kekasih si pendek itu" kata Chanyeol setelah Jongin menjalankan mobil mereka diantara gerimis pada sore hari dimusim panas. Ini masih bulan Juni dan tidak aneh jika hujan terus mengguyur kota Seoul tidak peduli siang ataupun malam._

 _"_ _Hei, pacarmu juga pendek" Jongin memperingatkan "Jangan mengolok kekasih imutku"_

 _"_ _aku tidak akan berani" kata Chanyeol "lagipula Baekhyun lebih imut daripada Kyungsoo"_

 _Jongin harus menyabarkan dirinya berkali – kali jika mereka berdua telah terlibat dengan perselisihan mengenai siapa yang lebih imut ? Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun ?_

 _Tentu saja tidak akan ada pemenang disini. Dan kau pasti tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi._

 _Perjalanan mereka menuju kota kecil Chungju untuk berburu makanan kesukaan kekasih masing – masing dipenuhi dengan jalanan yang basah oleh air hujan. Tapi memang ini biasanya selalu terjadi dihampir seluruh jalan mengingat musim panas memiliki hujan lebat yang mengerikan. Dan mereka tidak berharap itu terjadi hari ini._

 _"_ _cara mengemudimu hari ini sungguh bagus dibandingkan kau yang biasanya mengemudi seperti seekor kuda"_

 _"_ _apa aku baru saja mendengar suatu hinaan ?"_

 _"_ _tidak juga" jawab Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi "itu pujian yang terselubung"_

 _Chanyeol merubah posisi menyandarkan kepala pada jendela mobil. Mengamati dedaunan yang basah oleh air hujan. Suhu diluar begitu dingin sementara suhu hangat berada dalam mobil mereka, mengakibatkan kaca mobil mereka berembun hingga menghalangi pandangan._

 _"_ _Chanyeol ?" paggil Jongin diantara konsentrasinya mengemudi ditengah hujan._

 _"_ _aku sangat mencintainya dan aku ingin menjaganya" Chanyeol melihat Jongin menghirup napas dalam "bisakah aku melakukan itu ?"_

 _"_ _hey Jongin ! bicara omong kosong apa kau ? kenapa itu terdengar seperti kita akan ditabrak truk bermuatan 10 ton" kata Chanyeol bercanda._

 _Jongin menoleh padanya dengan senyuman kecil "jika dengan ditabrak truk bermuatan 10 ton aku bisa menjaganya, maka aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan memastikan bahwa dia selalu tersenyum"_

 _Tidak ada kebohongan disitu dan ajaibnya, Chanyeol bisa melihat ketulusan Jongin. Ia tertegun dengan besarnya cinta sahabatnya kemudian kembali menyandar pada kursi dengan mata terpejam._

 _"_ _jika memang cintamu sebesar itu, kau boleh melakukannya Jongin. Aku mengizinkannya karena kau orang yang bodoh" kemudian Chanyeol juga tersenyum mengingat betapa ia mencintai Baekhyun. Sepertinya ketakutan Jongin jika tidak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo tertular padanya._

 _Ia sekarang merasa takut._

 _Dan terus memejamkan mata._

 _._

 _._

 _Kau tidak akan menyangka jika Chanyeol melihat semua itu._

 _Tubuhnya memar akibat menabrak pintu besi karena Jongin mendorongnya keluar dari dalam mobil._

 _Sementara mobil mereka hancur._

 _Hantaman truk bermuatan 6 ton berkecepatan diatas seratus kilometer perjam memiliki kekuatan seperti bom atom yang meledak disisi depan. Mobil mereka terseret sejauh 10 meter mengakibatkan deritan besi dengan meninggalkan goresan panjang pada jalanan basah disekitar Chanyeol. Teriakan mesin yang seakan robek, bunyi menyedihkan dari pintu mobil kemudi yang melesat memotong dahan pohon disekitar mereka._

 _Ada jeritan mengerikan memukul gendang telinganya._

 _Kemudian hening._

 _Keheningan yang mengerikan ketika tubuh itu terguling dan jatuh kedalam jurang yang menganga disisi kiri jalan._

 _Dia tidak menyukai hujan._

 _Dan kini dia membenci hujan._

 _Mata tajam Chanyeol menatap kosong pada api kecil yang menjilat jalanan basah, ia beralih pada tetesan darah segar yang mengalir memenuhi jalan karena hujan turun semakin deras._

 _Tidak ada nyawa dimata Chanyeol hingga suara sirine ambulance menyentak kesadarannya._

 _Chanyeol tiba – tiba merasa pusing, ingin memejamkan matanya kembali. Seperti tadi, saat hawa hangat menyelimuti mobil mereka dengan senyum cerah Jongin ketika membicarakan Kyungsoo._

 _Suhu tubuhnya memanas seketika, dimana itu menjadi hal yang sangat konyol saat ia berdiri ditengah hujan._

 _Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya kecuali aliran air mata bercampur hujan dipermukaan wajahnya._

 _Apakah dia harus berteriak ?_

 _Atau dia harus menangis ?_

 _Pada akhirnya ia membeku hingga seluruh dunianya berubah gelap._

 ** _._**

 ** _Within Living memory_**

 ** _._**

"Chanyeol ?" Kyungsoo menusuk pipi Chanyeol dengan jarinya. Kemudian tersenyum saat Chanyeol menoleh padanya "kau harus berhenti memikirkan semua itu atau aku bersumpah akan menjauhimu"

"kau tidak akan bisa melakukan itu"

"kenapa ?" Kyungsoo melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada "kenapa aku tidak bisa menjauhimu ?"

Bibir Chanyeol tertarik membentuk senyuman kecil. Tapi Kyungsoo menyadari hal lain dalam senyuman itu. Ada kepedihan didalam sana hingga menyeret Kyungsoo masuk kedalam dunia yang dipenuhi dengan mimpi buruk. Mata Chanyeol mengisyaratkan sebuah..

Kehilangan.

Kyungsoo melihat semuanya. Ada Jongin dan juga Baekhyun disana.

"kau harus menghentikan ini" Kyungsoo berjalan mundur "aku takut, semua ini akan menyakitiku dan menyakiti ikatan yang telah kalian miliki"

"Kyung-"

"TIDAK ! JANGAN KATAKAN APAPUN PADAKU" Kyungsoo menjerit "singkirkan dirimu yang menyedihkan ini Park Chanyeol. Aku sangat muak padamu. Dimana kau yang dulu ? dimana semua keceriaan yang kau miliki dulu ?" Kyungsoo berusaha bertahan agar tidak menangis. Ia sudah cukup menjadi perempuan cengeng semenjak_"sialan ! apa aku semenyedihkan itu hingga kau selalu melihatku dengan air matamu Chanyeol ?!" ada keputusasaan dalam suara bergetar Kyungsoo.

Topeng itu akhirnya pecah. Kyungsoo meraung merasakan hantaman kuat dalam ruang hatinya. Ia terjerembab ketanah, memukul dadanya meski dengan kepalan lemah tangan Kyungsoo yang hanya ada kulit dan tulang disana.

Kyungsoo kehilangan banyak berat badan hingga ia sering sakit. Namun, bukan itu inti dari semuanya. Kepergian Jongin membawa dampak besar dalam semua ikatan yang mereka miliki. Lelaki yang sangat dicintai Kyungsoo ternyata telah membawa luka tidak hanya bagi dirinya dan juga Chanyeol. Tapi juga Baekhyun.

Mula – mula Chanyeol hanya melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Kemudian pemuda tinggi itu mengusap kasar air matanya sendiri. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak ingin Jongin marah padanya karena membuat kekasihnya menangis.

Tangan kekar Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo lembut, menuntun gadis itu masuk kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan Kyungsoo menemukan tempat untuk menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang selama ini ia tahan. Chanyeol tahu jika pelukan ini tidak akan membawa manfaat apapun, karena dia tidak akan bisa menjadi Jongin dimata Kyungsoo.

Bahkan dimatanya sendiri. Dia adalah Chanyeol yang mencintai Baekhyun, bukan Jongin yang mencintai Kyungsoo.

Tapi..

Chanyeol memejamkan mata untuk mengenyahkan Baekhyun dari otaknya. Yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah Kyungsoo bukan Baekhyun. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya meski Kyungsoo tidak membalas sedikitpun. Dia menyadari itu sepenuhnya. Meletakkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Kyungsoo, mengelus surai gelap Kyungsoo dengan sayang dan penuh perhatian.

"aku akan menjagamu, Kyungsoo"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END**

 **.**

 **.**

Finishhhhhhhhhh !

Yaaa.. jangan membunuh gue ataupun ngeroyok gue karena udah ngebuat mereka merana disini.. tapi sungguh emang Cuma itu yang muncul di kepala tidak jenius saya.

Ff ini masih fress banget karena baru saja selesai ketik.

Gue nunggu reviewnya, masukkannya, dan semuanya baik kritik maupun saran.

Sekarang tinggal reader yang memutuskan gimana kelanjutan ff ini.

SELESAI atau LANJUT ?

Yup ! makasih buat yang udah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak di ff saya.

salamcinta

JulianaHwang


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2, Within Living Memory_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kenangan manis itu, menjelma menjadi air mata yang menggelepar diwajahku_**

 ** _Bisakah kau mendongak untuk melihatnya ?_**

 ** _Hati yang hancur, jantung yang remuk_**

 ** _Serta isak tangis yang mengiringi kepergianmu_**

 ** _Bukankah kenangan itu ada untuk dikenang ? membentuk senyuman_**

 ** _Tapi kenapa ?_**

 ** _Kenapa hanya air mata yang muncul diwajahku ketika mengingatmu ?_**

 ** _Kemana perginya semua senyuman yang kau janjikan padaku ?_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kenapa aku masih mengingatnya ?

 _"_ _kami tidak pernah bisa menemukan jasad Kim Jongin"_

Kenapa aku selalu mengingatnya ?

 _"_ _aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo dan aku ingin menjaganya"_

Kenapa semua ini menyakitiku ?

 _"_ _Chanyeol ? bisakah sekali saja Jongin ada disini ? tersenyum kepada kita seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Bisakah dia kembali_"_

Kenapa semua ini membebaniku ?

 _"_ _aku akan menunggumu Chanyeol"_

Kenapa semua ini membuatku sangat hancur ?

 _"_ __kumohon, jangan katakan padaku bahwa Jongin pergi untuk selamanya !"_

Kenapa semua ini membuatku sangat gila ?

 _"_ _jasad Kim Jongin tidak ada disana_"_

Apakah dia masih hidup ?

 _"_ __kami juga tidak bisa memberi kepastian, tapi dia jatuh kedalam jurang. Kuatkanlah dirimu untuk menerima kenyataan yang lain_"_

Cukup !

Kenapa ?

kenapa ?

kenapa semua ini membuatku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri.

Luka itu, air mata itu, beban itu, keputusasaan itu, kepedihan itu_

"aku akan menjagamu, Kyungsoo"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Within Living Memory**

 **Juliana Hwang**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Drama, friendship, hurt/comfort**

 **Chapter : 2/?**

 **Warning : GS, Typo(s), Flashback, OOC, Alur hancur**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **I LOVE READER, I HATE SILENT READER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalannya cerita ini adalah sesuai dengan apa yang muncul dalam naluri saya. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita yang saya buat dan itu sungguh tidak disengaja.

Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

 **BANYAK FLASHBACK DISINI. ANDA HARUS JELI !**

 **HAPPY READING !**

.

.

.

 ** _Sangat sulit menerima kematian seseorang yang dicintai. Bahkan kita meyakini bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mati_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"istirahatlah !" kata Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan kurus Kyungsoo "jaga kesehatanmu ! aku tidak ingin menjemputmu di ruang kesehatan lagi seperti hari ini" sambung Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi pucat Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu lalu menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan melambai singkat sebelum meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap kosong pada kepergian Chanyeol lalu memutuskan untuk pergi masuk.

"aku pulang" kata Kyungsoo yang segera disambut oleh senyum cerah Ibunya.

"lihatlah putri _Eomma_ " sambut Nyonya Do masih dengan senyumannya "kau pasti lapar. Cuaca sedang dingin diluar, _Eomma_ akan menyiapkan sup rumput laut kesukaanmu. Bagaimana ? kau_"

 _"_ _apa ini ?" tanya Jongin bingung sementara sebelah tangannya mengaduk – aduk curiga pada makanan yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya._

 _"_ _astaga ! itu sup rumput Jongin. Itu menu wajib saat seseorang sedang berulang tahun. Kau serius tidak tahu ?"_

 _Jongin menggeleng "boleh kumakan ?"_

 _"_ _makanlah !" Kyungsoo tersenyum "kau pasti suka karena Ibuku membuatkannya untukmu"_

 _"_ _Ibu mertua membuatkannya untukku ?"_

 _Kyungsoo mendengus malas "jangan mulai please"_

 _Jongin terkekeh sebelum melahap sup rumput lautnya "wow, ini sangat enak. Kau mau aku suapi Kyungsoo say__

"_sayang ? Kyungsoo_" Nyonya Do mengelus pundaknya, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sang Ibu lalu tersenyum meminta maaf.

"maaf. _Eomma_ bilang apa tadi ? aku_ tidak dengar"

"apa yang kau pikirkan heum ?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "tidak ada. Aku hanya lelah"

Nyonya Do mengelus lengan putrinya sayang "baiklah, ganti bajumu ! _Eomma_ akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Melihat punggung Ibunya sekilas sebelum mendesah. Membawa kakinya untuk menapaki tangga memasuki kamarnya dilantai 2 lalu merebahkan diri pada kasurnya dengan kedua tangan telentang.

Tanpa sengaja tangan kanannya menyenggol dudukan kanvas, mengakibatkan kanvas yang semula diletakkan disana jatuh kelantai. Dengan malas Kyungsoo bangkit untuk mengembalikan kanvasnya ketempat semula, dia tidak suka jika ada barang tergeletak ditempat yang tidak sesuai hingga ia terhenyak setelah melihat lukisan dalam kanvasnya.

 ** _Deg_**

"ini_"

Jemari kurus Kyungsoo terulur untuk meraba lukisan di 'dunia kecilnya'. Bibirnya tersenyum pahit ketika rasa sakit dihatinya kembali meluap. Sekelebat kenangan bersama Jongin kembali terlintas, merayapi seluruh isi kepalanya, memaksa untuk terus - menerus menekan tombol ' _replay_ ' menayangkan dirinya dan juga Jongin dimasa lalu.

 _"_ _jadi kekasihku seorang pelukis !" Jongin bersorak bangga lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang "kau sangat keren" lanjutnya setelah Kyungsoo berontak dari pelukannya._

 _"_ _berhenti memelukku tiba – tiba Jongin !" omel Kyungsoo sambil berjongkok memunguti kuas dan cat airnya yang terjatuh "lagipula darimana kau muncul hingga tiba – tiba memelukku huh ?apa kau bisa teleportasi ?"_

 _"_ _mungkin" kata Jongin ikut berjongkok membantu Kyungsoo mengumpulkan alat lukisnya._

 _"_ _kau pasti bercanda"_

 _"_ _itu benar dan ini cat-mu. Boleh aku melihat lukisanmu yang lain ?" tanya Jongin sambil melangkah pergi, mengitari kamar Kyungsoo yang sekaligus menjadi galeri lukisan. Jongin berdecak kagum berkali – kali, melupakan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo sudah merengut memandanginya._

 _"_ _dasar ! apa gunanya kau meminta izin padaku jika pada dasarnya kau tidak membutuhkan persetujuanku" Kyungsoo masih mengomel sambil melanjutkan lukisannya yang tertunda gara – gara kedatangan mendadak Jongin._

 _Waktu berlalu, ia hampir menyelesaikan lukisannya jika saja tidak tersentak kaget_ lagi karena Jongin kembali memeluknya dari belakang. Membenamkan wajahnya dibahu sempit Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _kau tahu. Aku suka lukisanmu" bisik Jongin ditelinga kekasihnya "tapi kenapa semua hanya kastil dan negeri dongeng, tidak ada manusianya ? em maksudku_ raja dan ratu, atau puteri dan pangeran serta 7 kurcaci"_

 _Kyungsoo tergelak, perutnya bergerak naik turun karena tertawa dengan penuturan Jongin. Kenapa kekasihnya harus membawa 7 kurcaci ? lagipula Kyungsoo tidak sedang melukis istana Puteri Tidur. Dia hanya menyukai cerita dongeng, karena kesukaan itulah Kyungsoo menggunakan bakat melukisnya untuk menciptakan dunia bahagia dalam kanvasnya._

 _Dunia yang menyimpan makna dari kalimat 'happily ever after' bahagia selamanya._

 _Senyum manis Kyungsoo terkembang hanya dengan memikirkan kalimat itu, kemudian mengerucut sebal karena Jongin mencubit pipinya._

 _"_ _Ya ! itu sakit" protes Kyungsoo mengelus pipinya, Jongin tertawa renyah._

 _"_ _aku akan memberikanmu apapun di dunia ini jika kau bisa menunjukkan padaku lukisanmu yang terindah"_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum "kau yakin ? apapun ?"_

 _"_ _apapun" jawab Jongin mantap. Tidak terlalu memikirkan dengan apa yang ingin Kyungsoo minta. Palingan pacar mungilnya itu hanya akan meminta ice cream vanilla kesukaannya._

 _Mata Kyungsoo membulat lucu, Jongin semakin gemas dibuatnya. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium pipi putih pacar imutnya lagi._

 _"_ _jadi menurutmu, aku harus membuat lukisan yang seperti apa ?"_

 _"_ _aku ingin lukisan dunia dongeng"_

 _Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, bukankah semua lukisan yang dia buat memang sudah bertema dunia dongeng ?_

 _"_ _Jong_" kata Kyungsoo hendak protes namun Jongin mendahuluinya._

 _"_ _aku ingin dunia dongeng dimana ada Jongin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan disana. Kau tahu, bahagia selamanya" tutur Jongin sementara pelukannya pada perut Kyungsoo semakin erat. Pipi Kyungsoo merona merah muda._

 _"_ _kurasa kau melupakan satu orang"_

 _"_ _siapa ?" tanya Jongin penasaran._

 _"_ _Sehun"_

 _"_ _siapa Sehun ?"_

 _"_ _mungkin salah satu dari 7 kurcaci"_

 _"_ _hmm, terserah Kyungsoo-ku saja. yang terpenting, aku ingin melihat lukisan yang aku sebutkan tadi"_

 ** _Tes_**

 ** _Tes_**

Air mata Kyungsoo kembali meleleh menelusuri tulang pipinya. Kenangan manisnya bersama Jongin selalu berakhir dengan isak tangis. Didekapnya erat kanvas itu, air matanya terus mengalir menggenang dipermukaan kain kanvas menyebabkan sketsa lukisan disana terhapus.

Kyungsoo bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan lukisan itu saat Jongin masih ada disisinya, ia baru menggoreskan sketsa wajah pada beberapa bagian. Semenjak Jongin tidak pernah muncul lagi, Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah lagi menyentuh alat lukisnya. Ia membiarkan seluruh peralatan kesayangannya tak tersentuh dan berdebu.

Mata nanar Kyungsoo berkeliling mengitari kamarnya, bukan hanya alat lukisnya saja yang mengingatkan ia pada sosok Jongin. Tapi semuanya. Semua lukisan di dinding kamarnya meninggalkan jejak sentuhan jari Jongin, tempat tidurnya pernah menjadi tempat tidur Jongin saat kekasihnya itu jatuh sakit, kursi belajarnya pernah menjadi tempat Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo saat ia sibuk melukis, lantai kayu dibawah kakinya juga meninggalkan jejak telapak kaki Jongin disegala sudut, bahkan Ibunya sudah seperti menjadi Ibu Jongin karena kekasihnya itu sangat memperhatikan Ibu Kyungsoo_

"_hiks Jongin-ah" satu isakan kecil yang Kyungsoo coba tahan akhirnya bebas bersamaan dengan tubuh ringkihnya yang jatuh bersimpuh dilantai. Tangan kecilnya mencengkeram lantai kayu, membiarkan kanvas yang semula ia peluk tergeletak kembali dilantai. Ia sadar jika dirinya tidak akan pernah lepas dari sosok Jongin meskipun melarikan diri hingga ujung dunia. Jongin akan selalu ada kemanapun ia bersembunyi karena sejatinya Jongin telah bersemayam sangat dalam dihati Kyungsoo.

Air kesucian yang terus menetes semakin membasahi kain kanvas, sketsa disana perlahan lenyap seutuhnya. Hanya meninggalkan jejak air mata kepedihan yang terus mengalir seakan tiada lagi hari esok untuknya.

"kenapa kau meninggalkanku Jongin-ah ? _Hikss, aku bahkan_ hiks_ aku belum menunjukkan lukisan ini padamu. Bukankah _hiks bukankah kau sangat ingin melihatnya ? a-aku_ aku juga belum mengatakan apa permintaanku padamu_ hiks kenapa kau pergi_?"

Pintu kayu diujung ruangan berderit terbuka, Ibu Kyungsoo muncul dari sana. Segera menyergap tubuh putrinya untuk sekedar memberikan kehangatan. Meringankan penderitaan yang selama ini ditahan oleh putrinya "menangislah sayang ! _Eomma_ ada disini"

"_hiks _Eomma_ _ aku merindukannya" Kyungsoo terisak dalam pelukan sang Ibu, menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya disana "_ku bilang aku merindukannya. Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Rasanya aku ingin mati untuk bisa bersamanya_"

Kedua mata Nyonya Do telah ikut basah, ia memeluk Kyungsoo semakin dalam. Mencium puncak kepala putrinya dengan air mata yang jatuh pada helaian surai gelap Kyungsoo " _Eomma_ tahu sayang, _Eomma_ juga merindukan Jongin"

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _Within Living Memory_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kau akan mencoba untuk menemukan arti_** **** ** _dari_** **** ** _kematian, tetapi yang kau temukan hanyalah kepedihan._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"hey Jongin bodoh ! dimana kau ?" gumam Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda jangkung itu menerawang jauh melalui jendela kaca disampingnya. Pemandangan para pejalan kaki terlihat buram akibat tetesan air hujan yang menempel dari sisi luar menimbulkan embun dibagian dalam.

Secangkir _coffee latte_ dimeja ia biarkan tak tersentuh, menyebabkan cairan kental yang semula panas berubah dingin. Sedingin hatinya.

Chanyeol berulang kali membuang napas berat. Berharap cara itu bisa mengurangi rasa gundah dihatinya. Kemudian dia pasrah saat hatinya malah semakin terasa nyeri, memutuskan untuk memandang keluar jendela sambil menghitung tetesan hujan.

Tidak terasa 4 musim telah berlalu_lagi. Hari ini adalah hujan pertama musim panas di awal bulan Juni. Chanyeol mengernyit saat dirinya kembali mengingat Jongin. Ini adalah musim panas yang kedua kalinya harus ia lalui tanpa Jongin.

1 tahun lalu adalah kematian Jongin tepat pada hari 1 tahun hubungan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo. Karena itu Jongin merengek seperti bocah, meminta ditemani ke Kota Chungju untuk membelikan Kyungsoo beberapa makanan spesial. Chanyeol menyetujui tanpa menduga jika hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya, kesempatan terakhirnya untuk menunjukan pada Jongin bahwa dia adalah sahabat yang baik.

Chanyeol tersenyum getir, tidak sadar jika Luhan sudah duduk didepannya.

"kenapa kau kemari ?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

Luhan mengendikkan bahu "tidak ada. Aku hanya melihat laki – laki yang sedang meratapi hidupnya"

"terus saja mengejekku"

"bagaimana kau dengan Baekhyun ?" Luhan bertanya setelah menyesap kopinya, meletakkan kembali cangkirnya kemeja lalu menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

"kami sudah lama berpisah"

"aku tahu, tapi dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia akan menunggumu"

Punggung Chanyeol menegang. Tak ayal perkataan Luhan bagai tombak tajam yang menusuk jantungnya hingga tembus. Meninggalkan rongga yang terasa perih dan sakit. Mata Chanyeol sudah memerah dan panas. Ternyata setelah waktu berlalu selama ini, hatinya masih lemah jika mendengar nama Baekhyun. Pertahanan kuatnya selalu runtuh ketika hatinya kembali menjerit memanggil nama Baekhyun.

"katakan pada Baekhyun_ untuk jangan pernah menungguku" jawab Chanyeol setelah cukup mampu menguasai dirinya.

Ada suara pintu tertutup pelan dibelakang mereka kemudian_

Hening.

Luhan diam selama beberapa menit. Memandang kosong pada permukaan kopi hitamnya. Tidak biasanya dia memesan kopi hitam karena dia tidak menyukai rasanya. Dia akan lebih memilih _cappuccino_ dengan hiasan _whipped cream_ diatasnya atau _latte_ seperti milik Chanyeol. Tapi dia sedang memikirkan Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya yang sangat mencintai kopi hitam dan _ice cream_ rasa _vanilla._

Mulut Luhan mengeluarkan desahan kecil. Prihatin dengan hidup sahabatnya yang mendadak kacau. Sudah lebih dari 3 musim berlalu Baekhyun tidak mau berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. _Yeah_ , semua orang tahu alasannya apa. Semua karena Chanyeol yang memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak, melepaskan Baekhyun untuk menjaga sahabatnya yang lain yaitu Kyungsoo.

Kepulan asap transparan diatas kopinya mengambang tanpa arah. Terkadang menguap ke kanan atau ke kiri mengikuti hembusan angin kecil disekitarnya. Luhan seperti melihat _refleksi_ dirinya disana. Dia yang tidak tahu kemana harus pergi. Dia yang tidak tahu harus berada di pihak Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo.

Jika berada dipihak Kyungsoo maka sama saja membiarkan hubungan kedua sahabatnya terus memburuk. Namun jika ia berada dipihak Baekhyun, siapa yang akan mendukung Kyungsoo ? bahkan setelah 3 orang seperti dirinya, Ibu Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang terus menghibur dan mendukung Kyungsoo untuk bangkit tidak memberikan hasil apapun.

Kyungsoo selalu menoleh ke masa lalu ketika Luhan menuntunnya ke depan, Kyungsoo selalu terisak dan hancur meski Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa 'semua akan baik – baik saja'. Karena Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa semuanya telah berantakan.

Persahabatan

dan

Cinta

Kyungsoo mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa dia tidak berhak lagi memiliki 2 hal itu dalam hidupnya.

"kalian pasti merindukannya_" perkataan Luhan menarik perhatian Chanyeol, pemuda itu melupakan kegiatannya menghitung tetesan hujan. Beralih menatap Luhan, menunggu kelanjutan.

"_aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang kalian berdua rasakan. Tapi aku cukup dekat dengan Jongin. Dia orang yang baik dan ramah juga sangat _supel,_ kami berteman karena dia kekasih Kyungsoo. Kau juga tahu saat hujan hari itu kita melihat drama mereka berdua disini. Ditempat ini. Kau dan Jongin diluar sana dan aku didalam sini dengan Kyungsoo. Kau tahu, mereka sangat manis_" terang Luhan dengan senyuman kecil.

Mata Chanyeol semakin memerah, dia mengangguk – angguk kecil. Sengaja tidak mengatakan apapun. Membiarkan Luhan terus bercerita mengenai sahabatnya. Berharap semoga dengan cerita kecil itu sakit dihatinya dapat terobati meski tidak sepenuhnya. Luka dihatinya terlanjur menganga lebar, tidak akan pernah rusak bahkan semakin parah bersimbah darah. Terlalu sakit untuk dirasakan dan terlalu sulit untuk diabaikan.

"entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo menyukai bunga_" wajah Luhan tertunduk "_saat aku berkunjung kerumahnya, dia sedang menanam bunga. Dia mengatakan padaku jika bunga – bunga itu untuk Jongin_" suara Luhan semakin lirih "tapi kemudian dia berlari memelukku sambil menangis bertanya padaku dimana dia harus meletakkan bunga – bunga itu nanti ? dia tidak tahu dimana makam Jongin, memohon padaku untuk menunjukkan dimana tempatnya yang bahkan aku dan kau-pun tidak tahu_ ak- aku_" suara Luhan tersangkut ditenggorokan, tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan ceritanya. Pasrah dengan air kesedihan yang tumpah menggenang dipangkuannya. Dia terisak pelan. Tubuh rampingnya bergetar kuat, menahan diri agar tidak menjerit kepada Tuhan karena memberikan takdir mengerikan ini pada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol ingin bangkit, menenangkan Luhan yang terus menangis pilu. Tapi apa daya, wajahnya juga telah basah oleh air mata. Rasa bersalah kian menumpuk dirongga hatinya. Apa gunanya dia hidup sekarang ? hidupnya tidak berguna, hidupnya ada hanya untuk melukai Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tanpa dia sadari.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _Within Living Memory_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _aku menyadari rasa sakit menjerit terdengar keras diotakku_**

 ** _tapi aku akan lurus ke depan, meski dengan bekas luka_**

 ** _lebih baik jika kulupakan semuanya, lebih baik jika aku tak merasakannya_**

 ** _aku sudah menutup hatiku yang tergores_**

 ** _aku akan baik – baik saja jika aku terluka, karena aku tidak lagi merasa sakit_**

 ** _aku akan berjalan sambil menyeret kakiku_**

 ** _aku tak bisa melihat diri sendiri, hancur dalam suara berisik_**

 ** _ketika sadar, semua yang kudengar hanya deru angin_**

 ** _aku datang untuk menyampaikan padamu, menelusuri bekas luka itu_**

 ** _sebelum hancur tertimpa beratnya dunia_**

 ** _apa kau masih ingat bahwa langit menangis ?_**

 ** _rasa sakit yang selalu melindungimu_**

 ** _dan rasa sakit ini akan selalu melindungimu_**

.

.

.

 _"_ _Katakan pada Baekhyun_ untuk jangan pernah menungguku"_

 ** _Tes_**

 ** _Tes_**

 ** _Tes_**

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang mengalir di permukaan wajahnya. Apakah itu air mata atau air hujan ?

Kedua kaki kecilnya membawa tubuh Baekhyun menerobos derasnya hujan. Parasnya yang begitu pucat berulang kali mendapat tamparan guyuran air hujan dari langit. Dia meringis sakit, tapi bukan karena sakit diwajahnya, melainkan luka diseluruh bagian hatinya.

Perkataan Chanyeol terus terngiang ditelinganya, Baekhyun ingin menjerit. Membebaskan seluruh penat dihatinya. Dia sudah sangat lelah menjalani hidupnya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Dia berjalan tanpa arah. Membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup, tidak peduli meski tubuhnya mulai menggigil akibat udara dingin menusuk kulitnya.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat sepasang sepatu menabrak ujung sepatunya. Baekhyun mendongak, tersedak udara mendapati Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam diam.

Hujan disekitar mereka semakin menggila. Bahkan angin berhembus kencang mengakibatkan gerakan hujan berubah miring. Mereka tetap bertahan dalam posisi itu, saling memandang tanpa ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulut masing – masing.

Kyungsoo meraih tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamkan payungnya disana kemudian berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata-pun.

Saat ia akan melangkah pergi, Baekhyun mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya "apa maksudmu memberikan ini padaku ?" desak Baekhyun sinis.

"kau membutuhkan_"

"aku tidak membutuhkannya" pekik Baekhyun membanting payung ditangannya, mengacuhkan benda itu terbalik dibawah langit yang terus menangis "kau kira aku akan tersentuh lalu memaafkanmu begitu ? _heuh_ , dalam mimpimu"

Kyungsoo berbalik, sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari cengkeraman Baekhyun memegang lengan Baekhyun lembut "kau benar Baekhyun, kau tidak akan tersentuh dengan perhatian kecil yang aku berikan padamu_"

Bibir Baekhyun tersenyum miring "bagus jika kau sadar"

"aku hanya ingin kau bicara padaku Baek. Jangan mendiamkanku lagi"

"mudah bagimu untuk mengatakannya. Sangat mustahil bagiku untuk melakukannya. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti luka macam apa yang sudah kau berikan padaku meski aku menangis darah saat memberitahukannya padamu_"

"….."

"Lihat ! kau tidak bisa membela diri sekarang. kau itu lemah Kyungsoo. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan dirimu sendiri. Kau hanya bergantung kepada mereka. Tanpa mereka yang terus membelamu dan melindungimu, kau bukan siapa – siapa !"

 _Benar_

Kyungsoo bukan siapa – siapa tanpa Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan yang terus melindunginya.

"kau hidup diatas rasa sakitku membuatku muak. Menyingkirlah !" jerit Baekhyun marah, menghempas kasar tangan Kyungsoo agar melepaskan lengannya. Ia berbalik pergi namun gagal saat tangan Kyungsoo melingkari perutnya kelewat kuat, membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kyung_"

"kumohon maafkan aku Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin semua ini terjadi kepada kita. Chanyeol sudah aku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri, aku bersumpah jika aku tidak merebutnya darimu. Chanyeol selalu ada bersamaku karena janjinya dengan Jongin, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Yang kubisa adalah menyalahkan diriku sendiri.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku_"

Cukup ! diamlah Kyungsoo !

"_Kau kehilangan Chanyeol karena kebodohanku. Tidak bisakah kau membagi sakit itu denganku ? agar aku juga ikut menanggungnya untukmu, agar aku juga mengerti apa arti dari rasa sakit itu_"

Ku bilang cukup !

"_aku sudah kehilangan Jongin untuk selamanya. Apakah aku juga harus kehilanganmu Baekhyun-ah ?"

Diamlah Do Kyungsoo !

Tangis Baekhyun akan jatuh jika kau mengatakan semua itu dengan suara yang pilu. Tidak tahukah kau jika Baekhyun juga tengah hancur ? tidak tahukah kau jika hanya dengan melakukan ini Baekhyun akan semakin membencimu ?

"lepaskan aku" pinta Baekhyun sangat lirih, suaranya seperti terjebak dalam teggorokan. Tidak ada lagi teriakan atau jeritan seperti sebelumnya. Kyungsoo tidak berharap banyak ketika Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Sahabatnya itu melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dibawah derasnya air hujan menghantam bumi. Tubuh ringkihnya terjerembab pada lantai aspal, ujung jari tangan kurusnya mencengkeram tekstur keras dan kasar lantai aspal, menyebabkan luka hingga darah mengalir dari sana.

Bibir merah muda Kyungsoo telah berubah sewarna mendung hitam dilangit, dengan suara serak dan bergetar ia terus memanggil Baekhyun. Berharap suaranya paraunya dapat mengalahkan ledakan petir menggelegar disekitarnya. Namun, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah kembali. Sahabatnya telah berlalu dengan membawa semua luka dihatinya seorang diri. Tidak mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk ikut menanggung penderitaannya.

"maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah… maafkan aku"

"astaga ! Kyungsoo- _ya…_!" Sehun menghambur ke arah Kyungsoo, memeluk tubuh basah Kyungsoo erat. Takut jika air hujan semakin melukai tubuh Kyungsoo yang lemah "kenapa kau disini ? apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya ? membiarkan dirimu kehujanan, kau senang jika kau sakit ? kau senang jika membuat Ibumu khawatir ?"

"lepaskan aku Sehun" Kyungsoo berontak meski tenaga lemahnya tidak cukup mampu untuk mendorong Sehun menjauh. Jemari terluka Kyungsoo berhenti di dada Sehun, mata Sehun terbelalak menyadari darah menempel dipermukaan kemejanya.

"tanganmu terluka ? bagaimana bisa begini ? apakah sakit ?" Sehun bertanya cepat. Sangat khawatir.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah.

"hm, ayo kita pulang dan obati lukamu"

"kau tidak akan bisa mengobatinya Sehun-ah"

"apa_"

"luka dijariku memang mengeluarkan darah, tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit. Yang sakit justru adalah hatiku yang bahkan tidak berdarah sedikitpun.. kau tidak akan bisa menyembuhkannya"

"aku tidak bisa karena kau tidak pernah mengizinkanku Kyungsoo" jawab Sehun sendu "kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk berdiri disampingmu"

"bisakah kau meninggalkanku juga Sehun-ah ? bisakah kau pergi seperti Jongin dan Baekhyun demi aku ? sekarang aku hanya memiliki Luhan. Dia mencintaimu, aku takut jika dia juga akan meninggalkanku_ aku takut Sehun-ah"

"ssttt !" Sehun meletakkan telunjukknya dibibir Kyungsoo "biarkan aku berjanji satu hal padamu Kyungsoo, Luhan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Sama sepeti aku yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"

"jangan berjanji padaku" jerit Kyungsoo "dulu Chanyeol juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi kau sudah melihatnyakan ? Baekhyun meninggalkanku, Baekhyun sangat membenciku.. bagaimana aku bisa memaafkan diriku yang berdosa ini jika nanti Luhan juga meninggalkanku karena rasa cintanya padamu. Kenapa kau begitu egois, keras kepala untuk selalu mencintaiku yang tidak pantas untukmu sementara kau selalu menolak Luhan yang jelas – jelas selalu setia untukmu. Kenapa kau menyiksa Luhan dengan cara mencintaiku ? kumohon berhentilah !"

"tidak ! jangan lakukan ini padaku Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu"

"maaf Sehun. Aku mencintai Jongin" kata Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun.

Kepala Sehun terus menggeleng, kedua tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan Kyungsoo. Suhu dingin langsung menyergap dirinya setelah bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Kyungsoo yang membiru akibat terlalu lama berada dibawah guyuran hujan.

Perlahan jemari Kyungsoo bergerak menjauhi telapak tangan Sehun, kulit keduanya bergesekan untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo berlari pergi. Menyisakan Sehun yang membeku dengan kedua tangan mengambang diudara. Mata pemuda itu memerah dan panas, menurunkan kedua tangan kesisi tubuhnya. Terkepal kuat disana hingga kuku jarinya melukai tangannya sendiri.

"sial ! kenapa kau masih sangat dicintai Kim Jongin !"

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _Within Living Memory_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan Xi Luhan !" teriakan marah Baekhyun menggema disepanjang koridor, menimbulkan jeritan takut siswa lain yang kemudian memilih menyingkir untuk mencari jalan lain. Baekhyun berdecih, mendorong punggung Luhan menabrak kerasnya dinding hingga suara batuk meluncur dari bibir tipis Luhan yang bergetar.

"apa yang kau katakan pada Chanyeol di café kemarin huh ?! jawab aku !"

Mata Luhan membulat terkejut "ap- apa kau_"

"ya aku melihatnya !" kilatan marah terus berkobar diretina Baekhyun "kau bilang aku menunggu Chanyeol ? aku memang menunggunya dulu tapi sekarang tidak. Kau tidak berhak mengatakan omong kosog besarmu itu lagi pada Chanyeol ! jangan mencampuri urusanku !"

"tapi Baek_uhukk !" Luhan terbatuk kecil saat tangan Baekhyun mencengkeram kerah bajunya, dadanya sesak akibat kesulitan menarik oksigen"_aku hanya mencoba membantu kalian. Karena aku menyanyangimu"

"kau tidak perlu melakukan hal menyedihkan itu untukku. Kau sama memuakkannya dengan Kyungsoo"

Tangan Luhan naik keatas, mencakar tangan Baekhyun yang mencengkik lehernya "dimana otakmu Brengsek !" maki Luhan setelah mendorong Baekhyun menabrak dinding disisi lain "Kyungsoo tidak pernah merebut Chanyeol darimu sialan ! buka matamu dan lihatlah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi !"

"apa lagi yang perlu aku lihat ?" tanya Baekhyun menaikkan dagunya "dengar Luhan ! kau hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum Kyungsoo juga mengambil Sehun darimu. Pikirkan kembali alasan kenapa Sehun tidak pernah menerimamu selama ini, dia mencintai Kyungsoo brengsek ! dia tidak pernah mencintaimu. Jangan pernah kau membela Kyungsoo lagi didepan wajahku !"

"diam !" napas Luhan tercekat "jangan menyalahkan Kyungsoo atas semua yang terjadi padamu. Jangan menarikku juga dalam penderitaan kekanakanmu itu. Kau hanya bertingkah sok kuat didepan kami Baekhyun. Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri, kau terlihat menyedihkan dimataku"

"aku tidak peduli !" teriak Baekhyun menggelegar " jika kau melarangku menyalahkan Kyungsoo, lalu siapa yang harus aku persalahkan huh ? Kim Jongin yang sudah mati itu ?"

"Brengsek !" darah Luhan mendidih seketika "jangan menyebut Jongin sepeti itu dengan mulutmu atau aku akan merobeknya"

"robek saja karena pada kenyataannya Kim Jongin adalah yang salah disini"

Gigi Luhan bergemeletuk, emosi yang semenjak tadi ia tahan mendadak berkobar semakin besar. Menggedor kuat dinding nuraninya hingga ia tidak lagi memiliki tameng kesabaran untuk menghadapi Baekhyun. Ia cengkeram kuat kerah seragam Baekhyun, mendorong tubuhnya kedinding dengan amarah meluap – luap "kau semakin terlihat menyedihkan dengan menyalahkan orang yang bahkan tidak pernah kau kenal. Dan parahnya lagi dia adalah orang yang sudah mati. Coba pikirkan baik – baik kenapa kau bahkan tidak pernah mengenal siapa Kim Jongin setelah waktu 2 tahun kau berkencan dengan sahabatnya yang bernama Park Chanyeol sialan itu ! Kim Jongin yang tidak pernah kau kenal itu saja tahu siapa kau karena dia peduli pada Chanyeol sementara dirimu_" mata Luhan memicing tajam "_dirimu yang egois hanya mempedulikan hidupmu sendiri. Tanpa mau tahu apa yang terjadi disekitarmu dan ketika semuanya berubah, kau tidak mencoba untuk melihat dirimu terlebih dahulu tapi melimpahkan semua kesalahan kepada orang lain. Kau membuatku kecewa telah berteman denganmu Byun Baekhyun !"

"KALIAN BERDUA, KUMOHON BERHENTI !" Kyungsoo menjerit, menarik kasar Luhan untuk melepaskan Baekhyun. Luhan terus meronta bahkan tidak sengaja mencakar lengan Kyungsoo dengan kukunya. Dia marah besar pada Baekhyun. Dia sangat muat dengan Baekhyun.

"lepas Kyungsoo ! aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada anak menyedihkan ini. Kubilang lepaskan aku !"

"tidak Luhan ! aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya"

"menyesal untuk apa ?! aku tidak akan menyesali apapun setelah menghajar Baekhyun yang menyebalkan ini"

"tapi dia teman kita !"

Luhan mendadak bungkam. Makian yang sudah berkumpul ditenggorokannya menguap entah kemana. Ia menatap nanar pada punggung Baekhyun yang telah menjauhi mereka. Sebersit rasa bersalah muncul, berdesak – desakkan didadanya menjalar ke otaknya hingga merasa pening. Dengan sekali hempasan tangannya bebas dari genggaman Kyungsoo. dia berlari pergi sambil menggeleng kuat. Takut jika air mata kembali tumpah dalam persahabatan mereka.

.

.

.

Helaan napas berulang kali keluar dari mulutnya. Kyungsoo berjalan tanpa arah sambil merenung, sengaja melewatkan jam belajar dikelasnya yang sudah berlangsung sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Dia tidak memasuki kelasnya karena belum sanggup untuk menghadapi perpecahannya dengan Baekhyun, hatinya juga merasa bersalah karena turut melibatkan Luhan dalam masalah hidupnya yang semakin berantakan. Ia juga tidak ingin bertemu Chanyeol karena keadaan akan lebih buruk, dan Sehun… Tuhan, bisakah Kyungsoo mati sekarang juga. Demi apapun, Kyungsoo ingin menjauhkan Sehun darinya.. dia tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan.

"apa yang harus kulakukan ?" mata Kyungsoo kembali memanas.

Ia berhenti sejenak, berjalan tanpa arah membuatnya lelah. Lelah secara fisik dan lelah secara batin. Ia memutuskan duduk dibangku taman belakang sekolah lalu mendongak menatap warna biru dilangit. Hembusan angin kecil memainkan helaian rambutnya. Ia mengais sesuatu dilehernya untuk mengeluarkan benda melingkar dengan ukiran **_JongSoo_** pada besi bagian dalam "apa cincin ini bahkan masih berguna untukku ?" gumamnya kecil "apa kau bahagia disana Jongin ? apa kau masih mengingatku disana ? kenapa kau tidak membawaku pergi bersamamu ? apa kau marah karena sekarang Chanyeol bersedih ? maafkan aku tidak bisa menghibur Chanyeol untukmu, maafkan aku telah mengacaukan hidup Chanyeol…." Tak terasa satu _liquid_ telah menetes menelusuri lekukan pipi tirusnya. Kyungsoo menunduk untuk mencium sekilas cincin kesayangannya "aku lelah Jongin. Aku ingin mati bersamamu…"

"kukira aku mendengar seseorang ingin mati_ hey, apa menurutnya mati ditaman akan menghasilkan sensasi yang berbeda"

Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda dalam balutan seragam yang sama dengannya tengah berjalan santai menghampiri Kyungsoo. Mengambil tempat kosong disisi kiri Kyungsoo sementara kedua kepalan tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana.

"apa menurutmu mati dihari yang secerah ini kau akan masuk surga ?" pemuda itu bertanya sambil mengulas senyum. Matanya menyipit akibat senyuman lebar yang ia lakukan, pipi putih bersihnya tertarik keatas, ada sorot kelembutan didalam retina matanya saat menatap lurus pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertegun untuk beberapa saat sebelum panik menyembunyikan cincinnya kembali ketempat semula. Menggantung benda itu dilehernya agar menjuntai didepan dadanya. Berharap dengan begitu dia akan selalu dekat dengan Jongin.

Mata lembut pemuda itu melirik sejenak pada benda yang berusaha Kyungsoo sembunyikan darinya. Dia tersenyum kecil _'cincin yang sama'._

"apa kau serius ingin mati ?" pemuda itu bertanya lagi dalam nada gurauan, Kyungsoo memperhatikan semua hal dalam pemuda itu saat tiba – tiba perasaan nyaman singgah kedalam hatinya. Hampir mirip seperti saat Jongin ada disampingnya. Tapi, wajah Jongin dan pemuda ini sangat jauh berbeda. Lalu kenapa gejolak dihatinya seakan mengatakan bahwa orang ini adalah_ "aku Kim_" jantung Kyungsoo berdetak cepat, ia menelan ludah susah payah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba – tiba kering "_Joon Myeon. Kau ?"

Kyungsoo membuang napas yang semula ia tahan. Benar jika orang mengatakan bahwa dia telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Jongin sudah lama pergi, mana mungkin dia akan kembali ke dunia yang mengerikan ini saat ia sudah bahagia hidup disurga.

"aku Kyung_soo. Do Kyungsoo" jawabnya ragu – ragu. Sang pemuda tersenyum lagi.

"jadi, kenapa kau ingin mati ?"

Kyungsoo menunduk, menggigit bibirnya. Bisakah dia bercerita kepada orang asing ? bisakah dia mempercayainya ? tapi kelihatannya pemuda yang menyebut dirinya Kim Joon Myeon ini sangat baik dan terlebih lagi, Kyungsoo merasa nyaman.

"orang yang aku cintai_" Kyungsoo terkejut saat sebuah tangan menarik kasar lengannya, ia sempat mengaduh kecil sebelum bahunya menabrak dada bidang milik Sehun yang terlihat emosi.

"kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas dan malah duduk bersama orang asing disini ?!" tanya Sehun lebih seperti sebuah bentakan.

Kyungsoo berontak dari pelukan paksa Sehun, ia kalah telak karena tenaga Sehun lebih besar darinya.

"bisakah kau lepaskan aku. Kau membuatku sesak Sehun-ah"

"tidak !"

"tapi Sehun_"

"lepaskan dia !" kata Joonmyeon dingin.

Sehun berdecih "siapa kau memerintahku melepaskan Kyungsoo huh ?"

"apa kau tidak dengar jika dia merasa sesak ? lepaskan dia !" tangan Joonmyeon menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari pelukan Sehun sementara emosi Sehun terbakar. Ia bergerak cepat mencengkeram tangan Joonmyeon yang menggenggam tangan kanan Kyungsoo.

"jangan sentuh Kyungsoo !" mata Sehun berkilat amarah.

"aku tidak akan menyentuhnya jika kau tidak datang mengganggu kami" sergah Joonmyeon dengan menatap nyalang pada mata penuh amarah milik Sehun. Keduanya saling bertatapan tajam sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol datang menarik lengan Kyungsoo yang bebas dari cengkeraman mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo terperanjat "Chan_"

"kalian ! lepaskan tangan itu !" perintah Chanyeol sinis.

Sehun berdecak kesal dengan kedatangan tidak terduga Chanyeol yang dengan seenak hatinya menarik lengan Kyungsoo. sementara tatapan sinis Chanyeol berubah tajam menatap penuh kemarahan pada Sehun. Joonmyeon yang berada diantara ketegangan ini bermaksud mengambil kesempatan untuk membantu Kyungsoo, namun lagi – lagi seseorang datang mencekal tangannya yang bebas…

"Joonmyeon Hyung ! bukankah kau mau mengantarku ke kelas, kenapa kau malah berkelahi disini ?"

 ** _Deg_**

 _Suara itu…_

"H-hey.. kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu ?"

 _'_ _Kim Jongin_'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh My God. Tokoh lain muncul disini.

Ada yang nangis ? ada yang terkejut ? ada yang memaki saya ? hehheeee… maaf tapi gue mewek waktu ngetik ff ini. Sumpah, bukan karena genrenya saya buat angst, tapi lebih pada rasa bersalah gue karena kesulitan buat ff angst. Kacau.. kacau banget. Chapter ini gue ketik dan gue hapus terus ketik lagi nyampek 5 kali soalnya selau gagal dapat 'feel' yang pas. Akhirnya ini dia yang saya update. Ternyata inilah kemampuan gue yang sebenarnya. Masih jauh dari kata 'wow'. Sakit, sakit sekali….

Reader semua pasti udah tahukan gimana kelanjutan ff ini. Jadi gimana ?

Dilanjut atau enggak ?

Ceritanya udah bisa ditebak kok. Serius.

 ** _THANKS TO_**

 ** _READER-NIM_**

 _Fanfiction ini tidak akan pernah ada tanpa kalian._

Ok deh reader ! terimaksih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter 3.

Salam cinta Juliana Hwang.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3, Within Living Memory_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Chanyeol ?" panggil Nyonya Do ragu setelah mendapati seorang pemuda jangkung berdiri menyandar pada tembok dipagar rumahnya. Wanita itu mengecek waktu lalu mendekati Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat pagi Bibi" sapa Chanyeol setelah membungkuk sopan dengan mata masih terpaku pada jendela kaca dilantai 2, berdehem sejenak "aku sedang menunggu Kyungsoo"

"sejak kapan kau berdiri disini ?" tanya Nyonya Do dengan raut khawatir karena tubuh Chanyeol terlihat menggigil kedinginan.

"sekitar 1 jam. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak keluar juga. Dan udara diluar sini sangat dingin mengingat musim hujan telah_"

"Kyungsoo menginap dirumah temannya kemarin lalu pulang jam 4 pagi tadi. Dia terlihat terburu – buru mandi kemudian berangkat pagi – pagi ke sekolah. Sekitar pukul 05.30"

Itu artinya 30 menit sebelum Chanyeol berdiri disini.

Tapi…

"apa ?"

 _Menginap di rumah temannya ?_

 _Teman yang mana ?_

 _Luhan ? Baekhyun ?_

"teman ?"

"Bibi tidak tahu, Kyungsoo bilang dia menginap dirumah temannya"

"apa Kyungsoo melakukan itu untuk menghindariku ?"

Nyonya Do tersenyum lalu menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol "Bibi kira Kyungsoo hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri Chanyeol. Bibi mohon biarkan dia memiliki waktunya"

"Tapi Bi, aku_"

"Oh.. jam berapa sekarang ? 07.11 ! Bibi harus berangkat untuk membuka minimarket dan kau sudah sangat terlambat untuk masuk sekolah. Pergilah Chanyeol, atau kau akan sendirian disini !" Nyonya Do terseyum setelah mengusir Chanyeol secara halus. Wanita itu melambai singkat kepada Chanyeol kemudian menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya untuk berjalan menuju minimarket milik keluarganya diseberang jalan.

Sementara Chanyeol memilih membeku ditempat dengan perasaan kacau. Sudah cukup Kyungsoo yang menolaknya selama ini, kini semua hal bertambah buruk karena dia meyakini bahwa Ibu Kyungsoo juga tidak menyetujui keputusannya untuk menggantikan posisi Jongin dikeluarga ini.

Pada awalnya, Chanyeol pikir semuanya akan berjalan mudah sesuai dengan simulasi yang sudah ia susun secara matang. Namun pada kenyataanya, tidak ada hal semudah itu didunia ini. Apa yang dia putuskan hanya merupakan isapan jempol belaka. Dia tidak memiliki wewenang apapun untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo karena gadis itu tidak ditakdirkan untuknya, tapi bisakah ? bisakah sekali ini saja Chanyeol memaksa kehendak Tuhan untuk menghapus nama Jongin dan menggantikan namanya sendiri dalam relung hati penuh luka milik Kyungsoo.

Disatu sisi, dia menyadari bahwa semua ini sangat salah. Jika waktu mampu diputar ulang bahkan sampai jutaan kali, Chanyeol akan tetap memilih untuk mati bersama Jongin daripada hidup dalam kebodohan ini. Kebodohan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Kebodohan yang membuat ia tidak mampu mempertahankan Byun Baekhyun sebagai kekasih hatinya dan kebodohan fatal yang membuat ia menghancurkan persahabatan Kyungsoo.

Betapa sinting dan gilanya dia. Betapa berantakan dan menyedihkannya dia.

 _Kau sangat brengsek ! Park Chanyeol !_

Bisik Chanyeol menangisi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

07.35

35 menit berlalu_ oh sekarang menjadi 36 menit. Seseorang mulai terbakar akibat memandangi pintu masuk yang tidak juga menampakkan seseorang. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa si Park sialan Chanyeol tidak ada dibangkunya membuat Sehun semakin geram. _Apalagi yang dilakukan si brengsek itu pada Kyungsoo ?_

"Baek apa kau lihat_" Sehun berhenti bicara sebab menyadari sesuatu kemudian berdecak sebal "percuma bertanya padamu. Lupakan !" lalu ia menoleh pada Luhan yang memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu dan mata sembab. Sehun tidak peduli dengan itu "Luhan, dimana Kyungsoo ?"

Yang ditanya sedikit terhenyak kemudian menggeleng.

"apa dia tidak masuk hari ini ?"

Luhan melirik Baekhyun kemudian membuang napas pelan "aku melihatnya tadi pagi dilorong sekolah. Ku kira dia akan segera memasuki kelas setelah_" dia tidak boleh mengatakan kepada siapapun tentang pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun yang melibatkan Kyungsoo, Luhan menggeleng lagi "_Umm.. maksudku aku tidak tahu kemana Kyungsoo pergi"

Sehun mendengus kasar, sedikit banyak dia curiga dengan jawaban Luhan tapi marilah bertingkah untuk tidak peduli "kau tidak mencarinya ?"

"aku akan mencarinya tapi_ oh Hey_ itu Mr. Kyuhyun !" tunjuk Luhan pada seorang guru yang berjalan tenang memasuki kelas mereka "aku akan mencari Kyungsoo setelah pelajaran_ Ya ! Oh Sehun !".

"Sehun ini kelasku dan kau pikir kemana kau akan pergi_"

"keluar !" sahut Sehun ketus. Kemudian membanting pintu kelasnya tertutup.

.

.

.

Suara pintu dibanting terbuka mengejutkan puluhan pasang mata didalam sebuah kelas dimana Baekhyun dan Luhan tengah berusaha memahami penjelasan Mr. Kyuhyun disana. Mereka mendapati Chanyeol berdiri diambang pintu dengan mata nyalang bergulir ke seluruh sudut kelas untuk menemukan Kyungsoo.

Pemuda jangkung itu mendengus kecewa setelah gagal menemukan apa yang dia cari kemudian membanting pintunya kembali tanpa memiliki minat untuk duduk manis dan belajar disana, mengacuhkan pelototan marah Mr. Kyuhyun yang lagi – lagi menemukan murid pemberontak didalam kelasnya.

Kaki panjang itu terlihat tergesa - gesa menyusuri koridor sekolah sementara sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengetik pesan didalam ponselnya.

 **To Kyungsoo ;**

 _Dimana kau, Kyungsoo ?_

2 menit berlalu dengan jari terus mengetuk permukaan ponsel, Chanyeol medengus kesal memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo namun keputusannya gagal ketika ia telah berhasil menemukan gadis yang dia cari.

Dengan uap emosi yang menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya, Chanyeol berjalan cepat kearah Kyungsoo. menarik kasar lengannya yang terbebas dari cengkeraman 2 orang pemuda yang tengah sibuk saling melemparkan tatapan tajam.

Kyungsoo terperanjat ketika satu orang lagi menarik lengannya dengan kasar "Chan_"

"kalian ! lepaskan tangan itu !" desis Chanyeol sirat akan ancaman. Sehun menoleh secara reflek pada si sialan Chanyeol, berdecih tidak suka karena 1 orang pengganggu kembali datang diantara mereka. Pemuda berkulit sepucat salju itu memutuskan tatapan tajamnya dari Joonmyeon untuk beralih menatap nyalang pada pemuda yang lainnya.

Bohong jika Joonmyeon tidak merasa aneh dengan suasana yang mendadak tegang, tapi jika melihat ekspresi terluka Kyungsoo…. benar, dia harus segera menjadi laki – laki untuk memisahkan kondisi konyol ini agar tidak terjadi perkelahian. Joonmyeon menyuruh lengannya yang bebas dari Sehun untuk membawa Kyungsoo pergi, namun seseorang mencekal lengannya.

Demi Tuhan ! Joonmyeon tidak percaya kenapa hal menyebalkan ini kembali terjadi…

"Joonmyeon Hyung ! bukankah kau mau mengantarku ke kelas, kenapa kau malah berkelahi disini ?"

 _Suara itu…_

Kyungsoo dan Sehun menoleh cepat, diikuti Chanyeol dengan punggungnya yang mendadak tegang. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan dipermukaan dahi pemuda jangkung itu sementara kedua matanya terbelalak mendapati pemuda berkulit tan berdiri canggung dengan jarak 5 kaki darinya. Seluruh syaraf seakan lumpuh total, entah kenapa kedua bola matanya tidak merasa jengah dengan semua penampilan yang ada dalam diri pemuda tan itu. Chanyeol tidak berani, atau lebih tepatnya Chanyeol, Sehun dan juga Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk memutar bola matanya ke arah lain.

Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, pemuda lainnya terhenyak "H-hey.. kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu ?"

Namun, seperti yang sebelumnya telah dikatakan. Mereka seolah kehilangan fungsi dari seluruh syaraf yang menempel ditubuh mereka. Dengan sorot mata yang masih dipenuhi keraguan dan ketakutan, 2 orang pemuda dan seorang perempuan tetap bertahan dalam posisi mereka. Membeku. Seolah kedua kaki mereka telah diikat dan direkatkan dengan permukaan lantai.

Sementara itu, Joonmyeon yang semula berniat untuk membebaskan Kyungsoo, kini urung lalu menatap balik pada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Hyung_. Dia tersenyum ketika mendapati Kyungsoo terus memandangi pemuda tan dibelakang tubuhnya. Berbekal seulas _smirk_ yang bahkan tidak bisa dikenali, Joonmyeon membebaskan kedua lengannya yang memerah akibat cengkeraman kuat 2 orang pemuda dengan warna kulit kontras. Ia sempat melirik Kyungsoo dan pemuda dibelakangnya secara bergantian "maaf_" kata Joonmyeon memulai "aku mendapat sedikit masalah disini. Jadi karena menurut pedapatku masalah itu sudah selesai, akan lebih baik jika aku mengantarkanmu sekarang, Jong In"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Within Living Memory**

 **Juliana Hwang**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Drama, friendship, hurt/comfort**

 **Chapter : 3/?**

 **Warning : GS, Typo(s), Flashback, OOC, Alur hancur**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **I LOVE READER, I HATE SILENT READER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalannya cerita ini adalah sesuai dengan apa yang muncul dalam naluri saya. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita yang saya buat dan itu sungguh tidak disengaja.

Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

 **BANYAK FLASHBACK DISINI. ANDA HARUS JELI !**

 **HAPPY READING !**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Jika sekarang aku mencari pelangi, aku hanya melihat seorang anak laki – laki_**

 ** _Sekarang bukan tujuh warna lagi, hanya ada kabut dan asap_**

 ** _Waktu berlalu, dan dunia disekitarku berubah_**

 ** _Tak masalah dimana aku mencarimu, kutemukan kau tetap disini_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"dia_ s-siapa ?" akhirnya setelah sekian menit berlalu dalam udara canggung, pertanyaan lirih itu berhasil meluncur keluar meskipun terbata – bata. Chanyeol tidak peduli betapa gemetarnya dia sekarang, atau betapa ia telah merindukan orang ini hingga tanpa sadar jika perasaan rindu yang luar biasa besar itu menjelma menjadi amarah yang mengusai hatinya. Suhu tubuh yang semakin memanas serta helaan napas yang terkesan berat membuat pemuda jangkung itu terlihat lebih kacau dari sebelumnya.

Merasa takut dengan jawaban apa yang akan dia dapatkan setelah detik – detik menegangkan ini, tangannya yang tidak lagi mencengkeram lengan Sehu bergerak untuk menarik Kyungsoo agar dekat dengannya.

Jujur, dia merasa takut dan bingung.

"kalian tidak harus memandanginya seperti melihat seseorang yang bangkit dari kubur_" ucap Joonmyeon dengan mata terpaku pada Kyungsoo "_aku harus pergi dan ingatlah untuk tidak berkelahi !" sambung Joonmyeon lalu meletakkan lengannya pada bahu pemuda lainnya yang ia sebut bernama _ _Jongin._

"Tunggu !" pekik Chanyeol menghentikan langkah 2 pemuda didepannya "kau tidak bisa pergi sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa dia ?" terang Chanyeol mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Oh, dia_" Joonmyeon melirik Jongin "apa murid baru ini begitu penting hingga kau sangat ingin tahu siapa namanya ? tapi, baiklah_" kepala Joonmyeon mengangguk singkat "_karena mungkin dia akan berada di kelas yang sama dengan kalian, jadi sebagai perkenalan singkat. Orang ini adalah saudaraku. Choi Jongin"

 _Choi Jongin ?_

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, bertindak seolah tindakan itu mampu meredam segala perasaan takut yang menyelinap ke dalam hatinya. Jemari kurus gadis itu bergetar hebat dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol, sementara Sehun memperhatikannya dengan keterkejutan luar biasa tersirat dalam raut wajahnya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tertawa sumbang di dalam hati, matanya yang sudah semerah darah menatap lekat pada sosok yang bernama _Choi Jongin_ yang sedari tadi menatap lurus pada Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa dia tidak menyukai cara pemuda tan itu melihat Kyungsoo. Terlebih lagi, tatapan itu terasa familiar bahkan sangat mirip seperti… _tunggu ! bukankah dia Kim Jong__

"Kim Jongin ?" panggil Kyungsoo lirih, Chanyeol dan Sehun membelalakkan matanya.

 _Benar sekali. Dia adalah Kim Jongin._

Jongin tersentak, memutuskan untuk berbalik dengan menyeret Joonmyeon dibelakangnya. Tiba – tiba ia menggigil setelah mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar seperti gaungan mengerikan ditelinganya. _Ingatan ini lagi !_ batin Jongin emosi.

Langkah cepat pemuda tan itu terhenti secara mendadak setelah mendapati pria lainnya yang memiliki tubuh luar biasa tinggi memegang bahunya.

"sebenarnya siapa kau ? kenapa kau terkesan melarikan diri setelah mendengar nama Kim Jongin ?"

 _Kim Jongin ? sialan ! kenapa harus nama ini yang selalu berputar dikepalaku ?_

Jongin mendengus kasar, berbalik untuk menepis tindakan tidak sopan Chanyeol yang bertingkah seolah mereka telah saling mengenal. Dia tidak suka saat bertemu dengan orang yang memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"apa hubungannya aku dengan Kim Jongin ? sementara kalian sudah tahu jika aku adalah Choi Jongin. Berhenti mendramatisir keadaan seolah kalian telah mengenalku dalam waktu yang lama !" desis Jongin marah, sakit kepala dan perasaan aneh yang terus meletup – letup setelah seorang gadis menyebut nama Kim Jongin membuat suasana hatinya bertambah buruk.

"karena aku yakin kau adalah Kim Jongin. Sahabatku !"

"sahabat ?" tanya Jongin dengan sebuah seringaian jengkel "sejak kapan aku mengenal orang sepertimu dan bahkan bersahabat denganmu ? bisakah kalian tidak melihatku dengan semua tatapan menjijikkan itu !"

"seharusnya kau yang berhenti mendramatisir Jongin ! kemana saja kau setelah 2 tahun huh ? dan apa – apaan dengan marga Choi sialan itu ! kau tidak melihatnya ?!" Chanyeol menunjuk Kyungsoo dibelakang mereka "apa kau benar – benar buta hingga kau tidak bisa melihatnya yang hancur karena kau pergi tiba – tiba ?"

"Omong kosong apalagi yang kau bicarakan ! buka telingamu dan pahami apa yang aku katakan brengsek ! aku adalah Choi Jongin dan aku tidak mengenal kalian sama sekali ! lalu kenapa aku harus melihat dia ?!" mata Jongin bergulir untuk memandang Kyungsoo sekilas "gadis itu melihatku seolah aku telah melakukan dosa besar padanya dan itu membuatku merasa jijik. Sekarang juga, menyingkir dari jalanku !"

"tidak !" desis Chanyeol geram "aku tidak akan menyingkir sebelum kau menjelaskan padaku kemana kau pergi selama ini ?" desak Chanyeol keras kepala.

Jongin tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan manusia menyebalkan ini. Apalagi tatapan seseorang berkulit pucat disana yang terus memberikan kilatan mengintimidasi semakin membuatnya kesal. Lalu, apa – apaan dengan gadis itu_ dia menatap Jongin seolah membaca semua hal yang ada dalam dirinya. Membuat Jongin muak.

"Tutup mulut menyebalkanmu itu !" perintah Jongin dengan tangan terkepal kuat "_jika aku tidak ingat bahwa ini hari pertamaku memasuki sekolah gila ini, mungkin kau sudah mati ditanganku ! kita pergi sekarang !" teriak Jongin pada Joonmyeon yang dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda itu, ia menyempatkan diri menepuk bahu Chanyeol sambil berbisik "Jongin benar – benar akan membunuhmu jika kau terus bicara omong kosong mengenai dirinya. Dan oh_ tidakkah seharusnya kau berbalik pada Kyungsoo karena Sehun telah merebutnya darimu. Baiklah_ aku harus pergi Park Chanyeol !"

 _Sial !_ ingatkan Chanyeol untuk mematahkan leher Kim Joonmyeon si brengsek Oh Sehun itu !

"kau kira aku memberimu kesempatan untuk mendekati Kyungsoo ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun.

Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum meremehkan "aku tidak butuh kesempatan dari orang tidak waras sepertimu ! yang ku tahu hanyalah aku akan terus ada untuk Kyungsoo tanpa ada campur tanganmu diantara kami"

"sebagai peringatan !" tegas Chanyeol dengan suara rendah namun terkesan dingin "aku tidak mengizinkan siapapun menyentuh Kyungsoo meskipun hanya seujung kuku. Jadi, karena aku masih bersikap baik padamu_" Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo dari Sehun. Membiarkan Sehun melotot tajam padanya namun itu lebih baik karena Sehun tidak lagi berusaha menyeret Kyungsoo "_menjauh sekarang juga dari Kyungsoo atau ku buat kau mati detik ini juga ! Brengsek !"

Sehun bertepuk tangan sebelum sebuah seringai mengerikan menghiasi bibir tipisnya "betapa hebatnya Park sialan Chanyeol ini. Dia begitu serakah hingga ingin memiliki Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo secara bersamaan" Sehun menoleh pada Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tipis "nah Kyungsoo_ bisakah kau katakan padaku siapa yang brengsek disini ? siapa orang yang telah menghancurkan persahabatnmu disini ? atau_ kau ingin aku yang menyebutkan siapa namanya ? dia adalah Park Chanyeol !"

"bisakah kalian berdua berhenti !" jerit Kyungsoo menarik lengannya dari Chanyeol "mati saja kalian berdua ! aku juga tidak akan peduli. Dan kumohon ! berhenti mengikutiku !"

"Kyungsoo !" panggil Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkannya, menyisakan ia berdiri kaku dengan Sehun yang tertawa remeh.

"apa kau sudah selesai ?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala, memasukkan kepalan tangannya kedalam saku "kau yang bodoh memang pemandangan indah yang tidak boleh dilewatkan. Terimakasih telah membuatku tertawa" kata Sehun lalu berjalan santai mengikuti jalur yang baru saja dilewati Kyungsoo.

"jangan ganggu dia !"

Kaki Sehun berhenti melangkah.

"biarkan dia sendiri sebentar saja !"

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _Within Living Memory_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jari lentik Luhan mengetuk meja tidak sabaran. Berulang kali ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada jam yang menempel di dinding kelasnya. Merutuk sebal seolah waktu tengah menertawainya sekarang. Jarum jam berjalan kelewat lambat, memberikan efek cemas yang menggerayangi hatinya secara semena – mena.

Penjelasan Mr. Kyuhyun tidak lagi penting untuk sekarang, perhatian Luhan telah tersita secara total untuk menerka kejadian apa yang akan _atau_ masih _atau_ sudah terjadi dihitung semenjak Chanyeol mendobrak pintu kelas mereka beberapa menit entah jam yang lalu.

Pikirannya tidak fokus mengingat pertengkaranya dengan Baekhyun dan ketidakhadiran Kyungsoo dalam kelas mereka membuat hatinya semakin kalut. Ditambah lagi, Sehun yang tidak kunjung kembali mau tidak mau mengacaukan seluruh kemampuan berpikirnya yang tidak lagi tenang.

Berbekal keberanian atas dasar nekat, Luhan bangkit berdiri. Memutuskan untuk tersenyum meminta izin pada Mr. Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan kelas dengan dijawab anggukan singkat dari pria itu.

"cepat kembali atau 0 besar untuk nilai Bahasa Inggrismu !"

Luhan mengangguk singkat, berjalan melalui sisi kosong dalam ruang kelasnya untuk mencapai pintu dibagian depan. Memutar handle pintu dan menyiapkan hatinya untuk mencari Kyungsoo dengan merelakan nilai 0 akan terpampang manis dalam kertas hasil ujiannya nanti.

Tepat sebelum pintu ia dorong terbuka, seseorang telah membukanya dari luar.

Luhan terkejut mendapati seseorang berada tepat di hadapannya, secara panik ia menurunkan tangannya dari handle pintu.

"hampir saja kita bertabrakan" gumam Joonmyeon dengan seulas senyum malaikat "apa kabar Luhan ?"

"astaga ! Joonmyeon ? kapan kau kembali ?" pekik Luhan senang lalu melangkah untuk mendekati Joonmyeon. Belum 1 kejutan mampu ia atasi, Luhan kembali tercengang hebat ketika tanpa sengaja tatapan matanya bersiborok dengan seorang pemuda yang berdiri dibelakang Joonmyeon.

 _Kulit kecoklatan, dagu yang runcing dan menukik tajam, senyuman tips dibibirnya yang tebal serta sorot mata lembut dan kelam dalam dalam waktu bersamaan._

 _Tidak mungkin..!_

Luhan menutup mulutnya yang menganga, tidak sadar jika kakinya berubah lunglai menyerupai jelly.

Sementara yang ditatap terus mengulas senyum tipis "Hai Luhan_" sapa pemuda itu singkat kepada Luhan yang masih membeku ditempatnya berdiri "_senang bertemu denganmu. Aku_"

"Jongin-ah" pekik Luhan dengan lelehan air mata pada tulang pipinya "semua orang merindukanmu" Luhan secara reflek memeluk erat tubuh Jongin, menangis tersedu disana tanpa peduli dengan tatapan bingung seluruh peghuni kelas dengan kelakuan tidak biasa Luhan.

Mendapat pelukan secara mendadak, Jongin agak terhuyung kebelakang namun ia mampu mengusai keseimbangan tubuhnya secara cepat. Ia terkejut dengan Luhan yang terus tersedu dalam pelukannya, pelan – pelan Jongin tersenyum lega. Mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengelus punggung Luhan yang bergetar. Perasaan hangat yang begitu ia rindukan terasa samar merayapi bagian hatinya, dia merindukan sensasi ini dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Seseorang menunggu kedatangannya. Bahkan menangis lalu memeluknya. Kini semua terlihat jelas bahwa Jongin telah berhasil menemukan apa yang dia cari meskipun perasaan bahagia itu masih sangat samar.

 _Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian. Cintaku._

Joonmyeon menyandarkan punggung pada tembok dengan kedua lengan terlipat didepan dada, sambil sesekali menjepit hidungnya menahan tawa lalu mendengus seolah ia tengah menyaksikan drama menggelikan yang tayang secara live.

Menemukan Jongin tengah memeluk erat Luhan menciptakan kelegaan tersendiri dalam hatinya.

 _Sepertiya semua hal tengah berpihak padaku. Semua akan sangat mudah Jongin. Tunggu sampai waktu itu tiba._

Joonmyeon berdehem untuk setidaknya mengingatkan mereka bahwa ini adalah sekolah dan seolah menegaskan bahwa dirinya bisa menghukum 2 orang itu kapan saja.

Jongin tersenyum geli, melepaskan Luhan dari pelukannya. Merubah posisi untuk menggenggam tangan ramping Luhan. Membiarkan gadis itu berdiri disisi tubuhnya.

"maaf_" cicit Jongin dengan senyuman lebar.

"aku tidak tahu jika semua akan semudah ini" kata Joonmyeon pada Jongin tanpa meniggalkan seringai transparan dikedua belah bibirnya.

Tidak ada yang menyadari seringai itu.

"kau yang terbaik Hyung. Terimaksih" sorak Jongin dengan mata melirik pada Luhan "ku kira aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Yeah ! kau tahu. Aku tidak mengingat siapapun kecuali dia"

Joonmyeon mengangguk "masuklah ke kelas barumu dan biarkan aku bicara pada Luhan"

"tapi_"

"masuklah ! aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar. Luhan, ikut aku !"

.

.

.

"JADI DIA BENAR KIM JONGIN ?" jerit Luhan histeris hingga membuat Joonmyeon berjingkat dari kursinya.

"Yak ! pelankan suaramu !"

"ternyata kau menyembunyikan dia selama ini" Luhan menampilkan ekspresi kecewa "inikah alasanmu melarikan diri dengan tameng program pertukaran pelajar ke luar negeri, tapi nyatanya kau menyembunyikan seseorang bersamamu. Joonmyeon-ah, tidakkah kau tahu jika keputusan konyolmu ini nyaris saja membunuh Kyungsoo ?"

"tenanglah. Lagi pula Kyungsoo juga masih baik – baik saja" jawab Joonmyeon setelah meneguk minuman kalengnya lalu melempar kaleng kosongnya kedalam tong sampah terdekat.

"Kyungsoo baik – baik saja ? kau pasti buta !"

Joonmyeon tertawa geli "setelah 6 bulan tidak bertemu, inikah caramu menyambutku ? kau bahkan tidak memelukku tapi malah memeluk Jongin"

"karena aku senang akhirnya dia kembali. Tapi, syukurlah kau membawanya kesini. Hal itu akan memudahkanku untuk mempertemukan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo"

"kau tidak bisa melakukan itu"

"apa ? kenapa ?"

"dia tidak mengingat siapa Kyungsoo bahkan dirinya sendiri"

"bagaimana bisa_"

"ya, mereka tadi bertemu di koridor dan seperti dugaanku.. Jongin tidak mengingat siapa Kyungsoo tapi aku sangat terkejut saat dia malah berpelukan denganmu"

"kau pasti bercanda" Luhan menelan ludah gugup "apa yang terjadi pada Jongin hingga ia seperti itu ?"

"benturan fatal, apa kau masih ingat kecelakaan yang dia alami bersama Chanyeol 2 tahun silam ?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Jongin tidak mati saat itu. Tubuhnya jatuh kedalam jurang, beberapa tulang punggungnya patah namun bukan itu saja yang mengerikan. Kepalanya berbenturan dengan batu, mengakibatkan beberapa pembuluh darah pecah. Bahkan dokter mengatakan jika mereka tidak mampu menyelamatkan Jongin. Tapi, dia masih hidup sekarang. Mungkin itu keajaiban"

"tapi siaran berita, maksudku_ polisi.. kenapa polisi tidak bisa menemukan Jongin_ maksudku kenapa kau tidak melapor pada polisi jika kau menemukan Jongin ?"

"bukan aku yang menemukannya" jawab Joonmyeon sambil menerawang jauh kedepan "ketika itu beberapa orang yang tengah berburu disekitar hutan tempat Jongin mengalami kecelakaan tidak sengaja melihat kejadian itu. Mereka panik, tentu saja. hingga salah seorang dari mereka yang aku tahu bermarga Choi membopong tubuh hancur Jongin ke klinik terdekat yang kebetulan ayahku bertugas disana sementara waktu. Mereka bimbang antara melaporkan keberadaan Jongin atau tidak, tapi_" Joonmyeon berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas lalu membuangnya. Seolah ada beban berat menumpuk dalam rongga paru – parunya "_mereka yakin jika Jongin pasti tidak akan selamat. Jadi sudah jelas jika tidak akan ada gunanya jika mereka melaporkan itu"

"omong kosong macam apa ini !" teriak Luhan membantah penjelasan Joonmyeon habis - habisan "kau pasti sedang membohongiku"

"apa untungnya aku membohongimu ?"

"karena kau menyukai Kyungsoo. Kau menyukainya jadi kau menyembunyikan Jongin selama ini. Kenapa kau memisahkan mereka dengan cara sekotor itu ?"

"aku tidak tahu jika dia adalah Kim Jongin kekasih Kyungsoo ! yang aku tahu adalah tiba – tiba orang tuaku pergi ke luar negeri dengan membawa Jongin tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku. Karena itu, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar untuk bertemu orang tuaku. Dan apa yang aku dapat, mereka memberiku saudara yaitu Jongin"

Luhan mendengus "katakan jika itu hanya kebohonganmu saja !"

"terserah jika kau tidak percaya padaku !"

"aku memang tidak percaya dengan cerita konyolmu"

Joonmyeon meringis "aku juga. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku juga tidak percaya jika Jongin adalah adik angkatku"

"kau menyesal karena telah menerimanya ?"

"tidak" jawab Joonmyeon cepat "untuk apa aku menyesal, lagipula yang mengangkat Jongin sebagai anak adalah orang tuaku. Yang aku lakukan hanya cukup menjadi kakaknya"

"entah kenapa aku merasa seperti kau terpaksa mengakui itu"

"jangan berdebat denganku !" kata Joonmyeon frustasi "jika memang kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan maka diamlah ! kau membuatku sakit kepala"

"aku percaya" jawab Luhan meski agak ragu "jika memang Jongin kehilangan ingatannya, biarkan aku membantu dia mengingat semuanya terutama itu Kyungsoo dan juga Chanyeol. aku akan berusaha mengembalikan mereka seperti dulu"

"apa yang bisa kau lakukan ?"

"tentu saja aku akan menyatukan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo agar semua kekacauan ini cepat selesai"

"kau akan memaksa Jongin mengingat masalalunya ?" Joonmyeo tertawa sumbang "baik ! lakukan pemaksaan sesuka hatimu dengan begitu Jongin akan benar – benar mati"

Luhan menoleh terkejut "apa maksud_"

"Jongin mengidap _syndrome_ tertentu setelah kecelakaan itu, jika dia merasa tertekan maka dia akan mengalami tidur panjang lebih dari 3 hari"

"kau bicara omong kosong lagi" sergah Luhan jengkel. Kenapa Joonmyeon begitu berbelit dan menyebalkan.

"ayahku adalah dokter. Dia yang merawat Jongin semenjak kecelakaan itu. Dan semua cerita ini berasal dari mulut ayahku sendiri. Bahkan aku pernah menjumpai Jongin tertidur selama 1 minggu setelah anak itu menemukan sebuah berita kecelakaannya sendiri disurat kabar lama milik ayahku. Kau masih mau bersikeras untuk memaksa ingatannya pulih ? lakukanlah dengan begitu kalian akan benar – benar memiliki batu nisan dengan ukiran nama Jongin !"

"aku tidak percaya ini" bisik Luhan lirih "apa yang harus aku katakan pada Kyungsoo ? bagaimana caraku mengatakan semua omong kosongmu ini pada Kyungsoo ?"

"semua hanya bicara soal waktu" jawab Joonmyeon setenang mungkin "ku kira Kyungsoo juga sudah tahu jika Choi Jongin adalah Kim Jongin. Bahkan Chanyeol juga menyadarinya"

"Tunggu ! kau bilang siapa ? Choi Jongin ? Demi Tuhan, Jongin adalah adikmu dan marga keluargamu adalah Kim, kenapa dia malah bermarga Choi ?"

"karena ayahku menghormati seseorang yang menyelamatkan Jongin saat itu. Dia bermarga Choi, dan memang ayahku benar – benar tidak tahu jika ternyata marga Jongin adalah Kim. Dia tidak bisa membatalkan catatan resmi mengenai nama Jongin sesuka hati"

 _Ini sangat aneh.._

"jadi, benar jika Jongin tidak bisa mengingat siapapun ?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng "Jongin hanya mengingat 1 orang dan orang itu adalah kau, Luhan"

Mata Luhan membelalak "kenapa bisa aku ?"

"Jongin menemukan foto _selfie_ kita diponselku, sejak saat itu ia meminta untuk masuk sekolah ini untuk menemuimu"

"aku bahkan hanya dekat dengan Jongin, bagaimana mungkin ia hanya mengingatku sementara ia melupakan Chanyeol yang bersahabat dengannya dalam waktu sangat lama dan sangat tidak masuk akal lagi karena Jongin melupakan Kyungsoo yang kita semua tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai"

"perasaan manusia bisa berubah dalam waktu sangat singkat secepat kau membalik telapak tanganmu. Jika memang kau ingin ingatan Jongin kembali, maka lakukanlah secara perlahan – lahan agar ia tidak berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit. Dan aku ingin meminta satu hal padamu_ ini demi Jongin"

Mendengar itu, tiba – tiba perasaan was – was seakan membungkus seluruh tubuh Luhan.. jantungnya berdebar kencang menunggu Joonmyeon melanjutkan permintaannya. Semoga ini adalah hal yang baik.

"_karena kau satu – satunya yang diingat Jongin, kumohon ! berpura – puralah jika kau adalah kekasih Jongin"

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _Within Living Memory_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Kumohon jawab pertanyaanku Kyungsoo-ya !"

"sebenarnya apa maumu Park Chanyeol !"

"aku hanya ingin tahu dimana kau menginap semalam dan katakan padaku apa yang terjadi hingga kau menghindariku seperti ini ?"

"bukankah jawabanku sudah sangat jelas tanpa aku harus mengatakannya ? kembalilah pada Baekhyun dan berhenti untuk peduli padaku"

"aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji pada Jongin untuk menjagamu"

"kenapa kau harus melakukan janji konyol itu ? bahkan tanpa Jongin memintanya padamu"

"karena dia telah menyelamatkanku, dan sebagai gantinya_ Jongin tidak bisa berada disisimu"

"Cukup !" jerit Kyungsoo dengan mata menatap nanar pada Chanyeol "Jongin tidak mati Chanyeol-ah, kau pikir siapa yang berdiri dengan kita tadi jika memang dia bukan Kim Jongin. Kau pikir dia siapa hingga kau menganggap jika selama ini Jongin telah mati ?"

"dia bukan Kim Jongin !" bentak Chanyeol lebih bermaksud untuk membentak dirinya sendiri "apa kau tidak dengar jika dia adalah Choi Jongin ?"

"lalu apa masalahnya jika dia adalah Choi Jongin ? hanya marganya yang berbeda sedangkan wajah mereka sangat mirip. Semuanya sangat mirip dengan Jongin"

"Jangan samakan Jongin dengannya !" suara Chanyeol meninggi "jika memang dia adalah Jongin, katakan padaku kenapa dia baru muncul setelah 2 tahun berlalu. Dan katakan padaku kenapa dia bahkan tidak mengenalku dan tidak mengingat siapa kau ? aku tidak suka jika kau menyamakan Kim Jongin dengan si Choi Jongin menyebalkan itu !"

Kyungsoo mendadak bungkam, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping agar Chanyeol tidak menyadari jika kini air mata kembali memenuhi permukaan wajahnya. Dia terisak pelan, membiarkan seluruh kegundahan mengusai pikirannya yang terus berkecamuk. Hatinya kembali perih secara mendadak, perasaan sakit kembali meremas – remas hatinya yang sudah terlanjur hancur.

Melihat air kepedihan yang kembali menetes, bahu Chanyeol yang beberapa saat lalu tegang kini seolah tidak memiliki tenaga. Ia bahkan juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, Choi Jongin adalah Kim Jongin. Tapi, dia tidak memiliki keyakinan ataupun kepercayan diri untuk membuktikan siapa Choi Jongin sebenarnya.

Suasana duka kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua, hanya isak tangis yang mengalun tanpa henti. Menyanyikan lagu kepedihan bersimbah air mata. Kyungsoo berjalan beberapa langkah untuk mendekati Chanyeol, segera memeluk pria jangkung itu untuk menumpahkan seluruh keputusasaannya didada pemuda itu.

Lelah.

Dia sudah sangat lelah dengan semua ini.

Di saat ia mulai mempercayai bahwa Jongin telah hidup bahagia disurga pada kenyataannya seseorang yang memiliki wajah sama persis dengan Jongin muncul memporak – porandakan hatinya yang sudah sangat rapuh.

Seperti cerita dalam dongeng yang tidak pernah terduga, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia tengah mengalami kejadian tidak terduga dalam hidupnya.

Jika boleh memilih, Kyungsoo lebih baik mati sebagai Juliet yang masih memiliki Romeo yang sangat mencintainya hingga Romeo memutuskan mati untuknya. Dongeng menyedihkan itu saja terdengar manis, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang menemukan kembali pangerannya yang bahkan tidak tahu – menahu jika seorang puteri mencintainya hingga ingin mati.

.

.

.

"kau pasti ingin membunuh mereka" kata Sehun bersandar pada loker siswa disisi kiri Baekhyun.

"ternyata seseorang mampu membaca pikiranku" sahut Baehkyun tanpa memandang Sehun, berusaha terlihat sibuk dengan tumpukan buku didalam lokernya.

"aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran. Hanya wajah terlukamu itu terlalu mudah untuk diketahui"

"oh_ apa semua orang didunia ini tahu jika aku adalah orang yang patah hati ?"

Sehun menyeringai "jadi kau mengakui jika ternyata kau sedang patah hati"

"diamlah !" bentak Baekhyun merasa terganggu dengan ocehan tidak penting Sehun. Entah dia emosi karena apa, karena Sehun yang bertingkah mengejeknya atau Chanyeol yang berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo ? _Sial !_

"kenapa kau mendiamkan Luhan ?"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang sejenak kemudian kembali normal meski itu tampak mencurigakan menurut Sehun, tapi pemuda itu mengendikkan bahu cuek.

"jadi sekarang kau mulai peduli dengan Luhan ?"

Sehun menggeleng, memiringkan kepalanya untuk semakin menatap lurus pada mata Baekhyun. Dia sedang berusaha mencari jawaban tanpa harus mendengar kebohongan dari mulut Baekhyun. Senyum tipis terlukis dibibirnya setelah menemukan apa yang coba Baekhyun sembunyikan darinya.

"yeah ! anggap saja aku sedikit peduli pada orang yang menyukaiku"

Gigi Baekhyun menggeram marah "dia tidak hanya menyukaimu bodoh ! tapi Luhan mencintaimu"

"aku sudah tahu" jawab Sehun enteng "katakan padanya untuk berhenti menyukai_ ah maksudku mencintaiku karena ketololannya itu sangatlah sia – sia"

Entah kenapa setelah mendengar Sehun mengucapkan itu membuat sebuah kalimat terkutuk kembali berputar dikepalanya.

 _"_ _Katakan pada Baekhyun_ untuk jangan pernah menungguku"_

Baekhyun mendesis sambil memijat pelipisnya "laki – laki memang makhluk tidak berperasaan !"

Sehun tertawa "terimakasih"

"permisi, jika otakmu cukup pintar, itu bukan pujian" Baekhyun merengut kesal.

"semakin panas disini" sindir Sehun setelah menemukan seseorang berdiri disamping Baekhyun "Hey Baek, aku sangat tidak menyukai murid baru dikelas kita. Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"kenapa kau harus tidak menyukai Choi Jongin lagipula ? apa kau punya masalah pribadi atau dia pernah merebut kekasihmu dimasa lalu ? oh maaf_ aku baru ingat jika cintamu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan" Baekhyun tertawa tanpa tahu jika orang yang dia bicarakan berdiri disamping kanannya, menyembunyikan kepalan tinjunya kedalam saku sementara mata tajam mengarah lurus pada wajah memuakkan Sehun diseberang.

"tanyakan pada muka jelek disebelah kananmu dan seseorang setinggi tiang listrik yang memelototi kita berdua"

Otomatis Baekhyun memutar kepalanya. Terkejut dengan mulut terbuka dan tertutup mendapati Jongin berdiri dikanannya sementara Chanyeol berada tidak cukup jauh dibelakang Jongin.

"wow !" canda Sehun menyadari bahwa suasana kembali memanas "Byun Baek, lihat aku !" Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun "kau tadi tidak sempat ke kantin untuk makan siangkan ?" Sehun melempar beberapa bungkus roti ke pelukan Baekhyun "makanlah agar kau memiliki tenaga untuk kembali mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Aku pergi" pamit Sehun dengan lambaian tangan. Mengacuhkan Jongin yang sedari tadi memandangnya tidak suka.

"buang itu !" perintah Chanyeol dari belakang Jongin "kau tidak boleh memakannya !"

"kenapa ?"

"aku tidak suka kau menerima apapun terutama itu dari Sehun !"

"lalu kau pikir aku suka saat melihatmu berpelukan dengan seorang gadis terutama gadis itu adalah Kyungsoo ?"

 _Skakmat !_

 _Mati kau Park Chanyeol !_

"kenapa kau harus membawa nama Kyungsoo !"

"karena aku benci padanya" jawab Baekhyun ketus "jadi biarkan aku bertanya kenapa kau tidak suka saat ada orang lain yang peduli padaku ? siapa kau ?"

"aku temanmu"

 _Sialan kau Park Chanyeol_ _!_

"jadi berikan padaku makanan itu sebelum aku mencari Sehun dan menghancurkan wajahnya !"

"aku akan memakannya, jadi terserah kau mau menghancurkan wajah Sehun atau apapun itu. Aku tidak peduli"

"ya ! Byun Baekhyun !" Chanyeol mendesis marah, merebut paksa roti dalam pelukan Baekhyun lalu melempar benda tidak berdosa itu ke dalam tong sampah. Sementara tangannya yang lain menyeret Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya.

"Park Chanyeol ! apa yang kau lakukan hah ?" Baekhyun berusaha membentak Chanyeol yang seperti kesetanan menarik lengannya. Bahkan Baekhyun nyaris terjungkal akibat kesulitan untuk menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan pijakan panjang milik Chanyeol "Lepaskan aku !"

"tidak !"

"kenapa tidak ? kau bahkan sudah benar – benar melepaskanku"

Chanyeol berhenti mendadak, mengakibatkan Baekhyun menabrak punggungnya dari belakang. Pemuda jangkung itu berbalik dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam erat lengan Baekhyun "kenapa kau masih tidak mengerti juga Byun Baekhyun !"

"apa yang tidak aku mengerti ?!" pekik Baekhyun nyaris menangis "lepaskan aku Chanyeol !"

"tidak Baekhyun ! aku mencint_ arghh ! seharusnya kau tahu jika aku peduli padamu ! kenapa kau sangat keras kepala !"

"brengsek !" maki Baekhyun penuh emosi "berhenti membicarakan omong kosong dan lepaskan aku !"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, mengusap kasar wajahnya beberapa kali "dengar Baek, aku hanya_"

"LEPASKAN AKU CHANYEOL !"

"Baekhyun ! dengarkan aku ! aku hanya ingin bicara padamu_"

"diamlah !" jerit Baekhyun sambil berlari kencang, mencoba menulikan telinga untuk tidak mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang terus memanggil namanya. Persetan dengan penghianat itu, Baekhyun membencinya.

"apa kau seorang _player_?" tanya Jongin masih bersandar pada loker siswa "kau membolos pelajaran sehari penuh untuk memeluk seorang gadis lalu menit berikutnya kau mengejar gadis yang lain" Jongin tertawa meremehkan "benarkah kau adalah sahabatku ? betapa ruginya aku telah melupakan sahabat sehebat dirimu"

"diam sebelum aku menghajarmu !"

"begitukah caramu berteman ? tadi kau ingin menghancurkan wajah Sehun lalu sekarang kau ingin menghajarku. Kalau begitu aku akan menjaga jarak denganmu. Park Chanyeol !"

" _Shit !_ siapa kau sebenarnya ?"

"Brengsek !" Jongin mendesis "sampai jutaan kali kau melontarkan pertanyaan yang samapun, aku tetap Choi Jongin. Berhenti berlagak seolah kau mengenalku"

"hanya sebagai pemberitahuan" kata Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Jongin "aku tidak berlagak mengenal siapa kau. Dan yeah ! aku mengakui kesalahanku tadi pagi karena mengira jika kau adalah sahabatku. Sungguh, wajahmu sangat menipu hingga aku tidak menyadari jika ternyata kau sangat jauh berbeda dengan sahabatku_" Chanyeol berdiri tepat disamping Jongin "_aku tidak menyangka jika Kim Jongin bisa berubah menjadi sebrengsek Choi Jongin. Berhenti memakai wajah sahabatku dimana – mana dan segera enyahlah dari sini !"

"katakan padaku siapa Kim Jongin agar aku bisa membunuhnya ! betapa merepotkannya memiliki wajah yang juga dimiliki orang lain. Menyebalkan !"

"kau tidak perlu membunuhnya" gumam Chanyeol rendah "_karena dia sudah mati. Dan gadis yang memelukku, jujur saja ! kau tertarik padanya'kan ? karena itu kau diam – diam selalu memperhatikannya bahkan mengikutinya sampai disini ! ku peringatkan padamu Choi Jongin ! jangan berani kau menyentuh Kyungsoo atau kau berakhir dengan aku yang menginjak lehermu !"

"kau bilang aku tertarik padanya ?" tanya Jongin sambil tertawa, seolah ia baru saja mendengar lelucon terkonyol didunia "_kau benar jika aku tertarik padanya karena dia menampilkan ekspresi seperti 'ya tuhan betapa tampannya Choi Jongin, aku ingin memeluknya' bukankah itu memuakkan ? aku bahkan ingin muntah"

"berhenti mencari masalah denganku !"

Jongin menyeringai lalu berjalan memutar untuk menghadap Chanyeol, memberikan tatapan mengerikan terbaik yang ia miliki untuk pemuda sialan ini "kau yang memulai masalah dengan mengatakan aku adalah Kim Jongin kemudian membual tentang aku yang tertarik pada Kyungsoo_ ayolah, aku punya kekasih disini dan setahuku kita semua berada dikelas yang sama. Kau boleh bermain dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun serta ratusan perempuan disekolah ini sepuas hatimu, tapi jangan sampai kau menyentuh Luhan ! KEKASIHKU"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mweheheee** … sorry harus _To Be Continued.._

Penyakit evil gue lagi kumat karena itu gue lagi seneng banget kalo ngeliat cowo rebutan cewe karena cowo yang cemburu itu amat sangat unyu. #dijambakSehun

Siapa Choi Jongin dan Kim Jongin sudah sekalian gue kupas – kupas disini, mungkin masih membingungkan tapi marilah kita berdoa agar ff ini tetap sesuai alur dan cepat selesai.

Gue ngetik ff ini waktu orang – orang pada heboh pengen ngeliat gerhana matahari sementara gue memilih tiduran disofa dengan sebuah laptop dipangkuan saya ditemani segelas kopi hitam kental.. cihui.. dan taraaaa… inilah yang berhasil saya ketik. Fresh bangettt gitu.

Oh iya, aku udah baca review kalian semua. Makasihhh yaaaaaa…. Aku sukaaa.

: bener seperti dugaan kamu kalo waktu jatuh ke jurang Jongin gak mati dan itu sudah diceritakan di ff ini melalui penuturan Joonmyeon meskipun gue belum nyeritain secara flashback.. ciee.. bhsa gue..

 **Kkoch** : yes.. Jongin masih idup guys ! gue gak sejahat itu untuk nyiksa si imut Kyungsoo meskipun kenyataannya gue udh nyiksa banyak orang sampe chap 3 ini selesai. Well, kasian juga sama Sehun yang selalu mencintai Kyungsoo dengan Luhan yang juga mencintainya.. hiks kasian mereka.. mewek bawang Bombay

 **Baby Crong** : Jongin kembali dengan membawa konflik bersama Joonmyeon.. tunggu kelanjutannya ya.. dan maaf kalo alurnya bikin bingung. Maklum, gue penulis baru sih..

 **Baby niz 137** : yohooo.. Jongin memang amnesia disini. Ayolah, siapa yang gak bakalan amnesia setelah kecelakaan sedahsyat itu. Gue aja ngeri waktu baca ulang chapter 1. Huhuuu.. dan makasih karena ternyata ada yang nangis waktu ngebaca ff abal – abal milik gue.

Buat yang lainnya… maaf ya gak bisa balas review kalian. Tapi intinya, aku seneng banget waktu ngebaca semua review.

 ** _THANKS TO_**

 ** _READER-NIM_**

 _Fanfiction ini tidak akan pernah ada tanpa kalian._

Ok deh reader ! terimakasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter 4.

Salam cinta Juliana Hwang.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4, Within Living Memory_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Apakah kau sudah memahami sedikit tentang rasa sakit ? Walaupun kau tahu rasa sakit yang sama, kau takkan mengerti yang lainnya._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tes_**

 ** _Tes_**

 _Buliran air mata serta rintik hujan mengguyur langit senja di musim panas. Sekarang bukan lagi warna jingga yang menghiasi langit, melainkan hanya hitam dan abu – abu. Bahkan tidak ada lagi pelangi seusai hujan, dunia telah berubah terlalu cepat. Tanpa sempat kusadari bahwa hatiku masih tertinggal dimasalalu sedangkan ragaku telah terbang melewati 4 musim sebanyak 2 kali._

 _Tanpamu._

 ** _"_** ** _aku akan menjagamu, Kyungsoo"_**

 _Siapa kau ?_

 _Kenapa kau harus menyibukkan dirimu untuk menjagaku sementara kau memiliki seseorang yang lebih penting dariku._

 _Bukankah kau bilang dia adalah segalanya untukmu ?_

 _Lalu mengapa kau meninggalkannya ? apakah cintamu padanya hanyalah celotehan tidak berguna yang menguap di musim panas ?_

 _Kumohon ingatlah dia !_

 _Dia yang mencintaimu hingga terluka selalu ada dibelakangmu sementara kau menggenggam jemariku namun hatimu selalu menggenggenggam erat hatinya._

 _Apakah kita bahkan belum merasa letih dengan semuanya ?_

 ** _"_** ** _Lihat ! kau tidak bisa membela diri sekarang. kau itu lemah Kyungsoo. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan dirimu sendiri. Kau hanya bergantung kepada mereka. Tanpa mereka yang terus membelamu dan melindungimu, kau bukan siapa – siapa !"_**

 _Aku setuju denganmu, sahabatku !_

 _Aku memang bukan siapa – siapa tanpa Luhan, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang selalu ada untukku._

 _Tapi apakah kau sempat berpikir jika aku lebih tidak berguna tanpamu, Baekhyun._

 _Diantara semuanya, sesungguhnya hanya hatimu yang mampu memahami betapa mengerikannya sebuah perpisahan._

 _Kau tanpa Chanyeol_

 _Dan aku tanpa Jongin._

 _Kita memang terlihat menyedihkan, tapi tahukah kau jika Chanyeol lebih ingin mati dibanding kita berdua ?_

 ** _"_** ** _tidak ! jangan lakukan ini padaku Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu"_**

 _Benarkah kau mencintaiku, Sehun-ah ?_

 _Benarkah kau sangat mencintaiku yang selalu mengabaikanmu ?_

 _Kau bahkan mengorbankan 3 tahun dalam hidupmu untuk mencintaiku, kau yang tidak pernah menyerah meskipun tangan ini selalu mendorongmu menjauh._

 _Bolehkah aku membalas cintamu dengan kata 'maaf' ?_

 _Aku tahu jika bukan itu yang kau inginkan. Aku tahu jika kata 'maaf' hanya akan membuatmu sakit._

 _Tapi sesungguhnya, bukan aku ataupun kau yang merasakan sakit. Melainkan dia, dia yang selalu merelakan hatinya untuk mencintaimu yang mencintaiku._

 _Lalu, kita dipaksa merenung untuk menghasilkan kesimpulan yang sama._

 _Ternyata bukan hanya 1, 2, 3 ataupun 4 orang, tapi kita berlima jatuh dalam jurang keputusasaan. Meraung mencari jalan keluar untuk melarikan diri dari belenggu ketidakpastian, merendam diri dalam pedihnya kolam air mata yang tak kunjung mengering malah semakin menggenang, tumpah dan pecah seolah kita ditakdirkan hanya untuk menangis seumur hidup._

 _Pantaskah aku yang telah menghancurkan hidup kalian tetap berada disini ?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Within Living Memory**

 **Juliana Hwang**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort, Friendship**

 **Chapter : 4/?**

 **Warning : GS, Typo(s), Flashback, OOC, Alur hancur**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **I LOVE READER, I HATE SILENT READER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalannya cerita adalah sesuai dengan apa yang muncul dalam pemikiran saya. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita yang saya buat dan itu sungguh tidak disengaja.

Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

 **BANYAK FLASHBACK DISINI. ANDA HARUS JELI !**

 **HAPPY READING !**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"berhenti mencari masalah denganku !" suara Chanyeol begitu dingin dan menusuk. Pemuda lainnya bahkan tidak bergeming, seolah dia sudah terbiasa dengan nada bicara seperti itu.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, memposisikan dirinya berdiri tepat dihadapan pemuda yang memiliki tinggi badan beberapa cm lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. Dia menatap Chanyeol sinis seolah pemuda ini hanyalah sampah tidak berguna "kau yang memulai masalah dengan mengatakan aku adalah Kim Jongin kemudian membual tentang aku yang tertarik pada Kyungsoo_ ayolah, aku punya kekasih disini dan setahuku kita semua berada dikelas yang sama. Kau boleh bermain dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun serta ratusan perempuan disekolah ini sepuas hatimu, tapi jangan sampai kau menyentuh Luhan ! KEKASIHKU"

Katakan pada Chanyeol jika dia tengah mendengar lelucon !

Lelucon yang bahkan tidak bisa membuat mulut siapapun tertawa.

Atau lebih baik dia membantai Choi Jongin brengsek ini.

"Jongin-ah" Luhan melambai dari kejauhan. Yang dipanggil mengganti ekspresi wajahnya secepat kilat. Berbalik kepada Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman manis tersungging dibelahan bibir tebalnya yang begitu seksi sambil merentangkan kedua lengan demi membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam sebuah pelukan singkat.

"kau mencariku ?" tanya Jongin pada Luhan, melupakan keberadaan Chanyeol yang mematung dibalik punggungnya.

"ya, karena aku ingin kita pulang bersama. Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu" _bohong !_

Jongin mengangguk lalu tersenyum simpul setelah mengasak puncak kepala 'kekasihnya' sayang "kau tidak ingin ice cream atau apapun ? seingatku kau sangat menyukai ice cream"

 _Dia terlampau ceria seolah tidak terjadi ketegangan apapun sebelumnya._

"oh, aku memang sangat menyukai ice cream vanilla" _Bohong lagi, ayolah Luhan kau ini menyukai capucinno dan yang sangat menyukai ice cream vanilla itu Kyungsoo_ "ayo Jongin, kita juga harus memiliki waktu berdua. Ah, Chanyeol !" panggil Luhan pada pemuda yang terus menatapnya bingung, Luhan menggigit bibirnya gugup "_dimana Kyungsoo ? bisa kau antar dia pulang ? aku bahkan tidak melihatnya kecuali tadi pagi. Dan aku belum bisa menemuinya karena ada sedikit urusan" ia melirik Jongin.

"urusanmu itu dengan dia ?" Chanyeol menggeleng bingung "sejak kapan kau berkencan dengan si brengsek ini huh ? bagaimana dengan Sehun ?"

"untuk apa aku memikirkan Sehun ? dan tolong jangan berkata seperti itu didepan Jongin. Dia kekasihku"

"YA !" bentak Chanyeol pening, kepalanya berdenyut sakit menghadapi situasi yang semakin runyam semenjak si sialan Jongin memunculkan wajahnya disemua tempat "si brengsek ini kekasihmu ? kemari kau !" sergah Chanyeol mencoba menarik Luhan namun Jongin menampar lengannya.

"sudah ku bilang jangan menyentuh Luhan, kau mau mati !"

"mati ? seharusnya yang mati itu kau" napas Chanyeol menderu menahan emosi "Luhan, apa – apaan kau ini ? kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan ini tidak membuatku curiga ? bahkan kemarin kau masih sesumbar mengatakan jika kau sangat menyukai Sehun tapi hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam kau sudah berkencan dengan orang yang bahkan baru kau jumpai hari ini ? jangan bersandiwara karena kau terlihat sangat menggelikan"

"diam Chanyeol ! jangan menyulut emosiku, kau pikir dirimu tidak menggelikan huh ? kau mencintai Baekhyun dan kau selalu bersama Kyungsoo. Demi neraka ! sandiwaramu sangat memuakkan"

"Ya ! kenapa kau jadi marah – marah padaku ? terserah kau saja ! aku hanya mencoba mengingatkanmu tapi kau malah salah paham denganku"

"kau saja yang salah paham bodoh ! jangan _overprotective_ padaku, aku bukan adikmu !"

"siapa yang mengatakan jika kau adikku ? bahkan aku tidak punya adik"

"tindakanmu menyiratkan seolah aku adalah adikmu. Menyebalkan ! lagipula, aku hanya bosan jika terus mencintai Sehun jadi kau sebagai kakak_ err sahabatku, izinkan aku bahagia bersama orang lain"

"kau tidak perlu izin dariku. Pergilah sebelum aku meninju wajah kekasihmu !"

"baik kapten ! dan ingat, kau harus menemani Kyungsoo pulang"

"Kyungsoo sudah pulang !" jawab Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi Luhan.

"kalau begitu, hati – hatilah dijalan Park" Luhan berteriak pada punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh _'maaf Chanyeol, aku belum bisa menceritakan siapa Jongin padamu. Maaf'._

.

.

.

Jika memang cinta hanyalah perasaan sederhana yang dapat berubah secepat kau membalik telapak tangan, maka Luhan ingin melakukannya tapi tidak dengan Jongin.

Dia tidak akan menghitung sudah seberapa lama hatinya terkunci rapat hanya untuk 1 orang saja, _Oh Sehun_.

Pemuda berkulit sepucat salju, pemilik senyum tampan, dan sifat pedulinya yang tidak disadari oleh orang – orang disekitarnya.

Dia adalah satu – satunya orang yang membuat Luhan rela menangis semalaman dan bergegas bangun dipagi buta hanya untuk mengompres kedua matanya yang bengkak.

Jika memang cinta hanyalah perasaan sederhana yang dapat berubah secepat kau membalik telapak tangan, lalu kenapa Kyungsoo masih mencintai sosok Kim Jongin hingga membiarkan dirinya menangis pilu dalam sebuah senyuman palsu.

Kyungsoo adalah orang yang Luhan kagumi karena dibalik sifat lembut dan perhatiannya, dia adalah satu – satunya orang yang memilki kesetiaan untuk cinta dan sahabatnya.

Jika memang cinta hanyalah perasaan sederhana yang dapat berubah secepat kau membalik telapak tangan, mengapa Baekhyun tetap mempertahankan hatinya untuk mencintai Chanyeol yang sudah jelas meninggalkannya ?

Dia yang terlihat kuat dan tegar disegala situasi ternyata hanyalah sosok rapuh yang bisa roboh kapan saja. tidak ada yang tahu jika dibalik emosinya yang meledak - ledak, dia tetaplah Byun Baekhyun yang peduli pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo melebihi siapapun didunia ini. Dia hanya tidak mau munafik dan bertingkah bohong karena dialah yang paling mengerti arti dari perpisahan.

Jika memang cinta sesederhana itu, lalu untuk apa Jongin kembali dengan membawa ingatan kusamnya tentang cerita cinta pertamanya yang belum berakhir hingga sekarang ?

Pemuda yang memiliki senyum teduh dan misterius itu berjuang melawan _amnesia_ hanya untuk mencari cinta masalalunya, namun ingatan kusut memaksanya membuat pilihan yang salah. Bayangan masalalu menipunya dan mengatakan jika Luhan adalah miliknya. Sementara baginya, Kyungsoo hanyalah kumpulan asap yang bisa menguap kapan saja.

.

.

.

 ** _Cinta memang kata yang sederhana, tapi cinta bukan perasaan yang sederhana._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Cinta adalah kesetiaan. Seperti Kyungsoo yang selalu mencintai Jongin.

Cinta adalah ketulusan. Seperti Sehun yang mencintai Kyungsoo.

Dan cinta adalah berbesar hati. Berbesar hati menerima serta berbesar hati melepaskan.

Berbesar hati menerima seperti Luhan yang mencintai Sehun dan berbesar hati melepaskan seperti cinta Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Luhan berani bertaruh dengan sebilah pedang berada di leher bahwa tidak ada satu orang-pun didunia ini yang mampu mendefinisikan arti cinta secara akurat. Karena cinta begitu sulit ditebak, cinta begitu sulit dipahami, cinta akan sangat menyenangkan diawal dan cinta menciptakan kebencian mendalam jika rasa itu telah ternodai apalagi dibuang.

Bibirnya mendesah gusar, sudah cukup pening dia berkutat dengan semua kata apa itu cinta yang tidak pernah ia tahu kenapa perasaan sialan itu selalu menyakitinya kala menemukan Sehun membicarakan Kyungsoo, atau saat Sehun berjalan berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo. Mendengar Sehun menyebut nama Kyungsoo saja sudah membuatnya ingin menerjunkan diri dari lantai 16 belas apartement milik keluarganya, berharap dengan cara sekonyol itu bisa membunuh perasaan cintanya pada Sehun yang tidak menemukan balasan sedikitpun.

Dia merasa sangat sekarat.

"kau tidak suka _ice cream_ -nya ?"

Luhan tersentak, apa yang dipikirkannya buyar entah kemana lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan "aku sangat suka" dustanya "Jongin-ah, ikut aku" Luhan menyeret lengan Jongin, membimbing pemuda disampingnya memasuki café kecil tidak jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo. Ketika menemukan kursi favorit Kyungsoo terlihat kosong, dia membuang napas lega. Luhan memerintahkan Jongin duduk disana sementara ia memanggil pelayan.

" _Dark Coffee_ dan _Cappuccino_ " pintanya pada pelayan wanita "lalu_ beberapa _muffin_ " lanjutnya dengan dibalas anggukan kepala dari pelayan café.

"aku ingat tempat ini" celetuk Jongin memandang keluar café melalui jendela kaca "dulu aku berdiri diluar sana bersama_" pemuda itu nampak berpikir "aku lupa" putusnya "dan kau ada didalam sini dengan secangkir kopi"

Luhan tersenyum tipis _jadi kau mengingatnya._

"lalu ?" tanyanya pada Jongin.

"aku tidak terlalu ingat tapi ku kira saat itu turun hujan"

"ya, seperti sekarang" setuju Luhan ikut memandang keluar. Jendela kaca disisi mereka mulai berembun dengan titik – titik air menempel tak beraturan, Jongin menghitungnya.

Mata Luhan basah.

 _Jongin masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya ingatannya saja yang berbeda._

"apa lagi yang kau ingat Jongin ?"

"ini adalah tempat dimana aku bertemu denganmu pertama kali"

 _Kau benar, ini adalah tempat kita bertemu pertama kali. Jika ini cerita tentang kita._

 _Tapi sesungguhnya, kau bertemu dengannya pertama kali adalah di halte bus. Disanalah kau bertemu cinta pertamamu._

"tidak Jongin. kita bertemu pertama kali di halte bus"

Jongin menoleh, sedikit bingung "benarkah ?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Dia mengambil _cappuchino_ dengan _whipped cream_ untuk dirinya lalu mendorong cangkir _Dark Coffee_ untuk Jongin.

Alis Jongin terangkat ke atas "aku tidak suka kopi hitam, Luhan" komentarnya protes "bukankah ini milikmu ?" dia mengangkat cangkir kopinya, menukarnya dengan _cappuccino_ milik Luhan.

 _Liquid_ bening kembali meluncur menyusuri permukaan pipi putih Luhan, gadis itu terisak pelan. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

 _Disaat kau amnesia, kau bahkan masih mengingat semua hal tentangnya dengan sangat baik Jongin-ah. Tapi kenapa kau bisa melupakan namanya ? dia mencintaimu Jongin dan kau mencintainya._

"kenapa kau menangis heum ?" Jongin panik, berdiri dari kursinya untuk mengelus punggung Luhan yang bergetar "maafkan aku karena belum bisa mengingat semuanya. Maafkan aku"

Luhan menggeleng "tidak apa Jongin. aku hanya_ terlalu bahagia karena kau sudah kembali. sungguh, malah aku bersyukur karena kau masih tetap mencintaiku. Terima kasih telah kembali"

"aku menyayangimu. Kau tahu. Jadi kumohon bersabarlah sebentar saja, dan biarkan aku mengembalikan semua seperti seharusnya. Aku janji Luhan. Ini tidak akan lama"

 _Kau dengar itu Kyungsoo ? dia telah berjanji untuk mengembalikan semua seperti seharusnya. Kumohon bersabarlah dan maafkan aku karena terpaksa menjadi dirimu._

"Ja, berhentilah menangis karena aku tidak akan pergi lagi"

 _Dia tidak akan pergi lagi Kyungsoo. dia tidak akan lagi meninggalkan kita._

"terimakasih" jawab Luhan tersenyum mengusap air matanya, Jongin membantunya lalu mencubit pipi Luhan gemas "kau sangat cantik" pujinya lalu kembali duduk.

 _Jika saja Jongin adalah Sehun._

"jadi, apa yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi ?" Jongin melahap _muffin,_ mengunyahnya lalu telan menunggu jawaban Luhan.

"merindukanmu"

" _so, cheesy_ " komentar Jongin geli "apa kau menangis setiap malam karena merindukanku ?"

Luhan tertawa renyah, menoyor bahu Jongin dengan tinjunya "bahkan aku juga menangis disiang hari"

"benarkah ? hey, ternyata aku sangatlah spesial dihatimu"

"tentu saja. kau tahu Jongin, aku menangis keras karena sangat iri pada Chanyeol yang selalu _berlovey dovey_ dengan Baekhyun. Mereka membuatku teringat padamu"

 _Pembohong !_

 _Bahkan aku tidak pernah lagi melihat mereka bergandengan tangan dan tertawa bersama._

"siapa mereka ?"

"Baekhyun ada di kelas kita, si imut yang suka memakai eyeliner lucu di kelopak matanya dan Chanyeol hanyalah raksasa yang _overprotective_ padaku"

"oh_ si tinggi tadi ?" tebak Jongin.

Luhan mengangguk setelah menyesap kopinya.

"aku bertemu dengan si Chanyeol itu beberapa kali dan dia sangat menjengkelkan"

"Oh ya ?" Luhan mendadak tertarik, sepertinya Jongin mulai mengingat sesuatu tentang Chanyeol "bukankah kau bertemu Chanyeol hanya satu kali saat aku memanggilmu tadi ? itu karena hari ini dia membolos tidak masuk kelas"

"sebenarnya aku melihat dia berpelukan dengan perempuan di koridor sekolah"

Mulut Luhan menganga "apa ?"

" _yeah,_ dia memeluk seseorang. Aku tidak tahu nama perempuan itu siapa" _bohong ! nyatanya dia tahu kalau perempuan itu adalah Kyungsoo._

 _Terlalu banyak pihak yang berbohong disini._

"ah iya, saat kau bersama Joonmyeon kau juga sempat bertemu Chanyeol. apa dia menanyakan sesuatu padamu ?"

"dia mengatakan jika aku adalah Kim Jongin" kata Jongin menatap pada Luhan "sebenarnya siapa itu Kim Jongin ?"

 _Kim Jongin adalah kau Choi Jongin._

"Kim Jongin itu kekasih sahabatku, Kyungsoo"

"apa wajahnya sangat mirip dengan wajahku hingga mereka menyamakanku dengannya ?"

"sangat mirip"

Jongin mengangguk, mengalihkan matanya dari Luhan untuk melihat hujan yang mulai reda "Kim Jongin, dimana dia ?" tanyanya hati – hati.

Jari Luhan gemetar tanpa permisi, barisan giginya menggigiti bibirnya gugup. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Beberapa jawaban berputar dikepalanya, ia merasa sakit kepala mendadak "kecelakaan mobil" kata Luhan parau, suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan "Kim Jongin sudah mati kurang lebih 2 tahun yang lalu".

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _Within Living Memory_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Chanyeol ! lompat keluar !" teriak Jongin dari balik kemudi. Giginya mengerat panik, sesekali memandang nyalang kearah depan lalu keputusan bulat akhirnya terlaksana. Tepat 1 detik sebelum mobil maut itu menghantam bagian depan mobilnya, Jongin mendorong tubuh Chanyeol keluar menabrak pintu besi._

 _Dia sempat menyaksikan tubuh Chanyeol terguling di atas aspal selama beberapa detik menegangkan yang berjalan begitu lambat. Bibir Jongin mengulas senyum tipis ketika bunyi ledakan menghancurkan suasana sunyi di tengah hujan lebat dimusim panas. Percikan darah memuncrat dari dahi dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya, seolah merasakan siksaan terpedih didunia, Jongin meringis. Mobil yang ia kendarai terseret mundur dengan kekuatan mengerikan, kakinya yang sudah tertancap potongan besi masih sanggup menendang pintu besi lainnya. Memaksanya terbuka._

 _Rasa tercabik - cabik tidak mampu lagi Jongin definisikan ketika kulitnya terparut kasarnya permukaan aspal, berbekal kesadaran yang bahkan tidak berguna. Tangan kekarnya yang mendadak lemah mencengkeram erat pembatas jalan dimulut tebing, namun keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya. Sepasang tangan tak kasat mata mendorong tubuh berlumuran darah itu terperosok ke dalam jurang gelap dan dalam._

 _Jongin merasakan kepalanya seakan pecah ketika beberapa partikel keras menghajar kepalanya habis – habisan. Kulitnya yang sudah bercucuran darah semakin mengelupas akibat cambukan tanaman liar yang mengoyak habis tubuhnya._

 _Cairan merah pekat mengalir tanpa mampu dibendung, menciptakan tetesan panjang disekitar tebing tempat ia berguling tidak terkendali._

 _Samar – samar ia mendengar Chanyeol memanggil namanya. Begitu keras, putus asa dan_ menakutkan. Jongin tidak suka itu._

 _Sebersit bayangan muncul dikepalanya bagai potongan puzzle. Tampil satu per satu membawa wajah – wajah penuh senyuman, dia melihat mendiang orang tuanya, paman dan bibi yang selama ini membesarkannya, beberapa sahabatnya di Kanada, Chanyeol, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo_ menangis._

 _Tidak ! jangan menangis sayang. Kumohon jangan menangis._

 _Tangan Jongin mencoba untuk meraihnya namun puzzle itu jatuh dan pecah berhamburan bagai kepingan kaca._

 _Apa yang terjadi padaku ?_

 _Mendadak gelap, seolah semua cahaya tersedot habis ke dimensi lain. Jongin menangis keras. Lalu cahaya kecil berpijar dari kejauhan, semakin terang dan terang. Wajah yang semula lenyap tampil kembali, satu per satu._

 _Mata Jongin memandang mereka nanar, air matanya semakin berjatuhan tanpa henti._

 _Mereka semua_ siapa ?_

 _…_ _. ….._

 _"_ _astaga ! ada yang jatuh, ada yang jatuh !"_

 _"_ _apa ? dimana ? Ya Tuhan ! itu manusia"_

 _"_ _dia masih bernapas"_

 _…_ _. ….._

 _"_ _apakah Paman sudah menemukan temanku ?"_

 _"_ _kami tidak bisa menemukannya Chanyeol"_

 _"_ _apa maksudnya itu ?"_

 _"_ _jasadnya tidak ada disana"_

 _"_ _apakah dia masih hidup ?"_

 _"_ _kami juga tidak bisa memberi kepastian, tapi dia jatuh kedalam jurang. Kuatkanlah dirimu untuk menerima kenyataan yang lain. Penyelidikan akan kami tutup karena kurangnya saksi_"_

 _…_

 _"_ _apa rumah sakit ini menerima korban kecelakaan bernama Kim Jongin ? tanggal 13 Juni ?"_

 _"_ _maaf. Tapi kami tidak menerima pasien bernama Kim Jongin"_

 _…_

 _"_ _apa rumah sakit ini menerima korban kecelakaan bernama Kim Jongin ? tanggal 13 Juni ?"_

 _"_ _tidak Tuan. Kami tidak menerima pasien dengan nama yang anda sebutkan"_

 _.._

 _"_ _apakah ada pasien bernama Kim Jongin di Rumah sakit ini ?"_

 _"_ _tidak ada pasien bernama Kim Jongin disini"_

 _.._

 _"_ _apakah korban kecelakaan tanggal 13 Juni disekitar Chungju dirawat disini ?"_

 _"_ _sebentar, saya akan memeriksanya untuk anda"_

 _Semoga ada, kumohon !_

 _"_ _ya, rumah sakit kami yang menerima korban kecelakaan sepeda motor pada tanggal itu"_

 _Sepeda motor ?_

 _Dia bukan orang yang aku cari._

 _Kim Jongin, dimana kau ?_

 _…_

 _"_ _KELUAR DARI KAMARKUUUU !"_

 _"_ _Chanyeol, ini Ibu nak"_

 _"_ _Kubilang keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga"_

 _Braakkk !_

 _"_ _astaga ! Park Chanyeol !"_

 _"_ _keluar Ibu ! keluar dari sini ! keluar !"_

 _"_ _Chanyeollie ? kenapa kau seperti ini ?"_

 _"_ _tidak ! jangan menyentuhku Baekhyun ! menjauh ! kubilang menjauh !"_

 _"_ _Chanyeol_"_

 _"_ _aku sudah membunuh Jongin !"_

 _"_ _kau tidak membunuhnya Chanyeol"_

 _"_ _aku membunuhnya Baekhyun. Aku membunuh Jongin"_

 _"_ _tidak Chanyeol !"_

 _"_ _biarkan aku mati Ibu. Biarkan aku mati Baekhyun ! aku ingin bertemu Jongin ! aku ingin bertemu Jongin sekarang !"_

 _"_ _Chanyeol ! kemana kau pergi ?"_

 _"_ _Chanyeol ! berhenti disana_"_

 _"_ _Chanyeol !"_

 _…_ _.._

"Hey ! berhati – hatilah saat berjalan ! jangan menabrak orang sembarangan"

"maaf aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh"

"lain kali pakai matamu !"

 _Berhenti melamun Chanyeol, atau kau akan benar – benar mati tertabrak mobil._

"aku benar – benar minta maaf"

Chanyeol berjalan tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan, tanpa gairah hingga kedua kakinya membawa ia berdiri disini. Didepan sebuah rumah minimalis bercat biru muda. Chanyeol melongok untuk melihat gadis berambut _brunette_ yang tengah bermain bersama anjing mungil dipekarangan.

Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, membentuk senyuman.

Baekhyun ada didalam sana, menggeletik anjing mungil berwarna putih hadiah dari Chanyeol entah kapan. Dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Yang Chanyeol tahu adalah nama anjing itu _'Byeol'_ yang berarti bintang. Melambangkan cinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun akan selalu berkelip indah seperti bintang di langit.

Benda angkasa yang mampu bersinar tanpa mencuri cahaya milik matahari, semurni itulah cinta Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Cintanya yang seperti bintang, cintanya yang ternyata hanya terlihat dimalam hari. Bukan disetiap waktu.

Chanyeol meringis perih, penafsiran cinta sebagai bintang merupakan salah kaprah. Lagipula, siapa didunia ini yang cintanya ingin seperti bintang ? bintang memang indah, tapi dia tidak boleh lupa jika bintang tidak hanya satu. Bintang hanyalah batuan yang memiliki sinar redup. Terkadang tertutup kabut dan asap. Menyedihkan. Seperti Chanyeol.

Bahkan siapa yang mengira jika remaja biasa seperti Chanyeol memiliki kisah cinta yang rumitnya mengalahkan rasi bintang di langit ? sungguh, sampai sekarang dia tidak menyukai ilmu astronomi bahkan sampai mengaitkannya dengan kisah cintanya yang dia sendiri tidak tahu akan seperti apa.

Imajinasi Chanyeol terpecah belah ketika anjing dalam pelukan Baekhyun menggonggong agresif ketika mendapati dirinya mematung di luar pagar. Sibuk dengan rasi bintang dan cinta. Waktu terasa berhenti berjalan dan bumi seolah berhenti berputar secara total ketika Baekhyun menengadah, manik jernihnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Chanyeol. Mungkin seseorang berbaik hati menghentikan waktu saat itu, dan Chanyeol harus berterimakasih.

Lihat ! otaknya sudah kacau hanya karena bertatapan langsung dengan Baekhyun.

Mereka membisu selama beberapa menit berlalu, saling mengisyaratkan kalimat _'aku mencintaimu'_ yang tidak pernah bisa terucap lagi hingga Baekhyun memutuskan menundukkan wajahnya. Membiarkan anjingnya berlarian memanjati kaki Chanyeol diluar pagar. Chanyeol membungkuk untuk memungut anjing itu, mengelus bulu – bulunya yang sangat halus dan putih bersih. Sepertinya Baekhyun merawatnya dengan sangat baik.

Ketika mendongak, Chanyeol terpaksa menelan pil terpahit didunia karena Baekhyun menghilang.

Dia menangis didalam hati.

 _Apa yang kau harapkan Park Chanyeol ?_

Byeol nampak gelisah dalam pelukan Chanyeol, anjing jenis _poodle_ itu terlihat mencari – cari dimana Baekhyun persis seperti Chanyeol saat ini. Dia menggonggong beberapa kali setelah menjilat lengan Chanyeol lalu melompat turun.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

 _Bahkan Byeol saja menghindarinya, apalagi Baekhyun._

Sudah cukup satu pertengkaran hari ini, Chanyeol tidak boleh menambah pertengkaran lainnya meskipun dia sangat ingin memulai pertengkaran agar Baekhyun semakin membencinya. Tapi nurani Chanyeol menamparnya dengan sangat keras, dia sudah terlalu mahir menjadi brengsek belakangan ini. Tidak perlu lagi meningkatkan statusnya menjadi seorang bajingan. Apalagi predikat _player_ dari Jongin sama sekali tidak membantu, malah membuat hari buruknya semakin bertambah buruk.

Ketika pemuda jangkung itu yakin bahwa tidak ada gunanya dia berdiri disini seperti orang bodoh ditambah cuaca mendung yang sangat tidak bersahabat karena semua orang tahu betapa tidak akurnya Chanyeol dengan hujan, dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Melangkah pergi secepat yang ia bisa sambil menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Dia laki – laki dan keputusan untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun tidak bisa ia ganggu gugat meskipun hatinya membantah habis – habisan. Intinya, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkan luka menganga dihatinya sendiri tanpa berani membayangkan luka macam apa yang sudah ia goreskan pada hati lembut Baekhyun.

Disuatu tempat ketika Chanyeol benar – benar berbalik, Baekhyun membekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Menangis sendu tanpa suara. Ia hanya tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan Chanyeol, meskipun beberapa detik yang lalu ia sangat ingin menangis dipelukan lelaki jangkung yang sudah merenggut seluruh hatinya.

Dia mulai letih dan menyerah. Isakan tidak mampu ditahan lagi, menyebabkan dirinya terjerembab ke tanah dengan Byeol yang memandangi Baekhyun menggunakan raut sedih miliknya. Bibir Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, menggapai Byeol untuk direngkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat. Semakin menangis disana demi menghabiskan seluruh persediaan air mata yang ia tahu tidak akan pernah kering meskipun Baekhyun menangis selama seribu tahun.

.

.

 ** _Mereka berdua sama – sama terluka._**

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _Within Living Memory_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Apa yang Kyungsoo temukan ketika pijakan kakinya berhenti di halaman rumah adalah deretan bunga tulip. Mereka tersebar dengan warna melebihi 7 warna dari pelangi, orang – orang menyebut pekarangan Kyungsoo sebagai _'Belanda'_ karena bunga tulip mekar sempurna disana diselingi _krisan_ atau orang menyebutnya _seruni_ serta _baby breath_ dibeberapa sudut.

Senyum sedih perlahan terkembang dibelahan bibir Kyungsoo ketika kedua manik berkabutnya menjelajahi seluruh bunga dengan bau harum yang begitu manis. Dia tertawa kecut mendapati beberapa _Lily flowered tulip_ kesayangannya patah dan rusak. Dimana itu menjadi hal yang sangat mustahil kecuali ada tangan jahil sengaja mematahkan batangnya yang setinggi sekitar 36 – 76 cm dan dikenal sebagai bunga berbatang kuat.

 _Liquid_ bening menggantung disudut mata tanpa permisi ketika pandangan matanya terjatuh pada keindahan _Tulip Christmas Dream_ serta mungilnya kelopak _baby breath._ Masalalu kembali terbayang.

Rasa sesak berlomba – lomba memanah hatinya, tepat sasaran hingga menembus jantung.

Kyungsoo melihatnya malam itu. Salah satu bunga yang disebut _Tulip Christmas Dream_ , memiliki warna _pink_ cerah dengan sedikit sentuhan _gradasi_ putih kehijau – hijauan di kelopak bagian bawah. Sementara bunga lainnya bermahkotakan kelopak mungil berwarna putih sengaja ditata sedemikian rupa diantara sela tangkai bunga tulip sebagai pemanis.

Sebuket rangkaian bunga cantik itu berada dalam genggaman tangan Jongin. Kala itu Jongin tersenyum menawan.

Kulit _tan_ -nya yang tertimpa lampu temaram berubah sewarna perunggu, surai yang semula berwarna _pirang_ akibat budaya hidup di Kanada _bertransformasi_ menjadi cokelat gelap semi kemerah - merahan lengkap dengan poni khas anak muda yang sedikit banyak tahu apa itu _fashion._

Tubuh tegap pemuda bermarga Kim itu terbalut _blazer_ biru _denim_ dengan _t-shirt_ putih polos dibaliknya sementara kedua kakinya yang kelewat _atletis_ tertutupi oleh celana berbahan _jeans_ putih bersih. Apalagi dengan tambahan sepasang sepatu _sneakers_ biru tua dan tidak adanya aksesoris berlebihan kecuali _arlogi_ bermerk _Rolex_ dipergelangan tangan kirinya semakin menambah nilai plus untuk seorang remaja yang baru pertama kali menyentuh kata _'cinta'_ dalam hidupnya.

Kyungsoo berdiri malu – malu layaknya seorang _Cinderella_ bergaun _aqua_ ketika mulut Jongin mengatakan kalimat sederhana namun semanis dan selembut permen kapas.

"aku tahu ini mengejutkan untukmu" dia melihat Jongin kesulitan menelan ludah, pipinya merah padam "Kumohon, jadilah seseorang yang selalu kurindukan dan biarkan aku melindungimu setiap waktu. Karena aku_" dia berhenti, sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya yang Kyungsoo tahu jika tidak ada rasa gatal disana "_aku sangat jatuh cinta padamu Kyungsoo" sambung Jongin menutup alunan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar, _onix_ kelamnya memberikan kilatan penuh harapan kepada Kyungsoo yang disibukkan dengan rona merah muda dikedua permukaan pipi, dimana warna itu semakin merah pekat dan menimbulkan sensasi terbakar.

Jauh didalam detak jantung keduanya yang terus menggila, ada perasaan hangat dan ribuan kupu – kupu berterbangan menggelitik perut.

Kyungsoo meleleh.

Demi apapun ini sangat_ _manis._

Dan_

 _Manis._

Sampai salah satunya menitikkan air mata sementara yang lainnya panik.

"kau tidak_"

"tunggu" potong Kyungsoo menghapus cairan basah dikedua tulang pipinya, kemudian tersenyum lagi kepada pemuda didepannya yang gelisah setengah mati "jangan mengatakan apapun sebelum aku selesai mengatakannya" dia melingkarkan kedua lengan disekeliling pinggang Jongin, membenamkan tangis bahagianya diantara dada bidang pemuda dimana sepotong organ vital didalam sana terus berdentum tak beraturan.

Senyum Kyungsoo semakin lebar, jantungnya juga melakukan hal yang sama bahkan lebih parah hingga membuatnya takut jika Jongin mampu mendengar detak jantungnya. Dia menghirup napas dalam, pelukannya semakin erat. Jongin membeku.

"aku juga sangat jatuh cinta padamu, Jongin-ah" bisiknya pada dada sang pemuda.

Kepanikan diwajah Jongin seketika luntur, tergantikan dengan gurat – gurat kebahagian diseluruh permukaan wajahnya. Bahkan ia merasa sangat ringan, menghirup oksigen tidak lagi sulit baginya karena kini ia memiliki oksigen untuk hidupnya sendiri.

 _Do Kyungsoo_

"kau membuatku hampir mati muda dan sekarang aku ingin mati bahagia" gumam Jongin mendekap Kyungsoo semakin dalam.

"kau juga nyaris membuatku mati berdiri karena aku mengira kau akan melamarku bahkan sebelum kita resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih" Jongin tergelak, meletakkan kedua telapak tanganya dipipi Kyungsoo untuk mendaratkan ciuman penuh cinta pada kening gadis mungil yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"apa kau kecewa karena aku tidak melamarmu hari ini ?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu "aku hanya bercanda" katanya manja "kau sungguh unik dengan rangkaian bunga ini dan jujur aku ketakutan karena ku kira aku akan menikah besok"

"kita hanya harus menikmati waktu Sayang. Aku ingin menjadi lelaki yang hebat sebelum benar – benar melamarmu"

Pelukan dilepas secara lembut oleh Kyungsoo "kenapa kita membicarakan ini ?"

Jongin mencubit hidungnya gemas, membiarkan Kyungsoo mengaduh lalu menyentil dahinya pelan "bukankah kau yang memulai ? kau pasti sangat jatuh cinta padaku"

 _Oh berikan es batu untuk mengompres wajah merah Kyungsoo._

"Lihat ! kau merona" Jongin menarik pipi _chubby_ Kyungsoo ke kanan dan ke kiri "kekasihku sangat menggemaskan. Aku takut jika malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur karena terus merindukan wajah imut kekasihku"

"jadi kau menyalahkanku karena aku imut ?"

"ya, dan mungkin aku pindah ke rumahmu saja sekarang. Lagipula Ibumu sudah tahu jika malam ini aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu"

Mata Kyungsoo membola lucu "kau mengatakannya kepada _Eomma_?"

"tidak hanya mengatakan Sayang. Aku meminta izin. Kau tahu, mungkin aku sudah benar – benar gila tadi pagi hingga berani membolos sekolah demi menyambangi rumahmu. Meminta persetujuan kepada Ibumu dan apa yang aku dapat_"

" _Eomma_ memarahimu lalu mengusirmu dari rumahku" tebak Kyungsoo asal.

Jongin terkekeh "jawabanmu sangat salah. Ibumu tertawa dengan permintaanku. Beliau bilang tingkahku sangat konyol. Ingin berpacaran saja caraku memintamu kepadanya sudah sangat gila, Ibumu tidak bisa membayangkan cara apa lagi yang akan aku gunakan jika melamarmu"

"oh_ kau sangat berlebihan Jongin" Kyungsoo tertawa "dan berhenti menggunakan kata 'melamar'. Kita terlihat dewasa sebelum umur. Kita bahkan belum lulus SMA"

"tidak masalah" jawab Jongin lugas "yang penting kau milikku" bisik Jongin mencoba memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berkelit, tergelak ketika Jongin berubah cemberut lalu berusaha memeluk Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo menghindarinya lagi.

_lagi

_dan lagi.

Tawa keduanya pecah seiring dengan Kyungsoo yang menyerah ketika Jongin berhasil menangkapnya.

Tawa yang hanya ada dimasalalu dan sekarang menguap entah kemana.

Hati Kyungsoo mencelos rusak.

Dipijatnya ringan pelipisnya yang semakin hari semakin nyeri, mungkin ini hanya efek dari kesehatannya yang terus memburuk dan memburuk tanpa dia sadari.

Senyum Kyungsoo berubah semakin keruh ketika deru angin menggoyangkan bunga – bunga miliknya. Bunga yang bahkan tidak pernah bisa ia petik dan merangkainya untuk makam Kim Jongin. Karena siapapun tidak tahu dimana batu nisan bertuliskan nama Kim Jongin itu diletakkan.

 _Dia tidak membutuhkan bunga lagi._

Kyungsoo mencabut beberapa tangkai, membuangnya kesamping. Gerakan yang semula tenang berubah menjadi emosi meluap kala bayangan wajah seseorang mengganggu otaknya.

 _Siapa Choi Jongin ?_

Satu petak _angelica tulip_ telah sukses menjadi sampah, Kyungsoo melangkah ke petak yang lainnya. Giginya bergemeretak ketika pertanyaan Chanyeol berputar dikepalanya berulang – ulang.

 _"_ _sebenarnya siapa kau ? kenapa kau terkesan melarikan diri setelah mendengar nama Kim Jongin ?"_

 ** _Benar, siapa kau sebenarnya ?_**

 _"_ _apa hubungannya aku dengan Kim Jongin ? sementara kalian sudah tahu jika aku adalah Choi Jongin. Berhenti mendramatisir keadaan seolah kalian telah mengenalku dalam waktu yang lama !"_

"arghh_ ! _damn_ !" maki Kyungsoo spontan ketika tangkai keras bunga tulip menyayat telapak tangannya. Seharusnya dia tahu jika tulip tidak boleh dicabut dengan tangan. Itu tindakan yang sangat mustahil mengingat tulip memiliki umbi yang bersembunyi didalam tanah, tidak ada kata mudah untuk dicabut. Dia berlagak tidak peduli, goresan di tangannya bukanlah luka yang berarti.

 _"_ _Omong kosong apalagi yang kau bicarakan ! buka telingamu dan pahami apa yang aku katakan brengsek ! aku adalah Choi Jongin dan aku tidak mengenal kalian sama sekali ! lalu kenapa aku harus melihat dia ?!"_

 ** _Jongin melihatku_ bukan, dia Choi Jongin._**

 _"_ _gadis itu melihatku seolah aku telah melakukan dosa besar padanya dan itu membuatku merasa jijik. Sekarang juga, menyingkir dari jalanku !"_

Air mata kembali bercucuran deras. Tidak ada lagi kabut.

Yang ada hanya hujan_ dan hujan.

 ** _Injak semuanya !_**

Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya kuat – kuat. Menghentakkan kaki pada tanah yang ditumbuhi bunga tulip. Menyebabkan mereka hancur berantakan, kelopak warna – warni terlepas dari inangnya menyebar ke segala arah secara acak.

Tangis Kyungsoo semakin keras.

 _"_ _Jongin tidak mati Chanyeol-ah, kau pikir siapa yang berdiri dengan kita tadi jika memang dia bukan Kim Jongin. Kau pikir dia siapa hingga kau menganggap jika selama ini Jongin telah mati ?"_

 ** _Kenapa aku harus mengatakan itu ? sialan !_**

 ** _Kim Jongin tidak ada didunia, dia sudah mati._**

 _"_ _dia bukan Kim Jongin !"_

 _"_ _apa kau tidak dengar jika dia adalah Choi Jongin ?"_

 _"_ _lalu apa masalahnya jika dia adalah Choi Jongin ? hanya marganya yang berbeda sedangkan wajah mereka sangat mirip. Semuanya sangat mirip dengan Jongin"_

 _"_ _Jangan samakan Jongin dengannya !"_

"arghh_ berhenti memikirkan ini ! kubilang berhenti !" Kyungsoo menjerit, memukul keras kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan berdarah.

Kedua _hazel_ cekungnya yang sudah berlinang air mata menatap nanar pekarangan rumahnya dalam waktu lama.

Semua kacau.

Semua hancur.

Semua berantakan.

Tidak ada bunga tulip.

Tidak ada _baby breath_ lambang keabadian tidak berguna.

Tidak ada pelangi.

Tidak ada cinta.

 ** _Semuanya sampah !_**

"Ya Tuhan_ Kyungsoo !" pekik seorang wanita paruh baya mendapati pekarangan rumah tetangganya hancur dan pemiliknya menangis. Karena panik, beliau tidak cukup jeli untuk menemukan tetesan darah anyir yang mengalir dari telapak tangan Kyungsoo. Terlalu kalut untuk sekedar menyadari jika darah disana bukan hanya sekedar tetesan, tetapi mengalir menyedihkan seperti air mata yang tumpah pada wajah pemiliknya.

"apa yang terja_"

"JANGAN MENDEKAAATT !"

"ap_ Kyungsoo, ini Bibi Jung, apa yang terjadi disini ?" Bibi Jung bersikeras mendekati Kyungsoo. Tidak ada teriakan seperti sebelumnya, tapi Kyungsoo memilih berlari masuk dan membanting pintu rumahnya luar biasa kasar.

"ASTAGA ! Kyungsoo_"

 ** _…_** ** _. …._**

"aku benci semuanya ! aku benci !"

"aku tidak butuh lukisan gila ini !"

"aku tidak mau melukis lagi !"

Dia melempar semua 'dunia kecilnya'.

Semuanya.

Tanpa terkecuali termasuk seluruh lukisan yang menggantung didinding kamarnya sudah hancur berantakan.

Vas kaca pecah berhamburan.

"aku benci kau Kim Jongin !"

"aku benci kau Choi Jongin !"

Kyungsoo melempar koleksi cat lukisnya menghantam lantai.

Menyebabkan cat berbagai jenis dan warna meluber kemana - mana. Merubah warna cokelat alami dari kayu menjadi warna – warna abstrak tidak beraturan.

Dia menangis lebih keras lagi. Berjalan cepat mendekati satu – satunya benda yang pantang ia sentuh semenjak Jongin lenyap dari hidupnya.

Sebuah kanvas dengan sketsa lukisan dan noda air mata yang telah mengering.

Ada sketsa wajah Jongin disana. Juga Chanyeol, Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun dan_ dirinya.

Kyungsoo meringis sakit ketika lelehan air mata diwajahnya berubah sepanas kobaran api. Hatinya kembali bergejolak perih dan semakin perih mengalahkan seluruh luka yang sudah lama bersemayam disana.

"aku membencimu Jongin ! sangat membencimu !"

 ** _Brraakk !_**

Kanvas berisi sketsa hitam itu terlempar menabrak dinding. Menyebabkan 4 sisi kayu penahan kain putih disana patah dan rusak parah. Dudukan kanvas juga turut menjadi korban emosi Kyungsoo yang sudah kelewat batas.

Emosi yang sesungguhnya.

Luapan amarah yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan kepada siapapun kini meledak bagai ledakan bom nuklir memporak – porandakan sebuah Negara.

Napasnya semakin kacau, tangisnya berantakan, titik – titik darah tercetak hampir diseluruh sudut kamar. Dia tidak peduli selama yang ditemukannya kini adalah_ _pecahan kaca_.

Kyungsoo mengambil satu pecahan yang dia yakini paling tajam diantara semuanya. Kedua matanya bahkan tidak terpejam ketika sisi tajam dari kaca perlahan menggores kulit lengan kanannya.. dia tertawa setengah gila ketika sayatan itu semakin dalam merobek struktur halus dari kulitnya hingga seseorang datang menampar pipinya.

Cara itu bahkan belum mampu untuk mengembalikan akal sehat Kyungsoo yang sudah dikuasai oleh perasaan emosi.

Dia menggigil ketika darah kembali mengaliri telapak tangannya. Seseorang merebut paksa pecahan kaca yang digenggam Kyungsoo terlampau kuat, bahkan sampai melukai telapak tangannya yang lain. Lalu melempar benda terkutuk itu hingga hancur berkeping – keping. Menimbulkan bunyi pecahan kaca yang teramat memilukan.

Mata Kyungsoo mendadak kosong, suhu tubuhnya sedingin bongkahan es di musim salju. Bibir _peach_ nya berubah kebiru – kebiruan.

Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan seseorang mendekapnya ketika cahaya dalam kelopak matanya berangsur – angsur lenyap.

Dia balas memeluk dada orang itu kuat. Bahkan sangat kuat, entah kenapa tiba – tiba perasaan takut menyeruak ketika yang dilihatnya hanya gelap dan gelap.

Bahkan semakin gelap seolah Tuhan menarik seluruh cahaya yang ada didunia tanpa menyisakan satu titikpun.

Samar – samar Kyungsoo mendengar suara Jongin mengalun di gendang telinganya. Suara lembut Kim Jongin, bukan suara merendahkan milik Choi Jongin. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan hingga Kyungsoo bahkan rela kembali menyayat habis tubuhnya hanya untuk mendengar Jongin memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, aku disini. Bertahanlah !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _END_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _GAK DEHH ~~_**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsooooo ? #teriak-teriak lebay #ditonjokChanyeol

Gilaaa, ini chapter kok panjang banget. Mungkin gue lagi kumat aja. Tapi serius ? ini adalah puncak emosi yang sudah benar – benar harus dilepaskan.. mendekati puncak masalah guys ! mendekati puncak masalah dan please jangan ngebakar gue karena ff yang udah gue ketik ini ternyata turut membangkitkan emosi gue sendiri.

#loe jadi author kok abal – abal banget sih sampe ff macam kayak gini pake di upload !

Sorry readers ! gue lagi marahin diri gue sendiri.

Dan huwaaaaaa…. Gue sebel banget sama provider gue karena gak bisa dipake buat buka . Pusing kepala karena musti install ini itu, sampe ganti DNS juga tetep gak mau dibuka, download anonimox tapi ogah soalnya berbayar #plak dan akhirnya gue pake tor browser lalu sujud syukur karena yeeeeeee….. ffn gue bisa dibuka lagi. Fiuhhh, perjuangan buat kalian ini. Serius.

But, makasih buat yang udah review di chapter 3.

Ini nih balasannya.

 ** _Song soo ri ;_** makasih ya udah mau nangis buat ff gak kece milik gue.. tapi serius, gue baper banget waktu nulis semua ff gue karena itu adalah satu – satunya cara biar ff gue dapet feel yg pas.

 ** _Kaisooexo ;_** iya.. iya.. ini udah dilanjutkan ? bahkan lebih cepet dari biasanya. Kamu nangis ? ok, jangankan kamu, gue aja pake acara nangis waktu ngetik ini ff. serius, harus nangis pkoknya biar ini ff ngefeel.. heheheeee… selamat menangis ! #plak

 ** _DKSlovePCY ;_** yappp.. gue suka banget ff yang konfliknya ribet. Dan jujur gue juga kasian sama Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol #mewekdisko.. kenapa gue sejahat ini sama mereka, Jongin juga.. kenapa kamu turut menyiksa uri Kyungsoo ? Jongin-ah.. minta dihajar. Ikutin terus ceritanya yah… gue punya kejutan buat para reader. kekekeee

Buat yang lainnya… maaf ya gak bisa balas review kalian. Tapi intinya, aku seneng banget waktu ngebaca semua review.

 ** _THANKS TO_**

 ** _READER-NIM_**

 _Fanfiction ini tidak akan pernah ada tanpa kalian._

 ** _Sempatin waktu buat baca ff gue yang lainnya ya ! jangan lupa !_**

Ok deh reader ! terimaksih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter 5.

Salam cinta Juliana Hwang.

 ** _17 Maret 2016_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Within Living Memory**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bunyi mesin monitor jantung berdetak seiring dengan detik jarum jam. Suara rinai hujan di luar jendela terdengar menyerupai helaan nafas memilukan, atau mungkin Chanyeol lebih suka menyebutnya dengan air mata Tuhan. Tetapi akan lebih baik jika yang mengalir adalah air matanya sendiri.

Chanyeol hanya berulang kali meneguk ludah, menemukan kesulitan akibat rasa sakit pada tenggorokan seolah-olah duri ajaib tumbuh subur disana. Kali ini ia memutar bola mata lurus ke depan, tepatnya pada seseorang yang berdiri kaku bersedekap di seberang ranjang pesakitan. Seseorang tersebut menjatuhkan tatapan sengit kepada Chanyeol dengan wajah tanpa memiliki celah ramah 1 milimeter-pun.

"Inilah akibatnya" Sehun menggumam seraya menurunkan lengan ke sisi tubuh, tetapi sorot tajam pemuda tersebut tetap saja ia pergunakan untuk mengintimidasi Chanyeol. "Sudah sejak lama aku memintamu untuk berhenti. Aku berdiri disini sebagai orang yang mencintai Kyungsoo sekaligus sahabat Baekhyun."

Chanyeol terdiam, menunggu Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya namun pemuda tersebut hanya menghela nafas kemudian berbalik menuju jendela. Entahlah apa yang diperhatikan oleh Sehun saat ini, yang jelas Chanyeol hanya menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun.

1 menit berlalu, hanya melodi air hujan yang menguasai mereka. Kali ini Sehun menunduk beberapa saat kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk memaksa seseorang, tetapi kau harus tahu jika aku adalah orang keras kepala yang tidak mudah menyerah. Yang ingin aku katakan padamu adalah aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengingatkanmu bahwa Baekhyun masih mencintaimu bahkan sampai detik ini. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk kembali padanya, hanya aku ingin kau benar-benar melepaskan Baekhyun. Dengan begitu aku baru akan merasa adil ketika memperebutkan Kyungsoo denganmu."

"Kukira aku sudah melepaskannya" desah Chanyeol terduduk disamping ranjang Kyungsoo. Pemuda tinggi tersebut memilih memandangi Kyungsoo beberapa saat. Melihat selang transparan serta lilitan perban pada lengan kurus Kyungsoo membuat hati Chanyeol teriris. Sayangnya, Chanyeol merasa ingin menangis tetapi tidak sekarang. Tidak saat Sehun kini mengisi kursi lainnya di seberang Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu janji persahabatan seperti apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Kim Jongin. Menurutku ini adalah balas budi yang bersifat konyol. Kau berteori seolah dirimu adalah Kim Jongin yang menjaga Kyungsoo. Aku paham seperti apa rasanya jika sahabatmu mati. Tetapi yang kau lakukan ini justru melukai banyak orang."

"Bisakah kau berdiri disini hanya sebagai sahabat Baekhyun sekarang ?" Chanyeol bertanya dan Sehun mengangguk pasrah. "Baekhyun hanya belum mengerti. Jadi karena kau adalah sahabatnya, aku ingin kau mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa aku benar-benar melepaskannya hari ini."

"Mendengar kau semudah ini mengatakan kalimat itu membuatku ingin membunuhmu sekarang juga." Sehun bangkit dari kursi dan mengulas senyum pahit "Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak menyentuh Baekhyun apalagi melukainya lagi atau kau benar-benar mati ditanganku."

"Aku berjanji" tukas Chanyeol lugas. Sementara itu tinju Sehun mengepal erat, ingin rasanya mendaratkan satu saja pukulan pada wajah mengesalkan itu tetapi Sehun menahannya.

"Sekarang aku berdiri disini sebagai orang yang mencintai Kyungsoo" Sehun berkata jelas, Chanyeol mendongak. "Kau adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa Kyungsoo tidak bisa melupakan Kim Jongin sampai sekarang, aku menyarankan kau untuk segera enyah dari hidupnya."

"Sekalipun kau adalah orang yang mencintai Kyungsoo, kau tidak berhak memerintahku seperti itu. Sekarang kita adalah rival. Jadi Kyungsoo yang akan memutuskan siapa yang harus pergi dan siapa yang harus tinggal."

"Apa sekarang kau mencoba membual bahwa kau benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo ?"

"Terserah caramu mengartikan apa maksudku."

"Hmphh… pecundang" Sehun mendesis tertahan. Berjalan menghampiri pintu dan sebelum kaki panjang itu melangkah keluar, ia berhenti karena Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Aku berhutang budi padamu"

"Kau tidak berhutang budi padaku. Berterimaksihlah pada Kim Jongin karena dia adalah seseorang yang memberi Kyungsoo kekuatan untuk tetap hidup. Aku hanya perantara." Setelahnya Sehun melangkah keluar. Menutup pintu pucat tersebut kemudian bersandar dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Bayangan mengenai masa-masa paling menakutkan dalam hidup Sehun memaksa terputar kembali membuat Sehun memejamkan mata menahan perih sesakit luka berdarah tersiram cairan garam.

" _Kyungsoo, aku disini. Bertahanlah !"_

 _Sehun berlari menuruni tangga, kedua lengan kokohnya berisi tubuh lemas Kyungsoo dengan pergelangan tangan bersimbah darah. Sehun merasakan pergerakan kecil ketika Kyungsoo terisak, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun._

" _Jongin-ah, bogoshipo"_

 _Jantung itu seketika pecah. Sehun menggigit bibir menahan sesak yang bertalu-talu menyakitkan. Berpaling untuk menghalau air matanya. Bahkan disaat seperti ini, hanya Jongin yang ada dalam pikiran Kyungsoo._

" _Aku disini" Sehun berbisik lirih pada daun telinga Kyungsoo "Aku disini jadi aku ingin kau bertahan"_

 _Jemari Kyungsoo mencengkeram blazer sekolah Sehun, meninggalkan bekas tetesan darah merah pekat disana. Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kyungsoo berusaha keras mengeratkan pelukan pada leher Sehun namun kegelapan merenggut segalanya._

 _Lengan kurus tersebut jatuh lunglai di pundak Sehun. Sang pemuda meneteskan air mata pilu kala Kyungsoo menggumam. "Saranghae, Jongin."_

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti Jongin disaat-saat kritismu ?" Sehun mendesah pahit "Kau menyakitiku Kyungsoo"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Within Living Memory**

 **Juliana Hwang**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Drama,** **H** **urt/comfort** **, Friendship**

 **Chapter :** **5** **/?**

 **Warning : GS, Typo(s), Flashback, OOC, Alur hancur**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **I LOVE READER, I HATE SILENT READER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalannya cerita adalah sesuai dengan apa yang muncul dalam pemikiran saya. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita yang saya buat dan itu sungguh tidak disengaja.

Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

 **BANYAK FLASHBACK DISINI. ANDA HARUS JELI !**

 **HAPPY READING !**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Apakah hal yang sebenarnya telah hilang di hari itu?**_

 _ **Sepertinya aku sudah melupakannya**_

 _ **Ketika senja, kita berdua perlahan mulai menghilang**_

 _ **Namun tetap saja kita tidak ingin pulang**_

 _ **Di suatu tempat, hatiku terasa rapuh dan hancur**_

 _ **Dengan kata yang berusaha kuat,**_ _ **aku**_ _ **menyembunyikanny**_ _ **a**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Choi Jongin tengah duduk di sudut perpustakaan ketika beberapa murid sekelasnya melintas dan menggumamkan nama Kyungsoo dengan mulut mereka. Earphone yang menempel pada telinga ia biarkan tetap berada disana tetapi ia sengaja mematikan alunan musik dan mengangkat buku bacaannya di depan wajah.

"Kyungsoo sudah tidak masuk selama 3 hari."

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja ?"

"Ya, Luhan mengatakan padaku bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja."

"Oh syukurlah, apa menurutmu ia masih bisa melukis dengan urat nadi yang sudah cacat"

"Entahlah, Kyungsoo bahkan sudah berhenti melukis sejak kurang lebih 2 tahun lalu. Galeri seni di sekolah kita sekarang tidak memiliki lukisan negeri dongeng. Sayang sekali."

Jongin tidak mendengar kelanjutannya karena murid tersebut telah melangkah jauh. Novel sains ditangan Jongin telah sepenuhnya tertutup, bukan karena novel tersebut tidak menarik tetapi ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Beberapa bayangan lukisan buram menyelinap silih berganti ke dalam otaknya. Jongin terserang pening mendadak, mencoba berdiri namun memutuskan duduk kembali kala sebuah suara terdengar menggaung.

" _Jadi kekasihku seorang pelukis !"_

" _Aku ingin lukisan dunia dongeng"_

"Bukankah itu suaraku ?" Jongin bertanya pada diri sendiri. Pening dikepalanya telah lenyap tergantikan oleh perasaan kehilangan yang begitu membingungkan. Ia melangkah keluar dari ruang perpustakaan, ayunan kaki panjangnya terlihat goyah namun Jongin tetap melangkah sementara kedua sinar bola matanya menggelap. Pemuda tan tersebut terlonjak kaget akibat seseorang menarik earphone dari telinganya. Jongin bernafas untuk menyelamatkan jantungnya dari rasa terkejut.

"Luhan, jangan mengagetkanku. Lagipula kau datang dari mana ? apa kau bisa teleportasi ?"

Luhan terkikik sejenak, memasang earphone pada telinga kemudian merengut dan melemparkan benda tersebut dalam pelukan Jongin. "Ya ! apa yang kau dengarkan ? kenapa tidak ada musiknya ?"

"Aku baru saja mematikannya"

"Oh ya, kenapa aku tidak melihat kau menekan sesuatu di ponselmu ?"

"Apa sekarang kau mencurigaiku ?"

"Yeah, sangat curiga"

Jongin berdecak sembari menggeleng, "Lihat dirimu, kau marah seperti aku ketahuan bertukar pesan dengan perempuan lain"

Luhan memicingkan mata pada Jongin, bibir gadis rusa tersebut melengkung ke bawah. "Ah, jadi kau baru saja bertukar pesan dengan perempuan lain." Luhan bersedekap dengan gaya imut dan mengerucutkan bibir "Pokoknya aku marah"

Melihat betapa imutnya tingkah Luhan sekarang membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar, mencubit pipi Luhan sekilas kemudian menggandeng kekasihnya menyusuri koridor.

"Jongin-ah, bisakah kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat pulang sekolah nanti ?"

"Haruskah kau bertanya disaat kau sudah tahu jawabanku ?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak bertanya kemana aku ingin pergi"

"Tidak. Aku sudah tahu kau ingin pergi kemana"

"Kekasih pintar. Sebenarnya aku ingin kau berteman dengan Kyungsoo"

"Nah, untuk ini aku akan bertanya. Kenapa kau ingin aku berteman dengan Kyungsoo ?"

"Karena dia imut" kata Luhan menampilkan senyum beraegyo. Jongin mengetuk dahi kekasihnya hingga memerah. Di saat Luhan ngambek sembari mengelus dahi malangnya, Chanyeol melintas dan secara sengaja menabrak bahu Jongin. Membuat pemiliknya membuang nafas kesal dan berbalik menatap punggung Chanyeol.

"Kau mau mati ?!"

Chanyeol berbalik dan tersenyum mengejek, "Aku sudah mati dan hidup lagi" tukasnya sangat santai.

"Aish, dasar gila" umpat Jongin jengkel. Terlalu malas untuk meladeni tingkah Chanyeol jadi ia meraih lengan Luhan, bermaksud membawanya pergi tetapi karena ocehan Chanyeol sangat mengganggu pada akhirnya Jongin berbalik lagi dan memelototinya.

"Lihat ! kau sudah hidup sebanyak 2 kali tetapi masih saja lahir dengan tubuh pendek"

Luhan terbatuk karena menahan tawa, Jongin mendecak. "Apa kau baru saja menertawai kekasihmu ?"

"Ups, maaf. Tapi itu benar"

"Benar apanya !" Jongin menghempaskan lengan Luhan "Kau tidak pernah membelaku" rengeknya seraya berjalan pergi. Luhan hanya tertawa geli sementara itu Chanyeol membeku dengan mata terpaku pada punggung Jongin. Tanpa sadar bibir pemuda jangkung tersebut mengulas senyuman tipis, tetapi senyum tersebut langsung luntur kurang dari 1 detik karena Chanyeol meninju wajahnya sendiri.

"Tsk, kenapa si sialan itu sangat mirip dengannya. Aku bisa mati gila" Chanyeol terus menggumam sepanjang jalan. Tidak tahu jika kini Luhan memperhatikannya. Ia mendengar semua gumaman Chanyeol, rasa bersalah itu terbit kembali dan demi Tuhan Luhan membencinya.

Terutama disaat sekarang. Saat ia melihat Sehun tengah melintas bersama Baekhyun dan tertawa riang. Sesuatu dalam diri Luhan berhenti bekerja dan ia hanya menghela nafas. Ketika berbalik, Luhan terkejut karena nyaris saja menabrak seseorang. Untungnya ia berhenti tepat waktu jadi hidungnya bisa terselamatkan dari bahaya hantaman tulang dada.

"Aktingmu bagus" gumam Joonmyeon tersenyum selebar samudera. Luhan membuang nafas jengkel.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan ?"

"Ya, dan terimakasih"

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih. Aku melakukan ini untuk Kyungsoo"

"Benar sekali. Hei, kau terlihat sedikit pucat" kata Joonmyeon setelah meneliti wajah Luhan. Gadis tersebut secara reflek menangkup pipi sementara itu Joonmyeon menempelkan telapak tangan pada dahi Luhan yang sedikit berkeringat dingin.

"Apa kau sakit ?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan sedikit senyuman tipis, "Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti itu" Joonmyeon mengikuti langkah Luhan yang berusaha meninggalkannya. Tetapi karena Luhan mulai merasakan efek sakit kepala, ia memelankan langkah kakinya dan meraih lengan Joonmyeon demi menjaga diri agar tidak tumbang.

"Ya ! apa kau sedang akting sekarang ?"

Luhan diam saja. Menarik nafas dalam 1 kali, melepaskan lengan Joonmyeon kemudian bersandar pada tembok dingin dan menutup wajahnya.

Kedua tangan itu telah turun ke sisi tubuh, Joonmyeon bersandar di samping si gadis rusa dan menatap langit-langit koridor.

"Apa kau sudah menjenguk Kyungsoo ?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Aku hanya melihatnya dari balik kaca jendela"

"Kita sama" sahut Luhan parau. "Kyungsoo menolak siapapun yang datang menjenguknya. Ia seperti mengurung diri di dalam ruang isolasi. Menurutmu apakah yang aku lakukan ini tidak melukainya ?" pertanyaan retoris. Joonmyeon mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat, enggan untuk menjawab dan Luhan mendesah.

"Bahkan gelar sampah terlalu baik untukku. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Jongin. Kau tahu Joonmyeon, semua ini masih terasa tidak masuk akal tetapi aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Yang ingin aku katakan padamu adalah, Jongin masih mencintai Kyungsoo tetapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya."

"Oh, itu terdengar menarik" tanggap Joonmyeon acuh.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menjauhkan punggung dari tembok. Berdiri menghadap Joonmyeon dan menyentuh dagu pemuda tersebut kemudian memutarnya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan ?" protes Joonmyeon menjauhkan wajahnya. Luhan malah mengangkat jari mengetuk dagunya sendiri. Nampak berpikir keras dengan mata meneliti wajah Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menyeringai dalam tawanya, "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu ? apa kau jatuh cinta padaku ?"

Luhan merespon pertanyaan Joonmyeon dengan kekehan geli. Mendorong dahi Joonmyeon ke belakang hingga membentur tembok. Sementara Joonmyeon mengaduh jengkel, Luhan tertawa riang.

"Dasar perempuan jahat !"

"Kau ini tampan tetapi kenapa tidak pernah punya kekasih. Tsk ! menyedihkan"

"Kau juga cantik kenapa tidak pernah punya kekasih"

"Aku sudah punya" Luhan menjulurkan lidah "Sudahlah, berhenti saja mencintai Kyungsoo. Dia tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanmu"

"Yakin sekali" Joonmyeon mencibir kesal "Karena kau sudah punya kekasih, seharusnya kau menyerah saja pada cintamu dengan Sehun. Dia mencintai Kyungsoo jadi Sehun tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanmu."

"Dasar lelaki kejam !" Luhan mengumpat sembari meniup-niup poni "Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku Kim Joonmyeon. Lagipula aku sudah menyerah, aku akan melupakan cintaku pada Sehun."

… _ **..-0-…..**_

"Kau dengar itu ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun menggunakan suara yang sangat lirih. Saat ini Baekhyun menempel pada tembok, sengaja menguping pembicaraan Luhan dan juga Joonmyeon. Tetapi karena jarak mereka terlalu jauh, Baekhyun hanya mampu menangkap sedikiiiiiiit saja.

"Aku dengar" jawab Sehun acuh. Bersandar sembari melipat lengan disisi Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menguping.

"Apa yang kau dengar ?"

"Luhan bilang dia sudah menyerah mencintaiku."

Baekhyun berhenti menguping dan menatap Sehun dengan cengiran aneh.

"Apa ?!" tanya Sehun merasa terganggu dan Baekhyun malah bersmirk ria.

"Kau terdengar kecewa" tuduh Baekhyun membuat Sehun terbatuk kecil. Si pemuda kemudian tertawa geli.

"Aku kecewa ?" ia menunjuk diri sendiri "Hey Byun Baek, Luhan hanya 1 dari penggemarku di sekolah ini. Jika Luhan menyerah maka aku masih memiliki Jung Sojung, Kang Seulgi, Yoo Rachel bahkan Cha Eunsang bisa saja jatuh cinta padaku."

"Tsk bodoh ! kau kira ini drama The Heirs"

"Bukan, ini dongeng Cinderella"

"Aku tidak punya sepatu kaca"

"Tentu saja kau tidak punya sepatu kaca karena Luhan dan kau adalah saudara tiri Kyungsoo. Kalian merampas sepatu Cinderella demi memperebutkanku." Sehun tersenyum menggoda dan Baekhyun berakhir mengacuhkannya.

"Cuci otakmu dengan odol !"

 **.** **.**

 **.** **.**

 _ **.**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Within Living Memory**_

 _ **.**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Meskipun jika kau tak ada di dunia ini**_ _ **, a**_ _ **ku akan berlari melalui rasa sakit suatu saat nanti**_

 _ **Melaluinya**_

 _ **Kepingan kaca yang hancur, aroma rumput dan luka musim panas**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba saja air yang jernih berubah menjadi kusam dan keruh**_

 _ **Permukaan air bergetar dan mengacaukan bayanganku**_

 _ **Bahkan hingga sekarang cahaya itu akan terus bersinar, akan terus bersinar**_

 _ **..**_

Kyungsoo bersandar pada tumpukan bantal di atas ranjang rumah sakit sambil memandang kosong keluar jendela. Langit mulai melukis warna kelabu menandakan bahwa malam akan segera datang bertamu. Kyungsoo menatap refleksi dirinya dari pantulan kaca. Daripada manusia, Kyungsoo justru melihat sesosok hantu disana. Kantung mata hitam, retina cekung, tulang kurus, dan pipi pucat.

Menelan ludah pahit, Kyungsoo menepuk pipi beberapa kali. Tengah berusaha memberikan sedikit saja rona kemerahan pada kulit-kulitnya yang memucat mengalahkan pigmen salju milik Sehun.

Tetapi suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatan Kyungsoo, memutar leher untuk melihat siapa yang datang mengganggunya. Menampilkan ekspresi biasa saja kala wajah Luhan muncul dari balik kaca dan melambai. Sahabatnya tersebut tersenyum cerah seolah-olah ia memiliki matahari. Tetapi karena Kyungsoo sedang menghukum diri sendiri, ia tidak bisa tersenyum balik serta enggan membuka pintu.

Kyungsoo akan tetap duduk disini seperti biasa. Merenungi kecerobohannya dalam membunuh diri sendiri dan 2 jam kemudian siapapun yang menjenguk Kyungsoo dipastikan sudah menyadari ketololannya kemudian pergi.

Hal itu berlaku sejak 3 hari lalu dan sampai sekarang.

Jadi Kyungsoo menunduk diam sembari menghitung waktu. Tetapi sampai 3 jam berlalu, ia menyadari bahwa Luhan masih berada disana. Merasa kesepian dan sudah cukup memperhitungkan kekeraskepalaannya, Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih menghampiri pintu. Memutar kunci didalam slotnya, bermaksud memanggil Luhan untuk menemaninya didalam karena Ibunya belum datang justru malah memberi efek menyakitkan untuk Kyungsoo.

Kali ini bukan berdiri dengan 2 kaki saja yang terasa mustahil, melainkan bernafas lebih sulit daripada mati.

Kyungsoo merasa langit runtuh di atas pundaknya. Luhan tengah tertidur dibahu seorang pemuda yang juga menutup mata, terlelap bersama. Jemari 2 insan tersebut saling bertautan erat, terlihat begitu pas dan hangat.

Kerongkongan Kyungsoo menelan isakan hingga sesuatu didalam dirinya pecah berantakan. Kepingan tersebut menusuk-nusuk jantungnya yang mulai mengalami gangguan daya kerja. Kyungsoo nyaris jatuh terjerembab diatas lantai dingin namun sesuatu yang berada dalam genggaman tangan kiri Jongin telah jatuh terlebih dahulu.

Air mata Kyungsoo berlinangan, sementara setangkai tulip _single late_ tergeletak tidak berdaya di sebelah alas kaki Jongin.

Memutar tubuh untuk melarikan diri dari rasa sakit, Kyungsoo menutup pintu putih pucat dibelakangnya dan merosot menggulung diri di atas lantai. Cairan pilu menetes tanpa henti, Kyungsoo berusaha sekuat tenaga demi menghalau keinginan untuk meneriakkan segala rasa frustasi serta putus asa.

Pada akhirnya, ia yang memang telah menyerah kini sepenuhnya terpuruk. Memukul dadanya sendiri bahkan tidak mampu mengusir rasa sesak yang mencekik lehernya.

"Seharusnya aku mati" tangis Kyungsoo lirih. Takut jika suara lemahnya mengganggu tidur Luhan dan juga Jongin diluar sana. Mereka terlalu bahagia untuk di usik.

… _ **..-0-…..**_

Bukan guncangan ataupun teriakan seseorang yang memaksa Jongin untuk membuka mata melainkan suara pintu yang ditutup sangat pelan.

Perlahan kelopak berisi _almond_ kelam tersebut mampu menangkap bias cahaya, sedikit panik karena tempat ini terasa asing baginya ditambah lagi adanya benda berat yang menyandar pada bahu Jongin membuat pemuda tan tersebut menoleh ke samping. Tersenyum menemukan Luhan terlelap dan jemari mereka masih saling bertautan.

Jongin mengecek waktu yang menunjuk pada pukul 8 malam. Itu artinya ia dan Luhan sudah duduk disini selama 3 jam.

Pintu pucat didepan sana menarik perhatian Jongin. Sementara waktu terus berjalan lambat, entah kenapa Jongin harus tertarik memandangi benda mati tersebut. Ia nyaris mengerang penat jika saja Joonmyeon tidak berdiri didepan pintu dan menghalangi pandangan Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Joonmyeon bertanya pada Jongin menggunakan nada dingin. Yang ditanya malah beralih memandangi kakaknya dalam waktu lama kemudian menunjuk Luhan.

"Dia merengek sejak tadi pagi, memintaku untuk menemaninya menjenguk Kyungsoo"

Tampang Joonmyeon berubah kaku sekaligus kesal, "Luhan melakukan itu ?"

"Ya. Melihat kau tiba-tiba muncul disini.." Jongin mengalihkan mata pada pintu dibelakang Joonmyeon "Jadi orang yang Hyung sukai itu Kyungsoo"

"Hyung ?" tanya Joonmyeon tidak suka "Aku bukan kakakmu dan kau tidak memiliki urusan apapun meskipun hanya sekedar tahu bahwa aku menyukai Kyungsoo."

" _Well,_ aku punya" jawab Jongin santai. Memungut setangkai bunga tulip yang terjatuh di sebelah sepatunya kemudian meletakkan benda tersebut ke pangkuan Luhan. "Sepertinya Kyungsoo tertarik padaku."

Bibir Joonmyeon tersenyum hambar. Bicara apa anak _pungut_ ini. "Sekalipun Kyungsoo tertarik padamu, ia tidak akan pernah menunjukkan perasaan itu karena kau kekasih sahabatnya."

"Apa kau yakin Kyungsoo akan seteguh itu. Kudengar Kyungsoo merebut Chanyeol dari Baekhyun dan bukankah Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya ? Tidak kusangka jika kau menyukai gadis murahan."

Bisa saja tinju Joonmyeon meledak sekarang. Tetapi ia menahan dorongan tersebut. Lebih baik Joonmyeon mengecek keadaan Kyungsoo daripada harus melanjutkan perdebatan membakar amarah dengan Choi Jongin. Jadi pemuda penyandang marga Kim tersebut berbalik, mengintip melalui jendela kaca.

Joonmyeon menelan ludah sebab menemukan ada yang salah disini. Bangsal Kyungsoo terlihat gelap gulita, untungnya cahaya bulan berhasil menerobos masuk menerangi ranjang Kyungsoo yang _kosong._

"K-kemana dia pergi ?"

"Siapa ?"

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo. Kamarnya kosong"

Jongin tertawa kecil. Menepuk pelan pipi putih Luhan untuk membangunkan kekasihnya. Setelah Luhan mengerjap serta menjauh dari bahu Jongin, pemiliknya bangkit menghampiri Joonmyeon yang masih sibuk meneliti kamar gelap Kyungsoo.

Dahi Jongin mengernyit heran. Ia yakin bahwa selama 3 jam menunggu, Kyungsoo tidak keluar dari kamarnya dan tidak ada seorangpun yang masuk kesana. Keadaan ini menimbulkan perasaan takut yang begitu membingungkan. Tanpa sadar tangan Jongin bergerak sendiri, membuka paksa pintu bangsal Kyungsoo yang ternyata tidak terkunci dan Jongin tidak tahu kenapa ia harus mengalami rasa sakit semengerikan ini melihat Kyungsoo meringkuk memeluk kedua lutut di atas lantai dingin.

Cahaya temaram bulan menerpa permukaan wajah pucat Kyungsoo, Jongin seperti menemukan dirinya telah jatuh ke dalam luka asing namun familiar. Nafas pemuda tan tersebut berhenti di tenggorokan dan seolah otak sialannya berhenti bekerja, tubuh brengsek Jongin ternyata memiliki akal sendiri.

Membopong tubuh ringan Kyungsoo menuju ranjang pesakitan, kedua _hazel_ mereka saling berbagi kontak mata yang begitu mendalam sekaligus dipenuhi berbagai macam isyarat luka serta kerinduan.

Setetes buliran bening dari balik kelopak mata halus Kyungsoo telah mengalir pilu, namun Jongin memutus kontak mata mereka lebih dulu. Berdecak kesal memarahi diri sendiri kemudian membanting tubuh Kyungsoo di atas kasur serta merta membuang nafas jengkel.

"Jika kau sadar bahwa tubuh kurcacimu itu masih sakit dan tidak bisa berjalan sendiri, maka bertingkah lakulah seperti orang sakit dengan tetap berada di ranjang. Tsk, merepotkan."

Karena punggung Kyungsoo membentur keras pada tumpukan bantal, ia merasakan sedikit nyeri. Menghapus kasar air mata bodohnya. Memberi tatapan setajam silet kepada Choi Jongin yang berdiri angkuh sembari bertingkah sedang membersihkan baju seolah tubuh Kyungsoo mengandung kuman mematikan.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menggendongku."

"Bodoh, setidaknya katakan terima kasih karena aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu."

"Asal kau tahu, lantai dingin tidak akan membunuhku."

"Baguslah. Kudengar kau mencoba bunuh diri setelah melihatku. Karena sekarang kau malah terlihat sangat sehat dan masih hidup, jadi kau bisa mencoba bunuh diri lagi setelah ini."

"Choi Jongin ! Ya ! perhatikan kalimatmu !"

"Aww !" Jongin berbalik dan memelototi Luhan dengan tatapan kesal. "Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku ? apa kau tidak tahu jika ini masih sakit ? Lihat, kau memukul tepat pada bekas opera—Hmmpph". Tiba-tiba Jongin berhenti bicara karena Joonmyeon membekap mulutnya terlampau kuat. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum simpul kepada Kyungsoo yang menaikkan alis bingung kemudian menyeret Jongin dan melemparnya keluar bangsal.

Suara gedoran pintu adalah satu-satunya yang menggema disana. Joonmyeon mengendikan bahu dan menyeret kursi untuk duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang masih berkedip bingung menatap pintu yang tengah dihajar oleh Jongin.

"Kenapa kau menguncinya diluar ?"

"Karena aku bosan melihat mukanya setiap hari" Joonmyeon tersenyum "Kau sudah baikan ?"

"Ya" tukas Kyungsoo singkat. Suara gedoran pintu sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Yang ada hanya suara lainnya yang terdengar seperti mengomeli Jongin diluar sana. Diam-diam bibir Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan balasan yang didapat Jongin. Puas dengan senyumnya yang membuat Luhan serta Joonmyeon mendaratkan tatapan heran, Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk mendekat kemudian memeluk sahabatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu" beritahu Kyungsoo kekanakan.

Luhan malah memutar bola mata bosan, mengetuk pelan dahi panas Kyungsoo lalu balas memeluk sahabatnya lebih erat lagi. "Picik sekali. Kau bilang merindukanku tetapi mengapa kau selalu mengunci pintu. Kau seperti berada di ruang karantina penderita _Ebola._ "

"Oh wow, kau masih sarkastik seperti dulu"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangi Kyungsoo, "Diantara kita bertiga, kau adalah manusia paling sarkastik"

"Kita bertiga ?"

"Ya, kita bertiga. Aku, kau dan Baekhyun"

"Ahh.. Baekhyun." gumam Kyungsoo rendah. Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Hei, apa aku harus minta maaf karena telah mengunci pintu selama 3 hari ?"

"Tepatnya 4 hari. Tetapi jika kau minta maaf, itu terlihat seperti bukan dirimu jadi jangan minta maaf."

"Kau benar" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah _kehilangan_ itu. Luhan tersenyum dan nyaris saja menangis haru namun celetukan Joonmyeon menghancurkan segalanya.

"Apa aku batu disini ?"

Belum sempat Luhan mengomelinya. Suara nada dering ponsel menggema memenuhi ruangan, Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas tangan dan tersenyum kemudian membuka pintu. Mempersilahkan pangeran Jongin masuk dengan mukanya yang sudah muram durjana. Tampangnya sudah sangat kesal.

"Kalian tertawa bersama disini sementara aku harus mendapat omelan tidak berguna diluar sana." Protes Jongin menunjuk pada seorang petugas keamanan yang baru saja berlalu.

Luhan terkekeh geli, "Itu salahmu sendiri. Ini rumah sakit Jongin, bukan gudang yang bisa kau tinju pintunya."

Lidah Jongin berdecak satu kali sebelum menoleh pada Joonmyeon, "Caramu membenciku sungguh aneh. Kau pulang tidak ?! Aku sudah panas disini."

"Pulanglah dulu. Aku bawa mobil sendiri."

"Masalahnya aku tidak bawa mobil Hyung"

Joonmyeon berhenti memandangi Kyungsoo. Merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celana kemudian melemparkannya kepada Jongin.

"Itu kunci mobilku. Pulanglah"

Jongin terbatuk beberapa saat, "Yach ! apa kau akan menginap disini ?"

"Mungkin. Lagipula Ibu Kyungsoo belum datang"

"Tidak. Tidak" bantah Jongin menyabotase lengan Joonmyeon. "Kita harus pulang bersama atau kurcaci ini akan menularkan penyakit bunuh dirinya padamu."

"Yach Choi Jongin ! penyakit bunuh diriku tidak menular !"

"Woah, sifatmu sungguh mengerikan. Ketika pertama kali bertemu aku yakin jika kau adalah orang aneh yang sangat cengeng tetapi ternyata aku salah karena kau adalah perempuan galak yang suka membentak orang lain."

"Aku hanya membentakmu karena kau sialan !"

" _Well,_ teruslah menyangkal padahal kau juga membentak Sehun dan juga Chanyeol karena mereka terus-menerus memperebutkan gadis jelek sepertimu, kau menyuruh mereka untuk mati saja."

Kyungsoo meniup poni kesal, "Apa kau mematai-mataiku ?"

"Asal kau tahu, aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat."

"Kau tidak sengaja lewat ?" Kyungsoo menahan tawa hambar. "Bukankah waktu itu kau pergi bersama Joonmyeon menuju kelas barumu karena kau adalah murid baru. Jadi bagaimana bisa kau lewat lagi di sekitar koridor yang baru saja kau tinggalkan."

Hidung Jongin menarik nafas jengah sebelum menjawab untuk membela diri, "Oke. Jadi sebenarnya begini. Aku memang pergi bersama Hyung saat itu tapi karena aku menjatuhkan sesuatu jadi aku kembali kemudian, Tunggu ! kenapa aku harus repot-repot menjelaskan ini padamu. Tsk sial, kau membuatku bingung."

"Lihat dirimu ! Lihat dirimu. Kau bahkan sudah berani menguntit orang lain."

"Jangan katakan jika sekarang kau menuduhku"

"Aku tidak menuduh. Itu kenyataan"

"Bagaimana bisa gadis menyebalkan sepertimu diidolakan oleh semua orang. Selera mereka benar-benar kacau." Jongin menoleh pada Luhan yang tersenyum-senyum semenjak tadi, "Kau juga. Bagaimana bisa kau sebahagia itu saat kekasihmu dihina oleh orang lain."

"Kekasih ?" Kyungsoo menyela "Kekasih apa ?"

Jongin berpaling pada Kyungsoo, melemparkan senyum angkuh pada gadis yang kini terpaku pada Luhan. "Dia kekasihku. Jadi karena aku tahu bahwa kau tertarik padaku, lebih baik kau melupakan perasaan itu karena aku adalah kekasih sahabatmu sendiri. Kau tidak mau Luhan juga melakukan hal serupa padamu seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun bukan ?"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu" bentaknya. Kyungsoo masih menatap Luhan, sahabatnya tersebut nampak menelan ludah sembari melirik Joonmyeon yang raut mukanya sudah sekeras batu. "Luhan, jelaskan padaku"

"Apa yang harus aku jelaskan ?"

"Sehun"

"Aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi"

"Bohong"

"Aku sudah berhenti mengejar Sehun"

"Bohong !"

"Benar. Aku adalah pembohong." Luhan mengatakan kalimat tersebut setelah melirik Jongin sekilas. "Aku adalah pembohong yang sangat menjijikkan. Tetapi kau tahu sendiri bahwa Sehun tidak pernah mau melihatku jadi aku ingin berhenti karena aku lelah. Aku sangat lelah ! kau bisa memiliki Sehun."

Kyungsoo mencengkeram selimut kuat-kuat, giginya telah bergemeletuk menahan amarah. "Seperti itukah kau melihatku sekarang ? apakah aku sehina itu sampai-sampai kau juga memandangku sebagai orang licik yang merebut cinta sahabatnya ?"

"Kau bisa saja melakukan itu sewaktu-waktu karena Sehun selalu berada disisimu"

"Lihat ! kau masih mencintainya"

"Aku memang masih mencintainya tapi aku sudah menyerah !" Luhan menjerit "Kyungsoo, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ditolak setiap hari. Aku dan Sehun merasakan luka itu setiap kali kami membuka mata. Sekarang aku sadar bahwa yang aku lakukan adalah tolol jadi aku ingin berhenti."

"Jika memang kau ingin berhenti maka berhentilah dan jangan menjadi Baekhyun kedua yang melontarkan semua kesialan kepadaku."

"Jadi selama ini kau juga menyalahkan Baekhyun ?"

"Apa aku mengatakan jika Baekhyun yang salah ? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjauhiku"

"Semua orang peduli padamu. Dan aku membenci diriku sendiri yang tidak tahu harus memihak padamu atau Baekhyun. Kenapa kalian berdua sangat egois dan menempatkanku dalam kesulitan ini ?"

"Kesulitan apa yang sudah aku berikan padamu ?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan, mendengar itu Luhan hanya meremas tangannya sendiri dan berulangkali melirik Jongin. Muncul bulir-bulir keringat dingin pada kening Luhan hanya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, perlahan Luhan mencoba menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri namun mata penuh desakan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan gemetar.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin Sehun bahagia bersamamu"

Kyungsoo hanya mampu membelalakkan mata dan tidak sanggup melontarkan sepatah katapun sampai Luhan menyambar tangan Jongin dan kedua insan tersebut lenyap dibalik pintu.

Jongin membiarkan Luhan menyeret lengannya menyusuri koridor dengan langkah cepat. Kekasihnya tersebut berjalan setengah berlari namun semakin jauh langkahnya, ayunan kaki Luhan semakin pelan dan ia berakhir menghempaskan tangan Jongin serta berjongkok menyembunyikan air mata diatas lutut. Luhan menggigit bibir untuk menahan isakan bodohnya tetapi itu percuma saja karena telinga Jongin masih mampu mendengar suara isakan parau Luhan meskipun samar-samar.

"Kau menangisi orang lain didepan kekasihmu sendiri" mulai Jongin dalam posisi berdiri. Terlalu enggan untuk mendekati Luhan yang masih terisak. "Kau bahkan mengakui bahwa kau mencintai Sehun." Jongin menelan ludah pahit, "Kukira setelah sekian tahun aku meninggalkanmu, kau masih setia padaku dan hanya mencintaiku karena aku selalu memilikimu didalam ingatanku. Hanya kau. Tetapi kau mengecewakanku."

Luhan menyeka kasar air matanya. Berdiri menghadap Jongin namun tidak terlalu dekat. "Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu sedetik-pun seumur hidupku."

Mata Jongin melebar terkejut, Luhan juga sama terkejutnya karena menyayangkan kejujuran tersebut meluncur begitu mudah bagai rudal yang ditembakkan untuk merobohkan sebuah bangunan.

"Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku ?" Jongin memasang raut muram, "Lalu apa arti dari semua kenangan ini jika kau tidak pernah mencintaiku ?!"

"Kita bahkan tidak memiliki kenangan apapun untuk dibicarakan Jongin." Baiklah, ini sudah terlanjur runyam. "Aku selalu mencintai Sehun selama aku bernafas. Kekasihmu bukanlah aku tetapi orang lain."

Jongin menggeleng tidak terima, "Benarkah kau ini hanya seorang pembohong ?"

"Itu benar. Aku hanya seorang pembohong. Kukira dengan semua caraku dan kebohonganku menjadi kekasih palsumu, kau bisa mengingat _nya_ tetapi aku salah."

"Luhan, aku mengingatmu. Aku selalu mengingatmu" Jongin membantah dengan menggapai lengan Luhan namun gadis tersebut menepisnya. "Tidak pernah ada cerita omong kosong bahwa kau mengingatku. Kau juga tidak pernah mencintaiku Jongin, karena sebenarnya orang yang kau cintai adalah Kyu—"

Jongin membungkam mulut Luhan menggunakan bibirnya, dengan begitu Luhan tidak mampu mengeluarkan satu katapun. Ada ruang kosong didalam hatinya yang kini telah ditumbuhi oleh jamur busuk mengandung rasa bersalah. Luhan berusaha mendorong dada Jongin namun pemuda tersebut mengunci kedua tangan Luhan dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Tidak ada yang mampu dilakukan hingga ciuman tersebut terlepas, Jongin menarik nafas sedikit terengah. Kedua telapak tangan terangkat, bermaksud menangkup kedua pipi Luhan tetapi apa yang dihadiahkan Luhan kepada Jongin adalah sebuah tamparan keras.

Tubuh Jongin terhuyung kebelakang sementara Luhan berlari meninggalkannya.

… _ **..-0-…..**_

"Kau bosan ?" tanya Joonmyeon pelan pada Kyungsoo yang memandangi jendela semenjak Luhan dan Jongin lenyap dari ruangannya.

"Sangat bosan" desah Kyungsoo masih menatap lekat pada taburan bintang dilangit. Jendela yang sedikit terbuka menyebabkan angin-angin nakal menyelinap masuk, sebagian besar menerpa tubuh kurus Kyungsoo dan beberapa memainkan gorden. Hempasan tersebut membuat Kyungsoo berdecak karena gorden yang berkibar menghalangi pandangannya.

"Kau mau duduk di taman bersamaku ? aku akan memperlihatkan bintang padamu"

Kyungsoo berhenti memandangi jendelanya dan tersenyum, "Tentu." Setujunya menurunkan kedua kaki menginjak lantai dingin. Joonmyeon membantu Kyungsoo tetapi karena Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan bahwa ia bisa sendiri, maka Joonmyeon mengangguk. Berjalan ke arah lain, memungut sepasang sandal berbulu untuk Kyungsoo dan memakaikannya.

"Kau seperti seorang pangeran" kekeh Kyungsoo memukul pelan bahu Joonmyeon yang dihadiahi senyum malaikat oleh pemuda putih tersebut.

"Jika aku memang terlihat seperti itu, maka aku ingin menjadi pangeranmu. Aku akan membawamu menuju taman bertabur bintang jadi kau bisa meletakkan sebelah tanganmu disini." Joonmyeon menyodorkan lengannya namun Kyungsoo menggeleng, menolak Joonmyeon dengan senyum sopan. Itu terasa sakit, tetapi Joonmyeon berusaha menahannya.

"Tuhan telah memberiku bintang. Tidak dalam jumlah ribuan karena kau tahu, aku hanya memiliki satu bintang dalam hidupku." Kyungsoo berkata sembari berjalan beriringan bersama Joonmyeon. Ia tersenyum sepanjang jalan sambil mengenang _dia._ Joonmyeon yang berjalan disampingnya tidak mengatakan apapun membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. Menilik wajah Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia menemukan sesuatu dan perasaan nyaman yang dulu sempat tertanam saat pertama kali bertemu Joonmyeon kini terurai kembali.

Kyungsoo berdehem sejenak. Hal tesebut mampu menarik perhatian Joonmyeon.

"Kau mirip dengan seseorang" celetuk Kyungsoo membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tahu" jawabnya "Banyak yang mengatakan padaku bahwa wajahku sedikit mirip dengan, maaf… Kim Jongin"

"Bukan hanya wajahmu yang sedikit mirip dengan Kim Jongin, tetapi…" _perasaan ini nyaris menyerupai apa yang aku rasakan ketika Jongin ada disisiku._

Joonmyeon menautkan alis, "Tetapi apa ?"

"Bukan apa-apa" tukas Kyungsoo mengelak. "Joonmyeon, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Kim Jongin ? padahal kita dulu berada di sekolah yang berbeda"

"Aku bertemu dengannya kelas 1 SMA. Saat itu kami terlibat dalam perlombaan yang sama"

"Perlombaan ?"

"Ya, Kim Jongin adalah saingan terberatku dalam Olimpiade Matematika. Dia bahkan sudah menerima beasiswa penuh selama 3 tahun di Kanada sewaktu Junior Highschool."

"Oh, aku tahu itu" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Tetapi bukankah kau juga baru saja kembali dari program pertukaran pelajarmu di Kanada ?"

"Hanya 6 bulan" tukas Joonmyeon datar. "Itu sudah membuktikan bahwa aku tidak sepintar dia"

"Memang" sahut Kyungsoo ringan, Joonmyeon merengut tetapi senyum tipis Kyungsoo mampu merobohkan rasa kesal Joonmyeon. "Sejak saat itu, aku baru kali ini berani membicarakan dia tanpa air mata. Mungkin aku sudah melupakannya sekarang."

"Kau memang harus melupakannya. Aku ingin kau memulai hidup baru yang ceria seperti dulu. Kau juga harus kembali melukis karena sekarang galeri seni di sekolah kita menjadi sangat membosankan."

"Hei, apa kau salah satu penggemarku ?" tanya Kyungsoo merasa tersanjung. Joonmyeon hanya mengangkat bahu tetapi kemudian mengangguk percaya diri.

"Senang mengenalmu Kim Joonmyeon" Kyungsoo menggumam sementara kaki-kaki mungilnya terus melangkah, diiringi langkah santai oleh Joonmyeon yang entah sejak kapan telah menumbuhkan taman bunga didalam hatinya. Melihat Kyungsoo seceria ini, Joonmyeon merasa menemukan celah baru didalam hidupnya.

"Aku sedang mengumpulkan 7 kurcaci" tukas Kyungsoo riang. "Sampai sekarang aku sudah menemukan 4 kurcaci dan kurasa aku menemukan 1 lagi"

"Apakah kurcaci itu aku ?"

"Kau terlalu cerdas untuk menebak apa yang aku pikirkan"

"Itu membuatku kecewa." Joonmyeon menanggapi "Lalu siapa pangeranmu ?"

Bibir plum pucat Kyungsoo mengulas senyum simpul. Sebelah alis terangkat sejenak, "Kau sudah tahu siapa dia"

"Choi Jongin ? Ehm.. maksudku Kim Jongin ?"

Kyungsoo berkedip heran tetapi memberi Joonmyeon anggukan. Jika beberapa saat yang lalu wajah Joonmyeon nampak cerah, kini yang ada hanya raut segelap langit malam. Hal tersebut tentu saja memunculkan kecurigaan dan Kyungsoo adalah type orang yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak peduli pada apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang lain. Sebut saja dia type _pengklepto._

"Aku memang tidak pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya. Dan tentu saja aku juga tidak tahu siapa Choi Jongin tetapi dia terlihat sangat akrab denganmu"

"Kami tidak seakrab itu"

"Tapi dia memanggilmu Hyung dan wajah kalian mirip meskipun warna kulit jauh berbeda. Kau putih susu dan Jongin sedikit kecoklatan."

"Apa kau memperhatikan kami berdua ?"

"Hanya beberapa kali dan itu tidak sengaja" jawab Kyungsoo tidak berusaha menyangkal.

"Karena kau terlihat sangat penasaran. Aku akan memberitahumu sebuah rahasia."

"Rahasia ?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias "Kuharap itu rahasia memalukan yang bisa membunuh Jongin suatu hari nanti."

"Apa kau membencinya ?"

"Tidak, hanya wajahnya membuatku muak. Jadi katakan rahasia itu ? apa Jongin gay ? transgender ? phobia ulat ? suka mengompol ? _well,_ aku ingin kau memfoto Choi Jongin ketika tidur siapa tahu ia punya pulau air liur."

Joonmyeon mengernyit, "Ugh, itu menjijikkan. Tapi jika kau menginginkan foto Jongin yang tengah tidur dalam posisi buruk, aku bisa memberikannya padamu."

Kyungsoo sontak tertawa lepas, "Kau berkata seperti kau ini hidup serumah saja dengan Jongin. Ayolah, kau pasti tidak bisa memberi foto itu padaku. Memangnya Jongin itu adikmu."

"Tepat sekali. Dia adik angkatku."

"Hah ?!" Kyungsoo membelalak "Jangan mempermainkanku !"

"Aku serius"

"Augh ! pembohong. Seharusnya dia juga bermarga Kim sama sepertimu."

"Jongin memakai marga Ibuku karena dia bilang tidak suka dengan marga Kim." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Joonmyeon meneguk ludah bulat-bulat. Sial ! pembahasan ini harus segera dihentikan atau mulut bodoh Joonmyeon akan menguak segalanya. "Bisakah kita berhenti membahas adikku ? aku ingin membahas tentang kita berdua."

"Baiklah" sahut Kyungsoo mengalah. Lagipula ia tidak perlu tahu lebih banyak lagi mengenai siapa Choi Jongin. Pengetahuan itu tidak memberi manfaat apapun untuk Kyungsoo. "Sekarang aku penasaran dengan bintang seindah apa yang akan aku lihat bersama—"

Kyungsoo tidak mampu menyelesaika kalimatnya dan membiarkan perkataan tersebut terpotong ditengah jalan. Mata yang masih berselaput kesedihan tersebut menatap lurus ke depan dimana Jongin tengah berciuman dengan Luhan. Tubuh mereka saling menempel, Jongin memegangi kedua tangan Luhan didepan dada dan kelopak mata mereka terpejam.

Kyungsoo seketika menoleh ke arah lain tanpa tahu kenapa ia harus melakukan ini. Lagipula sangat wajar jika sepasang kekasih melakukan hal manis seperti membagi ciuman tetapi rasa sakit yang tumbuh pesat didalam hati Kyungsoo adalah sesuatu yang bisa disebut jauh dari kata wajar.

Kecerian yang beberapa detik lalu Kyungsoo rasakan menguap entah kemana.

Sekilas Kyungsoo melihat bibir Joonmyeon menyeringai namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan itu. Ia hanya terlalu fokus dengan jeitan sakit dalam luka hatinya yang kini terpuruk semakin dalam dan jatuh ke dalam kolam darah segar.

Menguatkan diri untuk menelan semua perasaan bodoh ini, Kyungsoo memutar kepala. Menatap kembali ke arah depan namun Luhan sudah tidak berada disana dan hanya menyisakan Jongin yang saat ini menjalin tatapan lurus menjelajahi mata Kyungsoo.

Kesedihan ada dalam mata Jongin dan Kyungsoo benci kenapa ia harus mampu melihat semua ini. Ia sangat benci karena mata kelam tersebut membawa kembali kenangannya yang sudah susah payah Kyungsoo kubur sedalam samudera.

Sensasi tercekat dan sesak adalah hal yang sangat biasa terutama sejak Choi Jongin muncul dalam hidupnya. Kali ini Kyungsoo adalah orang yang lebih dulu memutus kontak mata secara sepihak.

Melangkah setenang mungkin dengan ayunan kaki goyah, Kyungsoo sadar jika kini ia hanya berpegangan pada hatinya yang gemetar.

Bagai gerakan _slow motion_ dan efek kamera dalam drama percintaan mengenaskan, Jongin menemukan dirinya memutar kepala menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang hanya terus berjalan melewatinya.

Punggung sempit tersebut semakin lama semakin menjauh, Jongin mendapati organ jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Bukan karena ciuman ataupun perselisihannya dengan Luhan melainkan desiran penuh sayatan perih _tergores-gores_ didalam diri Jongin.

Memperoleh tepukan ringan pada bahu, Jongin mendongak menatap kakaknya yang mengulas sebuah senyum meremehkan.

"Apa kau masih bisa berpikir jika Kyungsoo tertarik padamu disaat kau melihatnya dengan mata memuja itu ?"

"Bicara apa kau. Hyung, aku tidak tertarik padanya."

"Kau memang tidak boleh tertarik padanya. Jika kau lupa maka aku akan mengingatkanmu sekali lagi bahwa kau memiliki kekasih yang baru saja kau cium."

"Aku tidak ingin mengingat ini" tukas Jongin dengan nada terdengar aneh, "Sepertinya aku memang tidak pernah mencintai Luhan"

"Jangan bodoh Jongin. Dia kekasihmu."

"Hyung yang mengatakan padaku bahwa Luhan adalah kekasihku"

"Itu karena kau bertanya siapa dia yang ada dalam ponselku. Jadi apa aku salah jika menjawabnya ?"

Jongin menggeleng, bingung dengan suasana hatinya sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sangat percaya padamu."

"Cukup ! Jangan katakan kalimat seperti itu lagi atau aku akan semakin membencimu !"

"Kenapa kau sangat membenciku ? apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu ?"

"Sangat salah karena kau merebut cintaku dimasalalu dan aku tidak ingin kau melakukannya lagi."

"Kau membuat kepalaku pecah" Jongin mendengus "Aku bahkan baru bertemu denganmu di Kanada pasca koma dan semua operasi menyakitkan itu. Lalu kapan aku memiliki waktu untuk merecoki hidupmu ?"

"Dulu kau memiliki waktu yang sangat banyak untuk merebut segalanya dariku. Dan sekarang kau mengulang kembali keserakahanmu dengan merampas kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyukai Kyungsoo ataupun Kyungsoo menyukaimu"

"Siapa aku ?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba membuat Joonmyeon terhenyak. "Kenapa semua orang termasuk kau bahkan ayah dan ibu bertingkah seolah telah mengenalku sejak lama. Sebenarnya siapa aku ?"

Joonmyeon mendesis beberapa saat dan membuang nafas, "Kau adalah Choi Jongin. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menolak bermarga sama denganku ?"

"Aku hanya merasa aneh jika memiliki marga Kim. Tetapi.." Jongin mendongak, melempar tatapan bertanya bercampur resah kepada Joonmyeon. "Apakah Kim Jongin itu benar adalah aku ?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh My ! akhirnya ff ini update juga ya ampun. Gue sempat _out of feel,_ sampai-sampai gue rela harus ngebaca ulang ff ini mulai dari chapter 1. Setelahnya gue semedi sambil dengerin lagu-lagu sedih dan tetep aja _feel_ angst gue buat ff ini nggak mau kembali. Duh apes !

Tetapi tiba-tiba aja gue dapet musibah guys, ponsel gue jatuh terus pecah. Nah, karena data-data penting gue banyak banget yang kesimpen di memory telepon alhasil gue galau tingkat dewa. Nangis-nangis gak jelas. Malah itu ponsel kalau mau diperbaiki mahal banget lagi.

Belum cukup 1 ponsel gue korbankan, karena kakak gue itu punya hati selembut malaikat pencabut nyawa. Eitss ! gila, intinya karena kakak gue itu baiiiikk banget. Jadilah gue dibeliin ponsel baru. Tapi gue emang terlahir ceroboh dan alhasil itu ponsel jatuh pas gue naik mobil mau jalan-jalan bareng family. Gak rusak sih, Cuma layarnya retak dan beberapa inchi _touch screen-nya_ tewas.

Kesedihan gue emang gak ada akhirnya. Gue galau parah dengan keadaan layar yang repot banget kalau mau main COC. Akhirnya kegalauan serta kekesalan gue tertuang deh ke dalam ff ini.

Yah, meskipun ini ff mesti kembali mendapat kegagalan karena harus ketik ulang sebanyak 3 kali, tetapi gue tetep semangat karena reader yang kece badai udah berbaik hati kasih review dan gue gak mau ngecewain kalian semua.

So, ini balasannya dan abaikan saja curhatan gak berguna gue barusan.

 **Fitri22exo :** Woah ! apakah anda reader baru disini ? thanks ya udah review dan udah nangisin ff gue. Well, pujian kamu duh bikin gue senyum gaje. Padahal ini ff menurut gue konfliknya gagal loh. Tapi makasihhhhh yaaaaaa….. gue juga gak tahu kenapa semua ff gue chapternya panjang-panjang banget. Gak sadar aja ternyata setelah rampung udah sepanjang tali jemuran.

 **Lovesoo :** Nih udah update. Maaf ye, update gua lama banget sampe bulukan begini. Tetap tangisi ff gue. Oke.

 **DKSlovePCY :** Kalau nanti Luhan ngomong ke Kyungsoo'kan gak seru namanya. Well, gue masih mau tetep fokus menyiksa hati semua tokoh di ff ini. Biar makin greget gitu.

 **Youse :** Ukyaaaa…. Kyungsoo selamat karena pangeran Sehun datang memeluknya. Ceileeehhh, tapi sorry ya bang Sehun. Kyungsoo itu setia loh. Kekekee...

 **Ryubee :** Iya bener. Underscore itu kapan munculnya gue juga gak sadar. Maaf ya kalau bikin gak nyaman. Chapter sebelumnya emang gak gue edit sama sekali dan untuk chapter ini gue udah sedikit memperbaiki tanda baca. Jadi mungkin masih agak sedikit urakan tetapi gomawoyo… review kamu sangat berguna untuk memperbaiki kemampuan payah gue. Thanks pokoknya. *cium jauh !

Buat yang lainnya, sorry karena gak bisa bales. Maafin segala typo. Maafin segala kata tidak baku dan maafin gue yang sempat ngelupain ff ini.

 _ **THANKS TO**_

 _ **READER-NIM**_

 _Fanfiction ini tidak akan pernah ada tanpa kalian._

Ok deh reader ! terimaksih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter 6.

Salam cinta Juliana Hwang.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Within Living Memory**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jika Tuhan memanggilku lebih dulu, maukah kau berjanji padaku untuk tetap mencintaiku ?**_

 _ **.**_

"Apakah Kim Jongin itu benar adalah aku ?"

Choi Jongin bertanya pada Joonmyeon menggunakan nada terserak dalam kebimbangan, ia melihat tampang gelap muncul dipermukaan raut kakaknya. Sementara ia menunggu jawaban, Jongin seolah-olah ditempatkan dalam persimpangan hidup dan mati. Semua ingatan tumpang tindih dalam otaknya yang masih lemah jika dipaksa berpikir terlalu keras. Padahal sejatinya berpikir adalah bagian dari hidup, akan tetapi Jongin hanyalah raga setengah hidup yang tercipta dari kepingan ingatan masalalu.

Sorot tajam Joonmyeon menatap lurus padanya, melihat kebencian sebesar itu, Jongin terpaksa mengambil langkah mundur. Bukannya tersisihkan oleh intimidasi kakaknya sendiri, pandangan Joonmyeon seakan memperingatinya agar tidak melewati batas yang mana Jongin sendiri tidak tahu batas apa yang telah ia langgar.

Segala yang terjadi disekitarnya mencengkeram otak Jongin, ia menggigit bibir demi menghalau hentakan sakit bertubi-tubi. Ringisan sakit sudah cukup menyiksanya dan ia tidak mau jatuh dalam tidur panjang layaknya sosok putri tidur.

Melihat Jongin berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit, seringai tipis muncul di bibir Joonmyeon dan ia pergi meninggalkan Jongin sembari menggumamkan kalimat tersirat nada ancaman, "Berhenti berusaha mengingat apapun atau kau akan melihatku bertepuk tangan karena kematianmu."

Jongin tahu bahwa Joonmyeon membencinya, tetapi Jongin tidak tahu mengapa dirinya tidak bisa balik membenci Joonmyeon.

Ia melihat banyak rahasia tersimpan rapat didalam mata Joonmyeon dan juga Luhan, maka perasaan ingin tahu itu tumbuh pesat mendorongnya segera mencari celah jalan keluar.

Jongin sekali lagi melihat lorong dan setangkai bunga tulip yang Luhan tinggalkan. Mata kelam menyorot pada bunga terabaikan tersebut, ia memungut dan meremasnya pelan. Menjatuhkan pandangan menembus jendela kaca, Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, sekali lagi kontak mata terjalin diantara mereka dan tidak ada satupun memiliki keinginan untuk memutus hingga Jongin mendapat petunjuk bahwa jawaban atas segala keresahannya ada pada mata sedih gadis itu. Do Kyungsoo.

Ia harus mendekati Kyungsoo dan menguak segalanya.

Harus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Within Living Memory**

 **Juliana Hwang**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Drama,** **H** **urt/comfort** **, Friendship**

 **Chapter :** **6** **/?**

 **Warning : GS, Typo(s), Flashback, OOC, Alur hancur**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **I LOVE READER, I HATE SILENT READER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalannya cerita adalah sesuai dengan apa yang muncul dalam pemikiran saya. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita yang saya buat dan itu sungguh tidak disengaja.

Cerita ini milik saya dan saya meminjam nama EXO sebagai tokoh.

 **BANYAK FLASHBACK DISINI. ANDA HARUS JELI !**

 **HAPPY READING !**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu meskipun kau tidak ada disisiku. Aku janji.**_

 _ **.**_

Kelopak mata sehalus sutera tersebut perlahan terbuka, Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengangkat diri meninggalkan tumpukan bantal dan memandang keluar jendela.

Retina jelita namun letih tersebut bergulir pada selembar note kecil yang ditempel di atas meja.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, hanya catatan yang ditinggalkan ibunya sebagai pemberitahuan bahwa suster akan datang pukul 7 untuk merawat dirinya.

Menatap kosong pada hembusan angin dingin diluar sana, jemari Kyungsoo yang memang sudah mengerat sejak ia membuka mata kini semakin dirapatkan. Keningnya mengernyit sebab merasakan sesuatu berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat telapak tangan, tersentak seusai menemukan sepotong kelopak bunga tulip _single late_ yang sungguh tidak diingat sejak kapan ia menggenggamnya.

Diperhatikannya kelopak tipis tersebut dalam waktu lama, pikirannya mendadak kosong. Tulip adalah bunga kesayangan Jongin. Ya, Kim Jongin-nya yang sudah beristirahat di surga.

Menggeleng demi tidak meloloskan air mata kesedihan untuk kesekian kali, Kyungsoo melipat-lipat kenangan manisnya bersama Jongin. Memasukkan lipatan rapi ke dalam kotak terbaik yaitu ingatannya. Meskipun Jongin tidak ada, akan tetapi cintanya pada pemuda tan tersebut akan terus bersinar, bersinar, tidak akan pernah redup. Selamanya.

Deritan pintu terbuka pelan menarik perhatian Kyungsoo, melihat Sehun muncul dari celah pintu, ia segera menyembunyikan kelopak bunganya ke dalam saku piyama rumah sakit dan memberi pemuda pucat itu senyuman tipis.

"Selamat pagi, Sehun-ah."

Sehun berkedip, membeku pada pintu dan mata memandangi Kyungsoo heran, "Kau baik-baik saja ?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, terkekeh kecil. "Apa aku terlihat sesakit itu ?"

"Tidak." Sehun menyangkal. "Ini seperti kau yang normal telah kembali." ia mengangkat bahu, menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Dulu kau adalah orang yang cuek tapi ceria. Asal kau tahu, sifat aneh itulah yang membuatku cinta mati padamu."

"Apa kau kemari hanya untuk menggombaliku ? jika ya, maka pulanglah karena wajahmu membuatku ingin muntah."

"Omong-omong, aku bawa kantung muntah." Kata Sehun bercanda. Ia meraih Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya erat. "Terimakasih karena tetap bertahan hidup" _meskipun kau hidup karena dia, tak apa, aku senang karena kau masih ada disini._

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun, memberi belaian ringan pada punggung pemuda ini. "Terimakasih karena sudah datang menyelamatkanku. Aku berhutang budi padamu."

 _Kau tidak seharusnya berterimakasih, apalagi berhutang budi. Semua ini kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu. Kyungsoo, tidak bisakah kau melihatku ?_

"Hei, dari semuanya…" kata Kyungsoo sembari menarik diri menjauh, Sehun terluka, tetapi ia menutupinya dengan senyuman hangat. "Kau adalah kurcaci terbaik. Kau tahu, aku sudah punya 5." Beritahu Kyungsoo dengan semangat yang mulai mencuat keluar. Ia terlihat seperti berusaha berenang menepi dari kolam air mata darahnya. Kyungsoo yang murung memang masih ada, namun hanya tertinggal beberapa persen saja dan Sehun tidak bisa berhenti mensyukuri semua ini.

Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lama tenggelam dalam kepedihan, mereka yang disebutnya sebagai kurcaci berusaha keras menggapai lengan Kyungsoo, menariknya keluar, akan tetapi dongeng putri tidur masih tetap berlaku disini dan menjadi acuan utama. Putri tidur tidak terbangun karena bantuan Kurcaci, melainkan karena ciuman Pangeran.

Bukankah begitu ceritanya ?

Dan posisi Sehun disini bukanlah Pangeran melainkan Kurcaci.

Ia mendesah lirih, "Siapa aku untukmu ?"

"Apa ?" Kyungsoo bertanya, alis saling bertautan. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu ?"

"Tidak." Menggeleng. Sehun mengambil ranselnya yang tadi ia lemparkan sembarangan, mengeluarkan setumpuk buku dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. "Minggu depan adalah ujian kelulusan, kukira tidak ada salahnya jika kau istirahat sambil belajar."

"Kau benar." Kyungsoo menyetujui. Sehun mengangguk dan sibuk menutup resleting ketika Kyungsoo menggumamkan sesuatu sembari menaruh tumpukan buku diatas meja.

"Menurutmu, apakah tidak aneh jika sekolah menerima murid baru disaat tanggal ujian kelulusan sudah sedekat ini ?"

Sehun berhenti pada kegiatannya, entah kenapa tetapi ia sedikit tidak menyukai awal pembahasan ini. "Apa kau sedang membicarakan Choi Jongin ?"

"Ya, dia satu-satunya murid baru di sekolah kita." Jawab Kyungsoo jujur, apa adanya. Pribadi Kyungsoo yang lain. Pribadi yang menyeret pria jatuh cinta setengah gila padanya.

"Ku dengar, dia murid yang cerdas. Pindahan dari kanada, mungkin itu adalah alasan logis mengapa sekolah menerimanya."

Kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, melirik raut Sehun yang tidak nyaman, ia memilih berhenti dan membuang jauh-jauh pembahasan ini. Kyungsoo tahu jika Sehun mencintainya tetapi sampai akhir duniapun Kyungsoo sadar jika hatinya tidak akan dimiliki oleh Sehun.

Entah berapa ratus kali penolakan lagi yang Sehun butuhkan agar menyadari semua ini, yang jelas, Sehun adalah pemuda tergigih yang pernah Kyungsoo temui selama hidupnya. Ia pelan-pelan merasakan kadar tidak tega melambung tinggi, ingin sekali mengatakan kepada Sehun bahwa dia seharusnya menyerah saja akan tetapi Sehun adalah keras kepala dari semua keras kepala. Maka Kyungsoo-lah yang justru menyerah.

Sehun benci ini, ia pura-pura sibuk sedangkan Kyungsoo meliriknya dengan mata sedih. Itu terlihat seolah-olah Sehun merupakan manusia paling mengenaskan didunia. Sehun tahu jika Kyungsoo adalah orang yang menjunjung tinggi aturan persahabatan, aturan sialan itu jugalah yang membuat cintanya selalu mendapat kalimat penolakan tiada akhir. Ini terdengar lucu, tetapi Kyungsoo selalu menjawab 'Luhan mencintaimu dan aku tidak mau menyakitinya'.

Konyol ? menyedihkan ? Ya, Sehun tahu itu.

"Sehun." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Yang dipanggil segera meninggalkan renungannya. "Apa kau bertengkar dengan Luhan ?"

 _Luhan lagi…_

Sehun mendengus didalam hati, "Untuk apa aku bertengkar dengan orang yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa ?"

"Yeah, aku tahu. Tapi dia mencin—"

"Cukup !" bentak Sehun kesal. Kyungsoo membungkam mulut dan mendesah sementara Sehun membanting buku ditangannya. "Luhan mencintaiku dan kau tidak mau menyakitinya. Aku mengerti. Lalu bagaimana denganku ?"

Kyungsoo kehabisan kosakata, Sehun mendesaknya sekali lagi, "Kau selalu memikirkan perasaan sahabatmu lalu pernahkah kau memikirkan apa yang aku rasakan ?"

"Haruskah aku memikirkan seperti apa perasaanmu disaat aku sudah jutaan kali memintamu untuk berhenti ?" Kyungsoo balas mendesak. Sehun membuang nafas kasar dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolakku dengan alasan Luhan, apa kau tidak punya alasan lainnya yang lebih masuk akal ?"

"Aku punya. Alasanku adalah aku tidak bisa mencintaimu karena—"

"Karena kau mencintai dia yang sudah mati." Sehun menyambar dengan getaran keras. Manik Kyungsoo memerah darah, ia menatap sengit pada Sehun. Pemuda pucat tersebut menyadari bahwa kalimat terkutuk telah keluar dari mulutnya, ia terlalu marah sampai tidak bisa mengontrol diri dan segera menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Menyesali perkataannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Kau benar." Kyungsoo menyela. "Aku memang seharusnya melupakan dia yang sudah tidak ada. Apapun yang kau katakan adalah benar." Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih. "Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri ?"

Sebuah pengusiran, Sehun tersenyum kecut. Meremas buku dalam genggaman tangannya, meletakkannya di atas meja dan berbalik keluar.

Kyungsoo memandangi punggung Sehun dengan hati bergejolak tidak karuan, disatu sisi, ia merasa sangat berdosa pada pemuda baik itu tetapi ini adalah cara agar Sehun berhenti mengejarnya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin Sehun semakin sakit hati karena cinta sepihaknya.

Menjatuhkan pandangan pada buku yang baru saja diletakkan Sehun di atas meja, jemari Kyungsoo terulur menggapai buku tersebut. Seukuran lebih kecil dibanding buku tulis tetapi lebih tebal, sampulnya berwarna putih polos dan lembarannya juga kosong. Kyungsoo mengernyit, ini jauh terlihat seperti buku gambar mini. Ia tersenyum setelah mendapatkan ide dan menggapai pensil kemudian mulai melukis _lagi._

… _ **..-0-…..**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Penghujung Musim Semi, 1 bulan sebelum kecelakaan Kim Jongin.**_

 _Jongin sedang bersantai menyandarkan punggung di kursi kayu, siku menempel pada permukaan meja didepannya dengan dagu beristirahat di telapak tangan. Bibir menawa_ _n_ _tidak berhenti tersenyum cerah sementara dua biji mutiara hitam tak juga jengah memperhatikan sosok terindah yang kini berkutat dengan berbagai cat, kuas dan juga kanvas._

 _Sosok indah tersebut nampak tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, bibir berbentuk hatinya mengulas senyum manis namun sesekali dahi putihnya mengernyit kala jari-jari melakukan kesalahan kecil seperti mencoreng warna pada tempat yang salah._

 _Merasa diperhatikan, Kyungsoo menggumam tanpa perlu repot-repot menolehkan kepala pada kekasihnya. "Sebegitu cintanya kau kepadaku sampai-sampai tidak mengedipkan mata hanya untuk melihat_ _—_ _"_

" _YA." Jawab Jongin cepat, Kyungsoo langsung memegangi jantungnya karena kaget. Bibir memberengut pada kekasihnya yang kini malah tertawa renyah._

" _Berapa kali harus kuperingatkan, jangan mengagetkanku Kim Jongin."_

 _Jongin terkekeh, mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang lain dan bertumpu disana. "Berapa kali juga harus kukatakan padamu Do Kyungsoo, aku sangat mencintaimu."_

 _Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan putaran bola mata malas akan tetapi bibirnya berkhianat karena melepaskan senyuman imut._

" _Kali ini, dongeng apa yang kau lukis ? kenapa aku melihat peti kaca didalam lukisanmu ? kau tidak sedang melukis dunia_ _Mummy_ _bukan ?"_

" _Yah ! bicara apa kau." Kyungsoo mendelik, "Apa kau tidak lihat ada bekas gigitan di apel ini ?" jari ramping Kyungsoo menunjuk objek di sudut kiri. Jongin mengangguk. "Nah, ini adalah dongeng putri tidur, dan peti ini adalah tempat peristirahatannya menunggu pangeran tiba. Kau tahu, cinta sejati."_

" _Happily ever after." Sahut Jongin sedikit mengejek, Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan lemparan kuas._

" _Jika kau kemari hanya untuk menggangguku, maka pulanglah !" ia memerintah mutlak dan dari nadanya Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang ngambek. Well, ngambek yang menggemaskan._

" _Ini gila." Jongin mendesah, sedikit menampilkan raut frustasi yang sengaja dibuat-buat. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku hingga apapun yang kulihat pada dirimu hanya membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali kepadamu." Ia sedang menggombal, tetapi gombalan yang benar-benar berasal dari hati._

" _Oh diamlah Jongin. Aku sedang sibuk."_

" _Dan haruskan aku_ _mempertanyakan_ _akal sehatku kenapa aku tidak pernah marah meskipun kau selalu mengabaikanku ?"_

" _Baiklah." Kyungsoo membuang nafas kesal. Jika ditanya mengapa, maka jawabannya ada pada remaja yang tersenyum menang di kursinya. Jongin adalah perusak konsentrasi terbaik yang pernah ada. Pemuda tersebut selalu saja memiliki akal bulus untuk mendapat perhatian Kyungsoo dan akhirnya Jongin selalu memperoleh apa yang ia inginkan karena sekarang Kyungsoo beranjak menghampirinya dan menghadiahkan skinsip berupa ciuman pipi._

" _Apa ini cukup untuk mendiamkan mulut berisikmu itu ?"_

 _Sangat sarkasme. Jongin suka._

" _Bicara soal mulut…" ia menyeringai menggoda "Cium aku."_

" _Tidak. Tidak." Kata Kyungsoo menolak. Ia menggapai lengan Jongin dan menyeretnya, "Ada hal menakjubkan yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu." Jelas Kyungsoo kelewat semangat sedangkan Jongin mendadak kehilangan gairah hidup karena tidak mendapat apa yang ia mau._

" _Coba lihat semenakjubkan apa itu hingga bisa menggantikan ciumanku ?" Jongin meringis kecil akibat Kyungsoo mencubit pelan lengannya. Memberengut sembari mengelus lengan malang itu, Jongin masih terheran-heran bagaimana ia bisa cinta mati pada gadis kejam ini._

 _Well, sekalipun kekejamannya sungguh tidak bisa ditolong lagi, akan tetapi Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki banyak penggemar karena bakat melukisnya dan tentunya sebagian besar dari mereka bahkan turut jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo._

 _Yang sempat Jongin dengar dari Chanyeol adalah pemuda pucat serupa hantu bernama Oh Sehun._ _Chanyeol mengatakan jika Sehun sudah mengejar Kyungsoo sejak sebelum Jongin mengenal pipi tembam itu. Jongin kira setelah Kyungsoo menjadi miliknya, si bocah pucat menyerah membuntuti Kyungsoo kemana-mana akan tetapi Jongin justru dibuat tak habis pikir karena Sehun sungguh lelaki yang pantang menyerah._

 _Dia memang patut dipuji, tetapi juga patut dibasmi._

 _Memikirkan Sehun yang selalu menempeli Kyungsoo-nya membuat Jongin gerah sendiri._ _Rengutan di permukaan wajah berubah menjadi tampang sebal. Ingin rasanya merengek meminta pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan Kyungsoo sayangnya hal tersebut tidak terlaksana samasekali._

 _Tenggelam dalam amarah yang ia gali sendiri, Jongin menggeleng. Ia mengerjap bingung karena Kyungsoo sudah tidak menggandeng lengannya dan pergi menutup jendela, saat ini kekasihnya sedang berdiri di dekat saklar lampu._

" _Jongin, apa kau siap ?" tanyanya dibalik senyuman cantik itu. Jongin menanggapi dengan kedipan bingung. Sebelum sempat bertanya 'siap untuk apa' lampu mendadak padam. Jongin menganga lebar, ada keinginan untuk berjalan mencari Kyungsoo namun tangan lembut menariknya dan membalik tubuh Jongin menghadap pada kanvas yang menyala._

 _Oh my god ! bagaimana bisa lukisan itu menyala dalam gelap ?_

 _Apa Kyungsoo penyihir ?_

" _Aku menamainya Glo_ _w_ _i_ _n The Dark. Lukisan tersebut akan menyala di tempat gelap karena aku melukisnya dengan cat khusus yang ku buat sendiri. Bagaimana Jongin ? apa kau suka ?"_

 _Jongin tersenyum, membiarkan Kyungsoo memeluk punggungnya dan ia meremas kedua lengan Kyungsoo yang menumpuk didepan perut. "Boleh aku memilikinya dikamarku ?"_

" _Tidak. Kau sudah pesan satu lukisan padaku dan aku belum bisa membuatkannya. Lagipula, lukisan ini diminta secara khusus oleh Kepala Sekolah."_

" _Jadi kau akan memajangnya di galeri seni sekolahmu ?"_

" _Tepat sekali." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan senyuman, Jongin berbalik dan balas memeluk Kyungsoo erat._

" _Hei Kyungsoo, maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku ?"_

" _Apapun."_

" _ **Jika Tuhan memanggilku lebih dulu, maukah kau berjanji padaku untuk tetap mencintaiku ?"**_

 _Alis Kyungsoo mengernyit kesal, ia segera mengetuk dahi Jongin, "YAH ! janji macam apa itu ? Apa kau berencana mati hanya karena aku tidak memberikan lukisan ini padamu ?"_

 _Jongin merengut ala bocah dan memeluk Kyungsoo lagi, "Ayolah, ini hanya janji. Lagipula aku tidak berencana meninggalkanmu. Aku tahu jika aku sangat menyebalkan tetapi kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa aku."_

" _Oh wow, kau sangat narsis." Seru Kyungsoo geli. "Kalau begitu, mari bertaruh. Cobalah pergi ke suatu tempat dan aku bersumpah akan tetap hidup meskipun tanpamu."_

" _T_ _aruhan diterima." Jongin tersenyum. "Tapi, ucapkan dulu janjimu."_

" _Baiklah, baiklah." Kepala Kyungsoo meneleng geli menghadapi tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya ini, ia mundur dan meraih jari kelingking Jongin. "_ _ **Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu meskipun kau tidak ada disisiku. Aku**_ _ **janji."**_

… _ **..-0-…..**_

Choi Jongin sedang melangkah memasuki ruangan luas dimana sekolah menyebutnya sebagai Galeri Seni. Jongin tidak tahu mengapa ia ingin pergi ke tempat ini.

Pertama-tama ia hanya berputar ke sembarang arah, melihat beberapa patung dan lukisan, juga karya tangan lainnya. Mereka semua menarik. Sangat menarik sampai langkah kaki membawa Jongin pada sebuah pintu lorong dengan ukiran nama **DO KYUNG SOO** pada kusen atas.

Ia menautkan alis, mengendikkan bahu sembari melangkah ke dalam. Menemukan sofa di bagian ujung dan duduk nyaman disana. Berniat melihat keluar jendela karena lorong ini cukup gelap, Jongin malah dibuat terpana pada satu-satunya lukisan yang menyala dengan cahaya temaram berwarna biru zamrud. Lukisan tersebut dipandanginya dalam waktu lama.

Kelopak mata Jongin tidak bisa berkedip begitu saja sementara sudut terdalam hatinya merasakan luka perih itu lagi. Ia meringis pelan sementara mata menangkap bentuk bangun ruang persegi panjang, apel, serta sulur-sulur didalam lukisan Kyungsoo.

Lidahnya tanpa sadar mendecak, "Putri tidur, huhh ?! kekanakan sekali."

"Yeah, hal kekanakan yang ternyata membuatmu tidak bisa berkedip." Celetuk suara dari samping. Jongin menoleh dan melihatnya.

"Hai, aku Byun Baekhyun. Satu kelas denganmu." Sapanya sangat ceria.

"Aku tahu." Tanggap Jongin apa adanya. Ia sedikit bergeser ke samping ketika Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk.

Mereka diam memperhatikan lukisan Kyungsoo dalam waktu lama hingga Jongin mulai penat pada kesunyian aneh ini.

"Kau berbeda." Mulai Jongin tiba-tiba, Baekhyun mengerjap. Bingung. "Maksudku kau tidak seperti mereka yang bertingkah seperti sudah mengenalku sebagai Kim Jongin."

"Itu karena aku tidak mengenal siapa Kim Jongin." Baekhyun menjawab ringan.

"Benarkah ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tapi ku dengar, Kim Jongin adalah sahabat Park Chanyeol." Jongin bertanya sebagai pemulaan pencarian jati diri.

"Ya, aku hanya pernah melihat Kim Jongin beberapa kali. Kami tidak sempat saling menyapa. Dia sangat pintar jadi dia sangat sibuk."

"Bukankah dia kekasih Kyungsoo ?"

Baekhyun seketika menoleh, menatap lurus pada manik kelam Jongin. Seolah mencoba membaca sesuatu disana. "Ini menyedihkan dan terlalu tabu untuk dibahas. Tapi ya, Kim Jongin adalah kekasih Kyungsoo yang meninggal beberapa tahun lalu."

"Aku tidak menyangka." Kata Jongin keluar dari pembahasan. Justru tidak nyambung samasekali.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Terakhir kali ku dengar, kau memusuhi Kyungsoo karena dia merebut kekasihmu yang tinggi itu. Well, kukira kau benar-benar membencinya tetapi matamu mengatakan sebaliknya."

Nafas Baekhyun seketika tercekat, ia segera berpaling. Tidak berani memandang Jongin lagi atau lebih tepatnya tidak berani mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan Jongin adalah benar. Sekeras apapun mencoba, Baekhyun tetap tidak mampu membenci Kyungsoo sebab semua kesalahan terletak pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanyalah pelampiasan dari rasa bencinya.

Baekhyun adalah sahabat yang hina.

"Bagaimana jika Luhan melakukan hal serupa sepertimu kepada Kyungsoo ?"

"Tunggu Jongin." Baekhyun terlonjak bingung, ia sungguh tidak tahu arah pembicaraan ini akan dibawa kemana. Jongin terus-menerus mencetuskan pemikiran yang mana memberi efek takut berlebihan. "Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku dan kenapa Luhan harus _maksudku_ seperti aku yang menjauhi Kyungsoo ?"

"Alasan klasik…" Jongin tersenyum penuh arti. "Kurasa, aku menyukai Kyungsoo."

 **.** **.**

 _ **.**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Within Living Memory**_

 _ **.**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_ _ **.**_

 _Aku akan selalu mengejar bayangan milikmu.._

 _Sosok yang kulihat di mimpi sama seperti sebelumnya.._

 _Ia berlari dan menghilang di tengah rerumputan yang panjang.._

 _Aku berusaha mengejar dan mengingat kenangan itu kembali.._

 _Namun aku tak dapat menggapainya dan akhirnya akan kehabisan nafas.._

 _Begitu jauh.._

 _Entah berapa tahun telah berlalu.._

 _Aku tidak dapat kembali ke tempat itu.._

 _Karena aku hanya akan meninggalkan hatiku.._

 _ **...**_

Masa ujian kelulusan adalah waktu bersimbah kekejaman dan perjuangan tiada akhir. Seharusnya mereka melakukan semedi atau hibernasi selama 3 bulan demi berkutat bersama tumpukan buku dan rumus-rumus fisika, hitungan matematika dan semua angka mematikan itu membuat siapapun ingin menangis dan bunuh diri.

Kyungsoo juga merasakan tekanan yang sama, bahkan lebih besar.

Insiden bunuh diri gagal mengharuskan ia _opname_ dirumah sakit. Absen dari pelajaran dan terkejut saat memasuki kelas karena ternyata si wajah _plagiat_ Choi Jongin bertengger menyebalkan di kelasnya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa lebih kesal lagi dari ini. Kelas membuatnya tidak betah. Jadi ia seringkali melarikan diri ke perpustakaan. Jika tidak belajar, maka ia memilih tidur atau melukis di buku mini yang Sehun berikan padanya.

Sesekali Kyungsoo dibuat lebih jengkel karena Jongin juga muncul di perpustakaan, Galery seni, cafeteria dan untungnya plagiator itu tidak tampil di toilet. Jika sampai itu terjadi, Kyungsoo bersumpah akan menghajar si sialan itu sampai mati dan membuang mayatnya.

Untungnya semua penderitaan segera berakhir, Kyungsoo menemukan Baekhyun melantunkan lagu Goodbye Summer di atas panggung perpisahan. Seolah perasaan tertuang tanpa sisa, seusai lagu ditutup dengan nada sempurna oleh Baekhyun, Luhan tiba-tiba menubruk Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat.

Ribuan kali kata maaf ia ucapkan, Kyungsoo hanya memandang mata bengkak jelek sahabatnya dengan alis menukik heran. Setelah itu Luhan yang merasa dirinya tidak tahu harus memihak pada siapa berlari menuju Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Sementara itu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terperangkap dalam pandangan mata masing-masing.

Semua perasaan terlalu mudah diraba saat itu. Baekhyun memang tidak bisa membenci Kyungsoo sementara Kyungsoo tidak berhenti menyayangi Baekhyun sebagai sahabat terbaik dalam hidupnya.

3 serangkai tersebut tetap larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing, tidak menyadari jika 4 pasang mata menatap mereka dengan tampang berbeda-beda.

Chanyeol, melihat Baekhyun dan mendesah.

Sehun melihat Kyungsoo dan segera berbalik pergi.

Jongin menoleh dan secara tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata sengit kakaknya, kemudian berpaling kepada Kyungsoo yang sudah melihat ke arahnya.

 _Arahnya._

 _Arahku._

 _Sialan !_

Jongin segera berdehem, pipinya terbakar malu kemudian pergi.

Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi dengan cibiran kesal sementara dalam hati memanjatkan doa semoga saja Tuhan tidak menempatkan mereka dalam universitas yang sama.

Dan sialan !

Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk memanjatkan doa secara terbalik karena ia dan Jongin berada di universitas yang sama.

Hal baiknya adalah Kyungsoo berada di fakultas Manajemen sementara Jongin dan Joonmyeon menerjunkan diri dalam fakultas Kedokteran.

Sebenarnya itu tidak baik samasekali karena Kyungsoo seringkali berpapasan dengan Jongin malah makan semeja karena _yeah,_ Jongin makan siang dengan kekasihnya yang notabene adalah sahabat Kyungsoo, Luhan. Tentu saja.

"Kalian semakin serasi." Mulai Chanyeol diantara kunyahan nasinya. "Omong-omong, aku masih terheran-heran bagaimana Luhan bisa punya kekasih dalam waktu sesingkat itu."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir, ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang menyindirnya atau apapun itu. Yang jelas, Luhan masih jengkel pada Jongin karena setelah semua pertengkaran itu, bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak bisa putus dan Joonmyeon malah dengan senang hati mendesak mereka selalu bersama kemanapun.

Itu menimbulkan kecurigaan dan kekesalan, entah apa yang Joonmyeon rencanakan sebenarnya. Luhan tidak tahu. Ia hanya ingin memaksa Jongin mengingat semuanya dan selesai. Luhan sudah sangat letih.

"Kau tidak akan tahu seperti apa takdir akan berjalan Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menambahkan sembari menusuk-nusuk ayamnya dan berpandangan tajam dengan Jongin karena plagiator wajah itu tidak berhenti melihatnya menggunakan mata intens. Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman. Terlebih kepada Luhan.

"Ya, seperti seseorang yang sudah mati dan bisa hidup lagi." kata Chanyeol masih bersikeras. Mata menyipit nyalang pada Choi Jongin yang tidak peduli pada keberadaannya.

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak mau membahas ini lagi." Kyungsoo mendengus. Ia merasakan seseorang mengisi tempat kosong disisinya dan dari tampang Luhan yang berubah suram, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa orang yang duduk disampingnya adalah Sehun. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo membuka mulut demi mengusirnya namun tangan Chanyeol sudah menyeret Sehun terlebih dahulu lalu melemparnya ke kursi lain.

"Jangan harap kau ku izinkan untuk dekat-dekat dengan Kyungsoo."

Hitung mundur.

Tiga

Dua

Satu

"Tsk ! Kau cari mati ?!" terdengar suara Sehun membentak marah sambil membanting piringnya. Luhan melongo melihat mereka mulai bersitegang seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan. Jongin menggeleng-geleng, Kyungsoo sibuk memutar jari telunjuk pada bibir gelas. Tidak tertarik pada pertengkaran 2 pemuda yang sebenarnya disebabkan oleh dirinya.

Mungkin oleh Chanyeol atau Sehun. _Terserah !_

"Dengar ! aku muak melihat wajahmu muncul dimana-mana. Kenapa kau juga harus masuk universitas yang sama dengan kami."

"Lalu apa masalahnya jika aku masuk universitas ini, lagipula gedung ini bukan milikmu."

"Apa aku mengatakan jika gedung ini milikku ?"

"Tidak. Tapi terserah. Omong-omong, cinta mengalahkan sahabat."

"Oh ya, maaf tapi aku bukan sahabat Kyungsoo. Aku sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai adikku jadi aku adalah kakaknya. Dan aku melarangmu mendekati Kyungsoo !"

Suara mereka semakin memanas, Luhan mengernyit ngeri karena Sehun dan Chanyeol saling tatap dengan tampang ingin membunuh. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang masih berkutat pada gelas minumnya.

"Mungkin kau harus melerai mereka."

"Biarkan saja." tanggap Kyungsoo cuek. "Satu lagi akan datang jadi percuma jika aku melerai mereka sekarang. Buang-buang tenaga."

"Ugh, lihat betapa dinginnya dirimu." Luhan mencibir. Dan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo terbukti nyata karena Joonmyeon hadir diantara mereka dan dengan elegannya meletakkan piring disamping Kyungsoo, pemuda itu sudah nyaris duduk jika saja tangan Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak menyeret paksa kerahnya dan membanting Joonmyeon ke kursi dimana Chanyeol melempar Sehun beberapa menit lalu.

Tidak butuh hitungan mundur karena Sehun dan Chanyeol mendadak berada di kubu yang sama dan langsung memaki Joonmyeon. "Jangan berani cari kesempatan disaat kami tidak ada disamping Kyungsoo !" bentak mereka kompak.

Joonmyeon kesal, "Aku tidak ingin melakukan perdebatan konyol dengan kalian jadi kumohon jangan ganggu aku karena aku butuh makan."

Sehun mendelik, "Kau boleh makan tapi jangan disamping Kyungsoo."

"Apa urusanmu, terserah aku mau makan dimana." Joonmyeon bangun, beranjak menghampiri Kyungsoo tapi Chanyeol menyeretnya lagi.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu."

"Wow, haruskah aku takut ?"

"Ya." Sehun menyahut. "Kau harus takut karena aku juga akan membunuhmu."

"Apa kalian berdua berkomplot sekarang ?"

Sehun dan Chanyeol berpandangan kemudian berdecih. "Aku berkomplot dengan brengsek ini. Cih… tidak sudi."

Chanyeol terbakar, "Aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu."

"Nah, tapi kami akan mencekikmu duluan."

"YACH ! Oh Sehun, sebenarnya kau ada dipihak siapa ?"

"Apa ? apa ? aku tidak berada di—"

PRANG

Teriakan mereka berhenti dipangkal tenggorokan, perhatian tertuju pada seseorang di meja makan dan pecahan gelas berserakan dilantai. Kyungsoo menatap 3 pemuda itu malas setelah merebut gelas minum milik Jongin dan memutar-mutarnya.

"Yang satu ini akan menghantam kepala kalian."

Sehun merengut, Chanyeol memasang tampang datar sedangkan Joonmyeon nampak kesal dan ajaibanya mereka langsung diam dan makan di satu meja.

"Daebak !" Gumam Luhan tercengang. Ia berpaling pada Kyungsoo yang sudah _menghilang._ "H-hei, Jongin. kemana Kyungsoo ?"

"Baru saja pergi." sahut Jongin ringan. Luhan mengangguk dan melanjutkan makan siangnya namun hanya satu lahap karena baru ingat bahwa ia ada kelas dan segera berlari setelah mencium pipi Jongin singkat.

Mendapat kecupan biasa itu, Jongin menjatuhkan peralatan makannya dimeja dan menatap lurus pada 3 pemuda yang sedang merencanakan kematiannya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat ?" tanya Jongin merasa terganggu. Ketiga pemuda mengabaikannya. Jongin mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, beranjak dari kursi. Mencari Kyungsoo, _sial !_ maksudnya mencari kebenaran.

… _ **..-0-…..**_

Jongin hanya membutuhkan beberapa langkah, mungkin berjumlah puluhan hingga ia menemukan Kyungsoo duduk bersila diatas rumput hijau dengan buku kecil dipangkuannya. Jari-jari mungil tersebut bergerak lincah, mencoret disana-sini tanpa melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun.

Diam-diam dan sangat pelan, Jongin membawa langkah kedap suara. Ia berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo demi mengintip apa yang sedang digambar oleh gadis bertangan seni tersebut.

Ia melihat coretan pensil bergradasi gelap-terang membentuk wajah, lama-kelamaan gambar semakin jelas dan Jongin berusaha keras menahan sakit hati (entah datang dari mana) karena melihat sosok yang digambar Kyungsoo adalah Sehun.

 _Apa Kyungsoo menyukainya ? sialan, setan pucat itu._

Oh, tapi itu lebih baik daripada Jongin harus cemburu pada kakaknya.

Jadi jika memang Jongin hanya berusaha mencari tahu siapa dirinya melalui Kyungsoo, kenapa ia harus semarah ini ?!

 _Yang kukatakan pada Baekhyun waktu itu adalah kebohongan. Ya kebohongan. Aku harus menggunakan Kyungsoo agar Luhan bisa lepas dariku dan agar Joonmyeon semakin marah maka alasan dibalik kebenciannya yang tidak masuk akal segera terkuak._

 _Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis ini._

 _Tidak !_

"Apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangku ?" Kyungsoo bertanya tanpa berpaling. Jongin dibuat membeku selama beberapa detik. Ia terkejut dengan seberapa besar kewaspadaan Kyungsoo, seolah-olah gadis tersebut memang telah biasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang ketika melukis.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku ada disini ?"

Gerakan jemari Kyungsoo terhenti sesaat dan berlanjut kembali, "Aku hanya tahu." _Langkahmu sama seperti dia. Dan apapun yang kau lakukan, sama seperti dia. Bahkan betapa menjengkelkannya dirimu. Kau sangat mirip dengan dia._

"Baiklah." Jongin mendengus. "Boleh aku duduk disampingmu ?"

"Tidak. Kau adalah orang yang paling aku hindari dalam hidupku."

"Apa salahku ?"

 _Kau mirip dengannya._

"Bukankah kau tertarik padaku sejak pertama kali bertemu ?" Jongin malah menyerang dengan pertanyaan mendesak. Kyungsoo tidak lagi fokus dengan pekerjaannya dan menengadah melihat Jongin. Choi Jongin.

"Aku tidak tertarik padamu." Kyungsoo menjawab jujur. "Kupikir kau adalah dia."

"Bisakah kau melihatku sebagai Choi Jongin bukannya Kim Jongin ?"

Kyungsoo mengumpulkan banyak oksigen dalam paru-paru, menahannya. Dua bola mata sibuk meneliti wajah Jongin, ia menyerah dan mengemasi peralatannya. "Aku tidak bisa." Tukasnya beranjak. Jongin menahan lengan Kyungsoo, mereka berdiri saling bertolak punggung namun gemetar didalam hati sebab kulit saling bersinggungan.

"Bukankah dia meninggalkanmu ? jadi kenapa kau masih mencintainya ?"

"Dia tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Kim Jongin selalu tinggal didalam hatiku, pikiranku."

"Setidaknya kau harus tetap hidup dengan cinta yang lain."

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk terus mencintainya."

"Bodoh." Jongin membuang nafas pelan. "Apa yang kau dapatkan dari janji konyolmu dengan orang yang sudah mati ? dia pergi dengan meninggalkan seribu macam kekacauan untukmu."

"Jika kau sedang membicarakan perpecahanku dengan Baekhyun, maka maaf saja sebab aku tidak menganggap kekacauan ini ditimbulkan oleh Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo menghentak tangan Jongin namun dengan cepat Jongin menahanya lagi. Justru keduanya malah berhadapan sangat dekat.

Jongin tenggelam dalam pesona Kyungsoo sementara Kyungsoo memarahi diri sendiri karena lagi-lagi deru nafas ini mengingatkannya pada Kim Jongin. Sebenarnya siapa Choi Jongin ?

"Jongin, lepaskan aku."

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku membencimu."

"Kau membenciku karena aku mirip dengan kekasihmu."

"Ya, itu benar. Dan—"

"Dan kau sengaja menjaga jarak denganku karena aku adalah kekasih sahabatmu."

Kyungsoo mendesis kesal. Apapun yang ada didalam pikirannya selalu mudah dibaca oleh Jongin. Pemuda ini sungguh berbahaya baginya, apalagi kini bibir Jongin menyeringai tipis. Ia menyentuh pelan pipi Kyungsoo serta merta menolehkannya ke samping, tepatnya pada seseorang yang melihat mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

Mengenali siapa disana, mata Kyungsoo melebar terkejut. Lidahnya kelu sementara otak mendadak kosong akibat Jongin mencondongkan dirinya lebih dekat dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sembari berbisik licik, "Sayang sekali, tapi kita sudah ketahuan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gue ngetik ff ini disaat mengalami out of feel sekali lagi. Gegara My Highschool My Love, serius gue lupa sama 2 ff yang belum rampung. Ini chapter menurut gue terlalu pendek dan gak greget, yah mau gimana lagi… gue lupa alurnya. Duh… parah.

Maafin gue pokoknya, jangan memaki gue…. Please reader, I Love you.

Ini balesan cuap buat kalian guys.

 **NopwillineKaiSoo** : heh kamu… iya kamu. Kamu kok bisa muncul disini sih. pergi sana ! duh gue jahat kaya ibu tiri. Tapi jangan pergi beneran loh yaaaaaa….. gue seneeeeeeeeeenggg deh, akhirnya punya pembaca dermawan review kaya kamu dan itutuh yang My Highschool My Love yang suka komen sejagad. Chenma. Duh kau dan dia ngebuat gue kesengsem gaje. Oh iya mengenai saran kamu buat memperbaiki bagian flashback, gue agak kesulitan sebenarnya di bagian flashback tapi gue udah ngasih tanda tuh. Makasih ya udah diingetin. Dan aku tahu kamu pasti bingung di chapter sebelumnya soalnya ada bagian flashback yang kayanya gak gue ketik secara italic. Jadinya nyatu sama masa sekarang. itu kesalahan besar. Serius.

Nah, nah.. karena kamu bilang suka sama karya gue, udah baca Back to December belum ? kalo belum dibaca ya dan kalo udah please jelasin ke gue apa sih yang ngebuat tuh ff sepi review. Apa jelek ya ?

 **Kyung Bi** : Maaf banget deh gak bisa janji buat gak hiatus atau fast update. Sebenernya gue juga sebel nungguin ff yang updatenya ngaret eh ternyata gue sendiri juga sama ngaret-nya. Kekekekeee… karena kau minta Kyungsoo pesakitan gila, okee tunggu chapter depan ya. Chapter ini sengaja gak gue buat mellow-mellow banget karena seenggaknya Kyungsoo harus bangkit dulu sebelum jatuh lagi.

 **Penguin Soo** : menangislah kamu wahai para reader kece… gue suka ff angst yang menguras air mata. Paling asyik dibaca malem-malem terus paginya baper. Hehehee. tapi semoga chapter ini gak ngebuat air mata kamu berjatuhan… cup… cup… tunggu chapter depan yaaahhh…

 **Onfanllcouple** : hahahaaaa…. Bagi yang ngeship Suho, maafin karena gue udah membalik karakter dia disini. Well, setiap cerita harus punya tokoh antagonis dan disini Suho mendapat anugerah itu. Anugerah apaan ?

Jika kamu nungguin saat-saat Jongin terbaring di rumah sakit, kamu harus bersabar dan ikuti certanya yaa… suatu saat gue bakalan menumbangkan Jongin kok. Gue juga bakal nyiksa dia. Pokoknya harus. #ini author jahat bener.

 **DKSlovePCY :** wahh.. wah.. gimana nih. Padahal gue berencana bikin Kyungsoo Move On.. #ketawa licik. Gue kasihan karena nistain Kyungsoo melulu, duh gue pengen dia bahagia tapi plot gak jelas ini terpaksa harus menyiksa Kyungsoo. Chapter depan deh, semoga chapter depan balik ke angst.

Buat yang lainnya, sorry karena gak bisa bales. Maafin segala typo. Maafin segala kata tidak baku dan maafin perkataan yang mungkin gak nyaman di hati kalian.

 _ **THANKS TO**_

 _ **READER-NIM**_

 _Fanfiction ini tidak akan pernah ada tanpa kalian._

Ok deh reader ! terimaksih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak.

Bagi yang punya ff dan pengen di publish di akun fanfiction gue, silahkan kontak gue guys atau kalian punya ide fanfiction boleh deh di share ke gue, nanti gue buatin deh ff-nya dan tentunya konsultasi sama kamu yang punya ide.

Sekedar mengusir kebosanan dan mencari kesenangan aja. Nulis ff itu seru, soalnya bikin stress. Gubrak !

Sampai jumpa di Chapter 7.

Salam cinta Juliana Hwang.


End file.
